We Know All!
by da Panda
Summary: Dying to ask a Kamichama Karin character something? Dare to see what the author does to torture them? Ever want to comment or make a statement to a Kamichama Karin character? ASK AWAY NOW, CUZ THEY KNOW ALL! Chapter Updated!
1. Rules and Note from the Author

**Beginning- The Rules and a note from the author**

"Hello Readers! My name is Karin Hanazono! I'm the star of the manga "Kamichama Karin"! This is a very special fic that Panda-Chan created! No, not that kind of 'special'. It's, well, different."

"I'm Panda-Chan, the author. What Karin is saying here is that this fic that I've started on isn't an action story or a humor fic, it's a "Question Fic". In this fic, you can ask **ANY of the Kamichama Karin characters ANY** questions that are appropriate for **rated T and under. That means no sexual, violent, or offensive questions** asked or we won't use that question! To get a question on the fic…"

"I'm Kazune Kujyou. I'll start what Panda-Chan was about to say. To get a question on this fic, you must **Review** and **include which character you want to ask. **It can be characters from Karin, the main character, to someone like a member of the Kazune-Z or Karin's Auntie! We will use up to **5-10 questions each chapter**. WE WILL NOT UPDATE THE NEXT CHAPTER UNTIL WE HAVE OVER FIVE QUESTIONS."

"I'm Kirika Karasuma everyone! And we have a special announcement from Panda-Chan. **We need more Kamichama Karin stories. **

SURE, 120 STORIES MAY SEEM A LOT FOR A MANGA LIKE KAMICHAMA KARIN, BUT LOOK AT OTHER STORIES, TOO. **NARUTO, INUYASHA, CARD CAPTOR SAKURA, AND EVANGELION** HAVE TONS OF STORIES! 

We need YOUR help to get Kamichama Karin past more anime fic little by little. How can you do that? Be apart of the **"da Panda's Kamichama Karin fanfic contest"!** Here are the rules…

**ONE- You can enter AS LONG AS YOU NOTIFY da Panda! Her e-mail address is in her profile.**

**TWO- Now that Da Panda has accepted you, you can write supporting Kamichama Karin stories. SORRY, you can't enter stories you've already created! You must create a new one!**

**THREE- The story can be any rating, any genre, a oneshot, songfic, poem, or saga…. **

**FOUR- ****YOU MAY NOT MAKE FUN OF ANYONE OR ANYTHING FROM KAMICHAMA KARIN! The contest is SUPPORTING, NOT BASHING! **

**FIVE- you can use any pairings, even OC characters. Heck, you can even do yaoi/yuri or hentai stuff, even though da Panda hates it, she doesn't care. **

**SIX- Get started and SUPPORT! You'll fic will be on my favorites list and the title will be mentioned on my profile!**

**-**

"It's me, Panda-Chan again! The next chapter will be chapter one! Start reviewing and ask any question you'd like! Also start supporting as soon as possible! See you soon!"


	2. Our first entrances!

**We Know All!**

**1**

Panda-Chan: "Hey, hey, hey! Glad we got some questions in! Yes!"

Karin: "We got in five questions from many different authors, including Panda-Chan herself, ha!"

Kazune: "Unfortunately, I'm not in the first part"

Fan girls: "Poor Kazune!"

Kazune-Z: "Poor Kujyou-kun!"

Panda-Chan: -sweatdropped- "Uh, anyway, on to the questions!"

Auntie: "Karin! I've returned!"

Karin: "Uh-oh, Auntie!"

Auntie: "Really, I've only appeared ONCE in the whole entire Kamichama Karin story, but, thanks to a special questioner, I'm in this part!"

Karin: "Is she happy or angry? Her face is always the same so I can't tell at all…"

Panda-Chan: "Ahem…here's the very first question!

_To: Kazusa- Questioner: da Panda (AKA, ME!)_

_Question: "What is your opinion on the video game "Katamari Damacy"? Pros? Cons?"_

Kazusa: "Um…Katamari Damacy? I've only seen a commercial, and it looks awful strange…even though you get to roll up many different objects and learn more about them…uh…Pros…the characters you play are really cute…and…uh…cons…the king's pants are too tight for what I've seen…oO"

Panda-Chan: "Thanks for giving me an answer, Kazusa-San!"

Kazusa: "Truth is, I made all of that up…"

-Crickets chirp-

Panda-Chan: "You got very lucky, Kazusa-San, I must say…anyway…

To: Karin- Questioner: Zanuki 

_Question: "Hello! SO…Karin…what…do you think…or a Dung-flavored cookie?"_

Karin: "Uh…-sweatdrops- thinking is hard for me…and I'm not a dung-flavored cookie…or are you asking if I ate one? Um…wow, dang, I can't think at all!"

Panda-Chan: "I hafta agree with that…that's as dumb as Miss South Carolina's answer…the next two questions are both from the same questioner!

To: Karin's Aunt- Questioner: Zanuki 

_Question: "Why are you so rude?"_

Auntie: "Did she call me rude? Settle down…hem-hem…I'm rude because Karin is always failing her tests no matter how hard she studies. Even though, I don't think she studies at all, for the idiotic answer she gave earlier. But for more detail, because the man I married is a bastard…"

Panda-Chan: oO "Um…okay? Next question before Auntie continues…-sweatdrops-

To: Himeka (Kujyou)- Questioner: Zanuki 

_Question: "How is your hair, all like, perfect at every time of the day?"_

Himeka: "Yay, I got a question! That's an easy one! In my bedroom, I have a secret hidden beauty salon behind my dresser! Take a look!"

-We randomly appear in Himeka-Chan's bedroom and she opens up a pink book, a red button inside, as she pressed it, the dresser lowered and many attractive men were holding make-up and other hair accessories and cosmetics-

Karin: "Whoa, Himeka-chan, I never knew!"

Himeka: "So, Zanuki, these men help make my hair beauteous 24/7!"

Panda-Chan: "Damn, Himeka, that's the very first time I heard you say the word 'beauteous'!"

Himeka: "Really?"

Panda-Chan: "Here are some questions from a questioner that is apart of the my Kamichama Karin support team! It's for you, Kazune!"

Kazune: "Yes, I finally take part!"

To: Kazune- Questioner: Misha12 

_Question: "Suck up the fact that you love Karin and kiss her. Why haven't you tried it, yet?"_

Kazune: -blushes beet red- Well…I always get nervous around her…what would she think if I did that randomly…gah, I'm embarrassed…"

Karin: "I just missed that…why's Kazune-kun blushing so much?"

Panda-Chan: "Never mind…heheh…the next question is to you, Karin!

To- Karin- Questioner- Misha12 

_Question: "When Kazune tries to kiss you, do not hit him. If Kazune were to kiss you, then would you kiss him back?"_

Karin: -also blushes beet red- "Um…well…you see, Misha12…I would…want to…kiss him back...-whispers- but I didn't say anything, okay?"

-Rushes out of the room to hide her blushing face-

Panda-Chan: "She can't think, AND she blushes too much…but her grapefruit hair accessories are the best!" XD

Well, that's all the time we have for today. Misha12, your other questions will be in the next chapter! BYE! 

TO BE CONTINUED!!


	3. Soulja Boy, Boom cha cha!

**We Know All!**

**2**

Panda-Chan: "Hey, hey, hey! It's us again! Sorry for the extremely slow update once more! My excuse, same with other authors, school and homework…yeah…"

Karin: "They won't fall for that easily! They're not mental patients! Sheesh!"

Panda-Chan: "Whatever…anyway, on to the questions you are DYING for everyone to answer!

To: Kirio Questioner: Misha12 

_Question: "__If you really want to hit Kazune low, play dirty. Suck up your pride and kill/hurt/threaten to hurt someone. Would you threaten to hurt someone? Or are you a big softie? -Pokes Kirio's stomach-"_

Kirio: "Me? A softie? I think not! Really, a man like me being soft is out of the question! I really—…!"

Panda-Chan: "Um, Kirio, just ANSWER the question…"

Kirio: "Um, ahem, forgive me…-clears throat-…I would threaten to hurt someone if they interfered with my duties, for example, Kazune-kun. He's just a pain in the behind that should really learn his manners…"

-Kazune walks into the room-

Kazune: "Karasuma! Who invited you?"

Panda-Chan: "Um…Kazune-kun…this is a realm for ALL Kamichama Karin characters, not just the "Good Guys". He's a KK character, is he not?"

Kazune: "He doesn't deserve to be one!"

Kirio: "How dreadful of you to say! The fan girls love me!"

Panda-Chan: "Shut up you popcorn ball brains!"

-Crickets chirp-

Kirio: "Popcorn ball brains? Is that the best you can do?"

Panda-Chan: "No, it isn't, I've called people worse names sometimes, but I just wanted you two imbeciles to shut up…"

Kazune: "Ah, makes sense now…"

Panda-Chan: "All right then, next question…

To: Kirika Questioner: Misha12 

_Question: "__Why did you go through all that trouble to change your gender, when you'd be criticized by your brother, because you just want to help?"_

Kirika: "I truly wanted to assist my elder brother to help Himeka…well, our Himeka-chan, that is…and I really don't know WHY Koge-Donbo made me disguise myself as the opposite sex…"

Karin: "And I thought she would answer the best so far…-sweatdrops-"

Kazune: "It's still better then your answers, ha! Girls can be so dumb with answering questions sometimes! –Laughs-"

Karin: -karate chops Kazune- "Shut up, chauvinist!"

Panda-Chan: "Hey, hey, you two! No fighting in the realm of reunion!"

Karin and Kazune: "Realm of Reunion?"

Panda-Chan: "Ahem…when all the KK characters have a party while I read off the questions in this question packet on the stage while everyone else discusses crap (and there is also music in the background! Soulja boy, woot!) OOH! HEY, EVERYONE, LET'S DANCE TO THE SOULJA BOY!"

(**I think about the KK characters doing this dance; it would be hilarious, especially seeing Kirio and Himeka do it! HA! Well, the dancing continues…)**

Panda-Chan: "Okay, I'm pooped, so let's read off this next question!

To: Kazusa Questioner: Misha12 

_Question: "_Why are you so oblivious to the world? And why are you so tolerant?"

Kazusa: "Oblivious…really? Well, I mean, I guess I am after thinking hard about it…-sweatdrops while laughing-. And I suppose I AM tolerant as well. I am oblivious because I guess I think too tolerant about my life and how it is going. Does that answer make sense?"

Panda-Chan: "Okay, I'm officially confused, can you repeat that?"

Kazusa: "Um…not really…"

Panda-Chan: "O…kay…then…next question?

To: Kazune Questioner: KamichamaKarinLover25 

_Question: "Why do you drink?"_

Kazune: "…"

Panda-Chan: "Ha, KamichamaKarinLover25 is always saying silly jokes about you Kazune, haha!"

-Silence-

Kazune: "…"

Panda-Chan: "WHOA! IS IT TRUE?"

Kazune: "I…need to go…"

Panda-Chan: "NOT SO FAST! You still have some more questions!

To: Kazune Questioner: KamichamaKarinLover25 

_Question: "What do you think of the Kazune-Z, your fan club?"_

Kazune: "Oh, those annoying girls? Well, at least they don't hate me, but still, I wish they'd just leave me alone sometimes…they get in my way of things…"

Panda-Chan: "Anything else to add to that?"

Kazune: "Yes…why are they nameless? They are just called "The Kazune-Z"! Do they have any cute names?"

Panda-Chan: -Silent for about five minutes- "You know what Kazune, I've thought the same exact thing!

Karin: "What does that have to do with anything?"

Kazune-Z: "EVERYTHING!" –walk away-

Karin: -sweatdrops- "Um…alright…then?"

Panda-Chan: "Next question…one more for you, Kazune…for now…

To: Kazune Questioner: KamichamaKarinLover25 

_Question: "Will you attack the Kazune-Z, if you found that the Kazune-Z had been bullying Karin?"_

Kazune: "BULLYING KARIN! WHAT? I'LL GET THOSE BIT-"

Panda-Chan: "Yo, Kazune, I don't think you should say "bitches" with all those fan girls reading this…"

Kazune: "You're right, sorry…well…I guess I would…-silence for 10 minutes- RIGHT NOW!"

Kazune-Z: "Kujyou-kun, what's up?"

Kazune: "Oh…everything is up…everything…"

Kazune-Z: "Kujyou-kun, why do you have glaring red eyes like that? EEEKS!"

-Censored for violence-

Panda-Chan: "Now that the Kazune-Z have been safely sent to the hospital, we shall continue with the next question…

To: Kazusa Questioner: KamichamaKarinLover25 

_Question: "What do you think of your brother, Kazune?"_

Kazusa: "Oh, Kazune? Well, he is very odd when it comes to battling Karin in pointless arguments, I'll tell you that. Hehehe…but, he is a very good fighter and always sticks up for himself and never gives up…that's what I look for in a true brother…"

Panda-Chan and everyone else except Kazusa: " –Sniffle- That was the most beautiful answer we have heard so far…so…touching…"

Kazusa: "Ah…um…thank…you…guys?"

Panda-Chan: "GROUP HUG!" –Grabs Kazusa and everyone else in the cast (except the Kazune-Z) and squeezes them-

Kirika: "Um…that was kind of random…haha…"

Panda-Chan: "Agreed…now on to the next question! Ooh, a character from Kamichama Karin Chu!

_To: Jin Questioner: KamichamaKarinLover25_

_Question: "Why do you like Karin so much? There are tons of fan girls (I point over there at the crowd of fan girls that are trying to push da Panda and the security over) that you could have chosen, but I hate you so don't worry!:D"_

Jin: "Agh, sorry I'm late! –Pushes fan girls out the window, but all manage to survive- Haha, sorry again…ooh, did I get a question…lemme see!"

Panda-Chan: "-Thinking in head- _**If he sees the part where KamichamaKarinLover25 said that she hates him, I'm worried he'll go ballistic…I have to do SOMETHING…"**_

Jin: "Let me see it, Panda-Chan!"

Panda-Chan: "HRAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" –Rips the bottom part of question-

Jin: "Um…what just happened…?"

Panda-Chan: "Just answer the question…please…-panting then faints, Karin grabs a fan and tries to return oxygen into my body-"

Jin: "I like Karin because she is a very attractive young girl. Really, they are rare to find, I felt a feeling in my heart for my little "goddess", Karin-chan…"

Kirio: "Ew…"

Jin: "Eh? What do you mean by 'ew'?"

Kirio: "Lose the sap, it is god damn annoying…"

Panda-Chan: "Guess what, y'alls? I'm alive! But, I'm afraid we are out of time for now! And by the way, to author _MewCuxie12, _you ARE allowed to ask little Suzune-chan a question! "

Suzune: "Hi peoplws…!"

Panda-Chan: -Gasps- "YOU ARE SO ADORABLE!"

Suzune: "WAAAH! MUMMY, DADDY, DIS WADY IS SCAWING ME!"

Panda-Chan: "Scaring you? Well, I never!"

Kazune: "By the way, before we leave, Panda-Chan, why are you so excited about your next language arts unit in your class?" –comforts Suzune-

Panda-Chan: "Well, our LA class started the "Suspense Unit"! We get to watch different scary movie clips and near the end, we get to write our own little suspenseful cliffhanger stories! I'm excited! But I'm still brainstorming on some ideas!"

Himeka: "Tell us, what were some of the movie clips, Panda-Chan?"

Panda-Chan: "They were from Deep Blue Sea, What Lies Beneath, Panic Room, Hide and Seek, The Others, and Urban Legend!"

Karin: "Ooh, how horrific!"

Panda-Chan: "And for my suspense story, my best idea is about a girl (who looks similar to Kisa-chan from Fruits Basket) who kills people for revenge. She has her eyes closed when she is not killing, but when her eyes are opened up, that means someone will die!"

Kazusa: "Oh my, how scary!"

Panda-Chan: "I'll tell you more when we finish up answering more questions! We will attempt to update a lot sooner! Sorry for the slow update once more!"

Suzune: "Bye, see you all wayter!"

_Continued in Part Three…_


	4. Lose the love!

**We Know All!**

**3**

Panda-Chan: "Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! I want you in my room!"

Kazune and everyone else: "EHHH?!"

Yuuki: "When you say "you", does that mean everyone?" –shivers in fear-

Panda-Chan: "It's just a song…Sheesh! Well, anyway, before we start the question-answering process, I have a secret to tell you all…-grabs Karin and gets close to ear-

(**A/N **ignore this part, I got in a couple of reviews…so ignore the next part)

"**WHY AREN'T THERE ANY REVIEWS FOR MY STORY THE BLACK RING?"**

Karin: "I think I'm deaf now…" –faints-

Kazune: "Really, no reviews?"

Panda-Chan: "It's a 3,000 word long story with a funny plot and a random crossover, yeah, it sounds weird, but it is a really good story! Honest!"

Miyon and Yuuki: "Plus, we have a mini series yet to come in each chapter!"

Panda-Chan: "Yeah, they do!"

Himeka: "Well, now that the secret has been told, would you like to begin the questions, Miss Panda-Chan?"

Panda-Chan: "Er, yeah…

_To: Kazune From: Zanuki_

_Question: "__Ever had 'thoughts' about Karin, HMM? –winkwinknudgenudge-"_

Kazune: "GAH! THOUGHTS ABOUT KARIN?"

Panda-Chan: -With microphone- "Oh hohoho! Tell us, Kazune, is it all the truth? Reveal the secrets into the mike, we are waiting!"

Kazune: "…"

Panda-Chan: "Oh, shy aren't we?"

Kazune: "I DON'T THINK OF ANY DIRTY THOUGHTS ABOUT HER WEARING NOTHING IN BED!" –covers mouth- -Karin walks up and slaps Kazune-

Karin: "And I thought you were just a sexist, now I know you are a pervert!"

Himeka: "Wow that was unusual…"

Panda-Chan: "More like HILARIOUS!" –laughs with tears in eyes-

Miyon: "Um…Kazune, I'm afraid of you, now…"

Kazune: "Perfect…" –slumps-

Panda-Chan: "All right, next question is here!

_To: Karin Questioner: Zanuki_

_Question: "Do you like Kazune, or is it Micchi? Or any other guy shown in Kamichama Karin?"_

Karin: "Me like Kazune? Well, truth is, I lost all respect for him about what he said just a minute ago! That foolish son of a bitch!"

Panda-Chan: "Then why were you blushing after he said it?"

Karin: -blushes as red as a tomato- "That…was…because I was embarrassed!"

Panda-Chan: "Rriightt…sure it was…"

Karin: "H-hey, I am totally serious!"

Panda-Chan: "Okay…hehehe…"

Karin: "Oh, forget it!"

Panda-Chan: "Next!

_To: Shi-Chan (It was Shi-Chan, Zanuki ) Questioner: Zanuki_

_Question: "__And, where did you end up when the goddess soul took over?"_

Shi-Chan: "_**I get a questionnnn! Where did I end upppp? Heaven…so, I'm, like, half-dead, half-aliveee!"**_

Karin: "Oh God, there's a dead cat in the party room!"

Shi-Chan: "_**I just saiiddd I'm not really dead, YOUR cat went to heaven!"**_

Karin: "Ohh…"

Panda-Chan: "Someone was bathed in stupid (**A/N **That's from the Naruto Abridged Series on YouTube, the funniest series on YouTube ever!)

Anyway, next question is here!!

_To: Karin From: Kira Wolf354_

_Question: "Is it true Kirio tried to propose to you in episode 22?"_

Panda-Chan: "Karin? Eh? Kirio? Eh?"

Kazune: "I'm guessing you haven't gotten that far yet, eh?"

Panda-Chan: "For the manga I've read every volume except the final one, and for the anime, I pretty much seen all of them with English subtitles…"

Karin: "But, isn't it true?"

Kirio: "Please…change the subject…"

Panda-Chan: "Ugh, I'm so confused! Really to marry a 13 year old girl! Kirio, you're such a cradle-robber! How old are you, twenty?"

Kirio: "Um…15."

Panda-Chan: "WHAT THE –BLEEP-?! You look older than freaking 15! Like, twenty-two! Or at least 18!"

Kirio: -Eye twitches in anger- "Thanks for the compliment, Panda-Chan."

Panda-Chan: "Whatever…hold on, where did you find out your age?"

Kirio: "My birthday…" –sweatdrops-

Kirika: "Nope, Wikipedia."

Panda-Chan: "Figures, the website of false information 20 percent of the time! Well, anyway, next question!

_To: Kazune From: Kira Wolf354_

_Question: "Kiss Karin already, I mean, if you don't soon Michi or Jin Kuga might get her before you do!"_

Kazune: "I'm trying my hardest, Kira Wolf354, she's just such a noisy bit—."

Karin: -punches Kazune- "PERVERTED SCOUNDREL WHO INSULTS GIRLS!"

Kazune: "Karin, I was kidding about the last part…"

Karin: "Oh…"

Panda-Chan: -coughs, which sounded a lot like "Bathed in Stupid" –

(-Karin glares at Panda-Chan-)

Panda-Chan: "I didn't say anything. Hehehe. Anyway, onwards!

_To: Karin's Aunt…Oh, wait, this isn't a question. Kira Wolf354 doesn't now Karin's aunt at all…so she shall not appear in this chapter! Haha! Serves her right! Really, how old is that woman? She looks sixty while Karin's mom would be around, like, forty or something? Really, shouldn't that be her cranky grandmother who knits quilts with tortillas and spinach on them? Seriously, my aunts are almost around forty (except one who is almost thirty), and they look so young! Really, I would be so offended if Koge-Donbo drew wrinkles on my face if I were forty years old! And really, to think THAT was related to Karin? She's horrendous sometimes…anyway…_

Karin and everyone else: "Umm…o…kay?"

Panda-Chan: "Okay, now for a real question!

_To: Himeka From: Kira Wolf354 _

_Question: "Is it true you have a crush on Kazune?"_

Himeka Karasuma: "Kazune? WHAAT? He's blonde, I prefer brunette or black-haired men… (Himeka's inner thoughts- _Mmm…Michiru…so brunette…)_

Kirika: "Um, Himeka, Kira Wolf354 meant the OTHER Himeka…"

Himeka Karasuma: "Ohh…never mind…"

Himeka Kujyou: "Kazune-kun, please exit the room…"

Kazune: "Huh? Why?"

Himeka: "Do…as…I…say…"

Kazune: -gulps- "Um…okay?" –Kazune exits temporarily, he had to take a leak anyway. Speaking of taking leaks, in battle if someone had to go to the bathroom, how would they hold it in for so long? Seriously? They're like "GODDESS THUNDER!" or whatever their spell name is and they don't have to hold it in! Do they let it loose secretly in the grass or behind a tree or bush or rock or something? And when they do let it loose, do they not have to remove all that detailed clothing and somewhat useless accessories? Seriously! This isn't the only anime/manga I've been wondering about, it goes with "Naruto", "Tsubasa Chronicles", "Bleach" and almost every other anime and manga I could think of! Wow…this is a mystery…-

Himeka: "Ahem, so, Kira Wolf354, I DO like him…a lot…I love him more than just my cousin…okay, he can come back in now."

Himeka Karasuma: "Okay, what was with that useless paragraph about peeing?"

Panda-Chan: "DON'T YOU EVER WONDER HOW THEY EVER GO TO THE FREAKING BATHROOM SOMETIMES?"

Himeka Karasuma: -sweatdrops- "Not…really…"

Panda-Chan: "Really? Well then, ahem, next question is here.

_To: Kazune From: MewCuxie12_

_Question: "What's up with your freakish fear of bugs?"_

Kazune: "My fear of bugs? Well, it all started when I was three years old, I was in the park…then…that wretched beast came…"

Karin: "A hairy spider?"

Himeka: "I know what it is…-snickers-"

Panda-Chan: "A beetle?"

Himeka: "Hehehehehhehe"

Miyon: "A wasp?"

Kazune: "Nope…a butterfly…" –DUNDUNDUN! -

Panda-Chan: -coughs, which sounds a lot like "Bathed in Stupid" again-

Miyon: "What did it do to you?"

Kazune: "Landed on my finger."

Panda-Chan: "That's a moment of happiness, young fellow!"

Kazune: "It freaked me out…-shudders-"

(-Everyone pulls out a pretty butterfly with varieties of colors, scaring Kazune away-)

Panda-Chan: "We all couldn't resist! Next is…

_To: Karin From: valorkairi_

_Question: "But haven't you kissed him (Kazune-kun) in episode 20?"_

Karin: "Agh, how could I forget about that? So disgusting…perverted…drunk…slimy…"

Kazune: "Shut it!"

Panda-Chan: "Okay then…continuing…

_To: Kazune From: valorkairi_

_Question: "Did you enjoy the kiss even after your lip started to bleed?"_

Kazune: "Ugh…not more romantic questions…"

Panda-Chan: "A question is a question, so ANSWER IT, BUDDY!"

Kazune: "Fine, fine, fine, I'll answer it. Well, I really did kind of enjoy it, but I only remember a brief bit of it."

Panda-Chan: "How sweet of you to say! Now the secret is revealed to those of you who haven't read up to book six or haven't seen episode 20 of the anime! Haha!"

Karin: "Well, thanks for the spoilers…"

Panda-Chan: "Heheh, who doesn't like spoilers? –HOLD UP! SPOILERS ARE EVIL! ESPECIALLY ABOUT FAI IN TSUBASA CHRONICLES! – Heheh…hehehehhehehehehehheheheheheehehhehehehehehehhehehehehehehehehehhe

Everyone except Panda-Chan: "What scarred her life?"

Panda-Chan: "SUCH A PRETTY EYE! Anyway…-sniffles-…next question…

_To: Suzune From: valorkairi_

_Question: "How old are you?"_

Suzune: "Yay! I have a qwestion!"

Panda-Chan: -smiles widely and glomps Suzune- "You just cheered me up you little cutie!"

Suzune: "Lemme go! Lemme answer the qwestion!"

Panda-Chan: "Whoops, sorry!"

Suzune: "OK, I'm this many!" –holds up four fingers- (I think Suzune is four )

Karin: "Um…short fingernails and pale-like skin?"

Panda-Chan: "Um…I think Suzune means 4."

Karin: "Ohh…"

Panda-Chan: -coughs, which, once again, sounds a lot like "Bathed in Stupid"-

(-Karin glares and turns into Athena-)

Karin: "I've wanted to do this ever since question page 1!"

Panda-Chan: "Too bad, we're out of time for this chapter! Don't worry, the questions that have not yet been answered will be shown in the next question page! So, don't worry!"

Yuuki: "Say, Panda-Chan, how did your suspense unit go?"

Kazusa: "Did you do the story with the girl with crimson fatal eyes?"

Panda-Chan: "Oh, the suspense unit! Actually, I changed plans for the story. I used my other story plan called "Demeter", which is about four teenagers who mysteriously get lost in everlasting fields of tall dried grass! It was much better than some killer little tyke!"

Miyon: "Wouldn't it be funny if Suzune was a killer little tyke?"

Suzune: "?"

Panda-Chan: "Damn, that would've been an awesome idea!"

Yuuki: "And how'd you do?"

Panda-Chan: "My teacher takes forever to grade things, so I haven't got it back yet, but I think I did pretty nice!"

Kazune: "You also seem excited about something else? What is it? Another school project?"

Panda-Chan: "Nope, I made a Kamichama Karin AMV and put it on YouTube!"

Himeka: "Really? Am I in it?"

Panda-Chan: "Yup, mostly everyone is. When you're on search, type in "Kamichama Karin Where Will You Go." It should be the first one on there!"

Karin: "So, check it out for Panda-Chan!"

Everyone: "BYE!"

_To be continued in THE NEXT CHAPTER!_

_**We Know All, a Kamichama Karin fanfic, is brought to you by:**_

**NEW AND IMPROVED "KARIN'S GRAPEFRUIT ACCESSORIES!"**

**WHEN YOU PRESS THE BUTTON ON EACH OF THEM, KARIN TALKS TO YOU, AND THERE ARE SOUND EFFECTS OF HER GODDESS THUNDER ATTACK!**

**WEAR THEM IN YOUR HAIR, PUT THEM ON YOUR PURSE, GIVE THEM AS A GIFT TO DONALD TRUMP, DECORATE YOUR BIKE, OR HOUSE, OR DO ANYTHING ELSE WITH THEM!**

**BUY NOW! BEFORE IT WAS ONLY $99.99, BUT FOR A LIMITED TIME ONLY, IT'S ONLY $19.95!**

**Panda-Chan: "Hey, what's a rip-off advertisement doing in my fanfic?"**

**Announcer who uses Caps-Lock a lot: "WHY, IT'S THE NEW AND IMPROVED—!"**

**Panda-Chan: "Why the hell are you selling a fake product in my fanfic? Who would want green grapefruit that lights up and makes sound effects to put in your hair anyway? (I secretly do, but you didn't hear anything!)"**

**Announcer: "NOT ONLY DOES IT LIGHT UP AND USE THE GODDESS THUNDER SOUND EFFECTS, YOU CAN ALSO GIVE THEM AS A GIFT TO-"**

**Panda-Chan: "I don't give a crap! What really ticks me off about this is that it is always $19.95 in the commercials! Really, why 19.95? You're done for, dude!"**

**Announcer: "But…$24.85? Oh no! Stop! GRAAAAAH!"**

**-censored for violence-**

**Panda-Chan: "Sorry about that, now then, let's end this chapter! BYE!"**

**For real, to be continued….**


	5. KazuneZ's horrifying truth!

**We Know All!**

**4**

Panda-Chan: "Hello peoples! We're back with some more questions to please your boredom!"

Karin: "And Panda-Chan has other new AMVs uploaded onto YouTube! Her YouTube username is KamichamaKiku, so you can see all of her other crap, too!"

Kazusa: "Don't forget about the Comment Specials that Panda-Chan needs to begin, except there aren't any comments yet! Please comment chapter 5 in this fanfic so we can have Karin and Michiru praise your comments on the Kamichama Karin anime and manga series!"

Kazune: "And thanks for reviewing Panda-Chan's fanfic "The Black Ring", you fans really saved that story's butt from being deleted! But in chapter two…why!?"

Panda-Chan: "I don't know…I was bored…" –giggles and stares out random window-

Kazune: "You seem happy…why?"

Panda-Chan: "Our winter dance, I was hugged by the guy I like! So happy…" –gazes into random sunset-

Kirio: "ENOUGH OF THIS BABBLING CONTEST! READ OFF THE DAMN QUESTIONS ALREADY!"

Panda-Chan: "Okay, okay, sheesh…

To: Karin From: Mint Dollsome 

_Question: "__Karin-chan, Who would you choose? Jin-kun Kazune-kun? Or Micchi-kun?"_

Karin: "Me? Choose? Well…Jin is kind of weird and calls me "goddess" 24/7, but he's an awesome singer. Micchi is just plain odd. And Kazune…well…he's always there for me…and…I would choose him definitely."

Jin: "WHAT? SAY IT ISN'T TRUE, MY GODDESS!"

Karin: "Uhh…sorry?"

Panda-Chan: "Wow, her first answer that actually has a reason!"

Karin: "Shut up, Panda-Chan."

Panda-Chan: "God, many people have something up their butts…anyway…

To: Miyon From: Mint Dollsome 

_Question: "Do you really love Yuuki, Miyon-Chan?"_

Panda-Chan: "Hey, where is Miyon-Chan?"

Himeka: "Well, she isn't used to coming to these question events because her name never shows up on a question, so she's not here."

Panda-Chan: "Somebody get the green-haired Korean girl!"

-Himeka pulls out a pink cell phone and calls Miyon-

Miyon: -on the other line- "Hello?"

Himeka: "Hello! Miyon-Chan, come quick! Shirtless boys!"

Miyon: -on the other line- -gasps- I'LL BE THERE IN LESS THAN A SECOND!

-Miyon appears in, truly, less than one second-

Miyon: "Where are those steamy bad boys?"

Himeka: "Sorry, I lied. You have a question, though."

Miyon: "Oh…okay then…what's the question?"

-Panda-Chan holds up Miyon's question, which blushes after reading the words-

Miyon: "Ummm…yeah…I do…since we first met in elementary school…"

Panda-Chan: "That's all we needed to hear from you!"

Miyon: "Oh…I hope Yuuki didn't hear that or my life is toast!"

Kazune: "He's in the bathroom…"

Panda-Chan: "TAKING A LEAK, EH? FINALLY SOMEBODY IN AN ANIME REVEALS THEIR NEEDINESS TO RELEASE THEIR INNER WASTES!"

Karin: "You disgust me."

Panda-Chan: "Heheh, sorry! Next question time!

To: Kazusa From: Mint Dollsome 

_Question: "You really look so great in Episode 23, Hey? What do you think of Karin?"_

Kazusa: "Oh, another question for me! Hehe, thank you so much! Anyway, Karin? She's a very enthusiastic girl, that's for sure. She's kind and honest and doesn't like to hide her true self most of the time…so she's a very wonderful person."

Karin: "I barely know you, but those were truly touching words!"

Kazusa: "Um, thanks?"

Panda-Chan: "That reminds me, can anyone guess my favorite Kamichama Karin character?"

Michiru: "I know! Is it me?"

Panda-Chan: "Uh, no."

Michiru: "Not smashing…"

Panda-Chan: "Two more guesses left!"

Himeka Karasuma: "Is it Karin?"

Panda-Chan: "Nope. Last try!"

Kazune: "Is it Kazusa?"

Panda-Chan: "Dang, how'd you know?"

Kazune: "Just a lucky guess…continue with the questions, please."

Panda-Chan: -Mocks Kazune- "Just a lucky guess…ugh…liar.

To: Suzune From: MewCuxie12 

_Question: "If Kazune and Karin are your parents how do they act and look in the future?"_

Suzune: "Yay, another qwestion! Well…mommy gets these winkly lines next to her eyes…"

Karin: "EHHH?"

Suzune: "And daddy gets something called a…um…er…vasectomy …"

Panda-Chan: "PFFT, HAHAHAHAHA!"

Kazune: "Oh dear God…"

Panda-Chan: "A man's a man, eh, Kazune?"

Kazune: "Shut…up."

Panda-Chan: "Sheesh…anger management! Anyway…

To: Karin and Kazune From: MewCuxie12 

_Question: "__How did you two react when you found out Suzune was your future son? You did know that right?"_

Karin: "I freaked out…me have a son at my age?"

Kazune: "Please don't bring it up…"

Karin: "He reacted the same way…"

Panda-Chan: "If Suzune is your son…then that means you two…Karin you…Kazune you…OH MY LORD! SAY IT ISN'T SO!"

Karin: "Ughhh…"

Panda-Chan: "Good grief, you guys are possessed by evil demons or something! Anyway…ahem…next question…sheesh…

To: Karin From: KamichamaKarinLover25 

_Question: "Do you want Suzune with Kazune?"_

Karin: "Kazune knows nothing about taking care and having a responsibility of handling a child, so hell no, I wouldn't want him to be with him. Young boys need more of a mother's love than a father's, ahem, improper manners."

Kazune: "Watch the mouth, moron!"

Suzune: "…?"

Panda-Chan: "Umm…all right then…next up…

To: Himeka From: KamichamaKarinLover25 

_Question: "How do you deal with Kazune when he's drunk?"_

Himeka: "Well…when he's got all this craziness going on in his little brain of his…just slap him around for a minute or so, then he'll fall unconscious, and then he'll be his normal "Let me do my macho thing" self!"

Kazune: "Macho?"

Karin: "I remember you told me that!"

Himeka: "All true!"

Kazune: "Himeka! My own cousin is against me? That's tragic…"

Panda-Chan: -sweatdrops- "Um…next question is going to be read off now…

To: Michiru From: KamichamaKarinLover25 

_Question: "Do you love Ami?"_

Michiru: "YAY! A QUESTION FOR MEEEE! Huh? Ami-chan?" –blushes-

Ami: "Ah, so I finally make an appearance somehow! About time, there was a lot of traffic and the taxi man couldn't stop listening to this "Hannah Montana" crap, what atrocious music!"

Panda-Chan: "All right, another "HM" hater! Woohoo!"

Ami: "Yes!" –two high fives and instantly become friends-

Michiru: "I have my answer, KamichamaKarinLover25, love. Um…I—…"

BLACKOUT!

Kazune: "What the hell just happened?"

Panda-Chan: "Dammit, not another blackout just like in The Black Ring!"

Karin: "Crap…now what?"

Panda-Chan: "IDK, my BFF Jill?"

Ami: "Michiru, what were you about to say?"

Michiru: "Well…I…uh…"

POWER ON!

Panda-Chan: "Time's up! Sorry, kiddos! Not today! You'll have to wait and see some other time! Anyway, next up is…

Michiru and Ami: "HEY! YOU! THAT'S UNFAIR!"

Panda-Chan: "Go eat yourselves…"

Ami: "Whatever happened to our friendship we just had a minute ago?"

Panda-Chan: "I dunno."

Ami: "Humph, bitch."

Panda-Chan: "I heard that! Anyway, to the next question…

To: Jin From: KamichamaKarinLover25 

_Question: "Do you wear make-up? Why?"_

Jin: "It all depends…you know, the whole acne bitchin' thing. But, other than that, it's all according to what I feel like…"

Panda-Chan: "So, if you feel like you want to kill yourself, you put on make-up to cheer yourself up on how pretty you are?"

Jin: "Uhh…sure, why not…" –sweatdrops-

Panda-Chan: "Nice! Anyway, next up is…

To: Kazune-Z From: KamichamaKarinLover25 

_Question: "Why does your name end with a Z? Why don't you call yourselves with your real names?"_

Panda-Chan: "Hey, aren't they the ones stuck in the hospital?"

Kirika: "Don't fear, we had a camera man go there to ask them."

-Panda-Chan sighs and sweatdrops-

From the hospital… 

Kazune-Z member 1: "You see, it's a fairly long story…the Z keeps our friendship and love towards Kujyou-kun together!"

Rest of the "Z": "Together!"

Panda-Chan: "I don't even wanna know…" –sweatdrops-

Kazune-Z: "And…cuz our true names are absolutely humiliating…we shall reveal them…"

Member 1: "Puddin'"

Member 2: "Bashful."

Member 3: "Muriel."

Member 4: "Ash Ketchum…"

…

Panda-Chan: "Horrid…um…to the next question, shall we?

_To: Kazune From: Rwarr (awesome username)_

_Question: "Would you, um, date Himeka if you two weren't related and Karin wasn't around? o-o"_

Panda-Chan: "Aha, more love situations, eh?" –snickers-

Kazune: "Well, I, er…um…-blushes- I guess I would…she would be on my list…" –blushes even more than before-

Himeka: "…" –faints-

Miyon: "Oh my god, Himeka's down!"

Panda-Chan: "Too bad, so sad…next!

To: Kazune From: KXKLoveForever 

_Question: "__Why would you be such a meanie to Karin in the first series and a drunk, who's always on top of Karin in the Sequel?"_

Panda-Chan: "Oh…my…God…KXKLoveForever, I love you! You made my day by asking this question! BWAHAHA!"

Kazune: "Gak! More questions about me being drunk!?"

Karin: "Not like it's not true or anything…" –snickers-

-Kazune gets angry, then falls on top of Karin-

Kazune: "Damn it all!"

Karin: "Just answer the question already, would ya?"

Kazune: "Well…I like drinking…sometimes…and for the sequel thing…accidents happen…and I guess I have temper issues when it comes to Karin's annoying self…I mean…charming self…heheh…"

Karin: "…I'll let you go on that one, Dumbass."

Panda-Chan: "Pfft…imbeciles…

To: Karin From: KXKLoveForever 

_Question: "Why is it always boy on top of girl? Instead of girl on top of boy?"_

Karin: "…"

Kazune: "Wow…she's speechless."

Karin: "I've always wondered the same exact thing! I guess it shows how "superior" dumb guys can be by going on top of girls…-cough- Kazune-kun –cough-"

Kazune: "I heard that!"

Panda-Chan: "Chill out, fools! Let me continue, please…arigato…

To: Kazune From: Sugar Minion 

_Question: "Do you TRULY love Karin? Or is it because you know Himeka/Suzune is your daughter?"_

Kazune: "What are you saying, I love her with my life!"

-Long pause, Karin blushes, jumps on Kazune, two begin making out…-

Panda-chan: "Get a room, fiends! So…continuing…

To: Karin From: Sugar Minion 

_Question: "Don't you think it's a bit mean to hit Kazune? __I mean... It's just not right for a girl... And since you're so cute you shouldn't do such 'un-lady-like' things..."_

Karin: "Aw, thanks for the compliment, Sugar Minion! And now…I know its kind of mean to hit him a lot, but it's for the good of him, you know? He's always saying "Girls suck!" blah, blah, blah, and it annoys me, like, crazy! But…the temper is in overdrive, so I really have no choice…the fist chooses its own path, you know what I mean here?"

Panda-chan: "Not…really…anyway, that's all we have time for today! Sorry! We **PROMISE DEEPLY **that we will fit in these author's questions in the next chapter!

_Sugar Minion, MangaLover24, WinterClover, MewCuxie12, Kokon (cute username!), KamichamaKarinLover25, and new questioner kamiam714…_

Kazusa: "By the way, how'd the suspense unit go?"

Panda-Chan: "TERRIBLE! Just kidding, I got a B plus!"

Kazune: "Ah, not worthy to get an A?"

Panda-Chan: "I forgot to indent my paragraphs on the final draft and it took off a lot of points! Sheesh…besides, it was an 89 B plus!"

Kazusa: "That is good enough!"

Panda-Chan: "Thanks Kazusa…I always had faith in you…" –sniffles-

Karin: "Well then…"

Suzune: "See you in the next chaptwer…bye!"

CONTINUED!


	6. Attack of the Chu peoples!

**We Know All!**

**5**

Panda-Chan: "_In a world…where one girl…who had lost everything…stands to fight back—…"_

Karin: "What the hell are you doing?" –flicks on light-

Panda-Chan: "Making a cool entrance to the chapter, what else would I be doing?"

Karin: "You suck at imitating movie previews, you know…"

Panda-Chan: "Well, I don't wear inappropriate looking accessories in my hair…hem…hem…"

Karin: "YOU SHUT THE F—!"

Michiru: "Fudge! They have fudge here!" –gobbles down fudge displayed on random table-

Panda-chan: "Thank goodness…onward!

_To: Suzune From: Sugar Minion_

_Question: "How do you feel about your mom and dad?"_

Suzune: "They love meeeee!"

Panda-Chan: -gawks at cuteness- "That, my friends, is an answer spoken from the heart!"

Kazune: "So, all our answers were hopeless or meaningless or pathetic?"

Panda-chan: "Pretty much…yeah…okay, anywho…

_To: Himeka (Kujyou) From: MangaLover24_

_Question: "__Does Himeka love Kazune more than a "brother" type figure? I mean, sure she said that she doesn't love him as a lover...but it really seems like she does..."_

Himeka: "Ooh…this is a toughie…now that I know Kazune-chan is my daddy, I really don't know if I _like _him anymore…even though I used to…"

Kazune: "Himeka, you're so harsh…" –sobs-

Himeka: "Kazune-chan, don't cry! I didn't mean to hurt your feelings!" –starts sobbing as well from hurting her cousin/dad's feelings-

Panda-chan: -in an accent-"What a loser…okay then…

_To: The cast of academy students From: MangaLover24_

_Question: "And is it true Himeka, Karin, Kazune, etc. are ONLY IN FIRST GRADE?!"_

Karin and everyone else: -blinks- "Um…we're in 7th grade…"

Panda-Chan: "Really? You guys are so immature for sevvies…"

Kazune: "What was that? Hey, why do you call us sevvies?"

Panda-chan: "Oh, that? That's what we call the seventh graders at our school, cuz they're short and geeky all the time…when their eighth graders, they'll be popular and slutty/jocky…"

Kazune: "Wow…nice…"

Panda-chan: "Glad you think so…ugh…anyway, the next question up is…

_To: The bugs Kazune feared From: WinterClover (used to be Zanuki)_

_Question: "Ever tried rebellion?"_

-Rumbles-

Panda-Chan: "Hey, what's that strange sound?"

Karin: "It feels like an earthquake!"

-Panda-chan slaps Karin-

Karin: "The hell did you do that for?"

Panda-Chan: "I know this is kind of weird to say this to an anime character, but, DON'T ACT ALL CHEESY WITH ALL THE 'OH MY GOD, THE EARTH IS FLIPPIN SHAKING BENEATH US!"

Karin: "?"

-Weird, dramatic opera music plays as armies of bugs come in the auditorium-

Kazune: "OH MY &#$/ING GOD! BUGS! GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Bugs: "Whee! How did you know, WinterClover? Whee! We will attack at dawn!"

Miyon: "It seems like Kazune-kun already surrendered…"

-Kazune fainted from the sight of the insects and is currently getting recovered by Kazusa and Q-Chan-

Panda-chan: "Sorry for the technical difficulties…we shall continue with the randomness now…

_To: Suzune From: MewCuxie12_

_Question: "You're SO cute! Why are you SO cute?"_

Suzune: -gasps happily- "I'm cute! She said I'm cuuuuuuuute!" –jumps high in the air and lands on stage perfectly, just like in Rudolph the Red-nosed Reindeer! -

Panda-Chan: "Wow…you jump high…"

Suzune: "She said I'm CUUUUUUUUTE!" –jumps even higher and lands perfectly on stage again-

"Well…I have daddy's pwetty blonde hwair and mommy's pwetty gween eyes…see?"

Panda-Chan: "Ooooh! They sure are pretty!"

Suzune: "I know, so, take that, bitches!"

-Crowd gasps in horror-

Karin: "Suzune-chan, where did you learn that language?!"

Suzune: "When you and daddy were wrestling!"

-Eerie silence…-

Kazune: "We can explain…"

Karin: "Whoa, you woke up?"

Kazune: "Suzune woke me up with his language…"

Suzune: "Sorry mommy, daddy…sorry fans…" –begins crying in shame-

Panda-chan: "No, forgive me! I am to blame for all of this!" –immediately, everyone starts crying- -Group hug! -

Kirio: "What…pathetic…idiots…"

Kirika: "Well, since everyone is sobbing so much…we have a new program…take it, older brother…"

Kirio: "**Keeping up with the Karasuma's!"**

Himeka Karasuma: "Um…do I read this script? Oh…um…the beloved Karasuma's will answer questions…from any sort…no Kujyou's allowed…no greenhorn goddesses allowed, either…"

Kirika: "Um…we also have a myspace page…heheh…."

Kirio: "That we do." (Don't believe these idiots)

Kirio: "So, our first question is…

**From: MewCuxie12**

**To: Himeka Karasuma**

**Question: "**_**Why do you look so much younger than the other Himeka?"**_

Himeka Karasuma: "…I don't really know myself…I guess I am younger, since I don't go to the school or anything…but I think I am…for whatever reason…I guess Koge-Donbo has her reasons…"

Kirika: "Um, brother, I don't think what we're doing is right…look at those pitiful people over there…" –points to the crowds of sobbing characters-

Kirio: "Leave them be…we'll continue! No! The next one is to Kujyou-kun!" –covers mouth…but the damage has been done-

Panda-Chan: "Your little Karasuma obsession game is over!" –takes away microphone and notebook full of questions-

Kirio: "Damn."

Panda-Chan: "Everyone shut the hell up and let's all chill out and answer the questions! Sheesh…

_To: Kazune From: MewCuxie12_

_Question: "Wow…never knew you were such a pervert. Anything else you'd like to reveal?"_

Kazune: "Excellent…now every one thinks I'm nothing more than a mere pervert…anyway, onto the answer. Well…I don't want to share my embarrassing moments in front of everyone!"

Panda-Chan: "Oh, really?" –snickers- -takes out mysterious pictures, the dark shadows blocking its contents-

Kazune: "Where'd you get those?!"

Panda-Chan: "Heheh…the Kazune-Z, of course…I bribed them…the readers are probably _dying _to see you and Michiru…the first day you met…kissing…instead edited with a—…"

Kazune: "OK! OK! I ACCIDENTALLY SNUCK ON KARIN BATHING ON THE HOT SPRINGS VACATION! I ACCIDENTALLY SNUCK ON MIYON IN THE CHANGING ROOMS BEFORE THE PLAY! I ACCIDENTALLY SAW HIMEKA CHANGE INTO HER CLOTHES WHEN SHE WAS SICK! AND THESE WERE ALL MERE ACCIDENTS! I SWEAR!"

Panda-Chan: "Good boy…good boy…heheh…"

Kazune: "You're a monster…"

Panda-Chan: "Damn straight!

_To: Kazune…again From: MewCuxie12_

_Question: "What exactly is your relationship with Karin? More than just friends?"_

Karin: -blushes-

Kazune: "Well…uh…yeah…since we love each other and all…"

Karin: "Oh, Kazune-kun!" –huggles! –

Panda-Chan: "Ah, love behind the curtain…HEY, EVERYONE, KAZUNE AND KARIN ARE MAKING OUT BEHIND THE CURTAINS!"

Characters: "Oooohhhh!"

Auntie: "Karin! Why the hell are you sucking face with a blonde boy? I hate blondes!"

Karin: "Auntie, you're so embarrassing!!"

Panda-Chan: "PA-THE-TIC…"

Kirio: "I'll agree…"

Panda-Chan: "Will you go away now?!"

Kirio: "Don't act like you hate me…I know you think I am irresistible…"

Panda-Chan: "Well…I…" –blush-

Karin: "HEY EVERYONE! PANDA-CHAN LIKES KIRIO!"

Characters: "Oooohhh!"

Kirio: "Damn straight!"

Panda-Chan: "Ugh…I'll kill you, Karin-chan…

_To: Michiru From: Kokon_

_Question: "Is it your life-long dream to make Kazune-kun jealous or something? I mean, seriously, what's with all the "I'm gonna take her away while you're gone" to Kazune crap?"_

Michiru: "I get a question!! Well…I know Kazune cannot resist Karin-chan, and the way he's not confessing his love to her, I thought jealousy is the answer! If I get him jealous enough to push me away, he'll finally confess!"

Panda-Chan: "Finally, a decent answer! God!"

Kazune: "_She's still pissed from what happened earlier, I bet…"_

Panda-Chan: "We shall keep continuing…

_To: Panda-Chan From: KamichamaKarinLover25_

_Question: "What anime and/or manga do you read/watch?"_

Panda-Chan: "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! I GET MY FIRST QUESTION!!!! YESSSS! BE PREPARED FOR A LONG LIST!

Well, I really like (manga) _Tsubasa Chronicles, xxxHOLiC, Naruto, Bleach, Chrono Crusade, _and _Neon Genesis Evangelion. _Also _Rozen Maiden, Fruits Basket, Death Note, _and _Azumanga Daioh._ For anime, I like Tsubasa, Naruto, Bleach, Evangelion, Lucky Star, Elfen Lied, Angelic Layer, Kodocha, Fushigi Yugi, a little Dragon Ball Z, Peach Girl,. Hack, and other crap, mostly comedy and action…"

Karin: "Hold on a second! You said **Elfen Lied?"**

Panda-Chan: "Yup."

Karin: "The creepy anime?"

Panda-Chan: "Uh, yeah."

Karin: "You like that show?!" –shudders-

Panda-Chan: "The first episode scared the crap out of me, the first seven minutes were creepy and violent…but when I continued watching, I realized VIOLENCE IS AWESOME!"

Karin: "Heheh…you can't betray us…" –shudders even more-

Panda-Chan: "I'm not betraying you…unless…" –snaps fingers…Lucy from Elfen Lied comes onto stage-

Lucy: "Anyone here that is pointless need to die?"

Panda-Chan: "Lemme check…anyone want some caramels?"

-Unimportant characters come up, wanting the caramels, but see Lucy, and sink away-

Panda-Chan: "Not today…hey, are you free Sunday? I was wondering if we can go to Starbucks and get those cool lattes everyone always gets."

Lucy: "Sure, if I don't kill anyone that day." –Panda-Chan and Lucy do a random handshake and Lucy goes back to her own dramatic anime-

Kazusa: -Kazusa returns from whatever she was doing before- "That girl with horns…why was she here?"

Panda-Chan: "Personal business…"

Kazusa: "Um…what kind of…nevermind…"

Panda-Chan: "Okay, let's a go-go!

_To: Karin From: KamichamaKarinLover25_

_Question: "Why do you call Kazune-kun, Kazune-chan?"_

Karin: "Hmmm…I really don't know, myself. I guess it's more fitting…"

Auntie: "Karin, I need someone to clip my old, crusty toenails! You're the only one who can stand their smell of rotting curry!"

Karin: "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Auntie: "Come along, we're leaving!"

Panda-Chan: "Wait, Auntie-San! We need Karin to answer more questions!"

"…"

-Pulls out cell phone, a cool white AT&T walkman slider that Panda-Chan will get in April :FAINT:-

-Dials number-

Panda-Chan: "Hello? Me again…you've got business…yeah…yeah…oh my God! They really broke up!? Uh huh…yeah…no…yeah…minor damage…extremely minor damage…do, like, barely minor damage to teach her a lesson, okay…see you on Sunday…word." –closes phone-

Himeka: "Was that…?"

Panda-Chan: "It's all taken care of…heheh…"

-From outside of the building-

_Auntie: "Who the hell are you? Why do you have horns on your head? Hey…what are you doing?"_

_-SLICE-_

_Auntie: "Aaagh! Paper cut! I surrender!" –sobs-_

-Karin and a sobbing Auntie come in with Lucy behind them-

Lucy: "Continue with this little game…"

Karin: "Thanks Lucy, even though you're creepy—I mean, cool."

-Lucy leaves-

Panda-Chan: "Okay…God, Karin, no more other Anime interferences! This isn't a crossover fanfiction! God!"

Karin: "Oh, so you're blaming me?"

Panda-Chan: "All right, next is…huh?"

-Konata from the anime Lucky Star enters-

Konata: "Hey! Kamichama Karin! I've heard of this manga/anime!"

Panda-Chan: "WHAT THE $&#/ DID I JUST SAY?!"

Konata: "Sorry…;("

-Konata leaves-

Konata: -from outside- "She doesn't want any other anime characters entering, only Kamichama Karin characters and readers…"

[Insert random anime character here: Aw, that sucks!

[Insert another random anime character here: Damn, let's just go back to our own anime!

…

Panda-Chan: "Where was I? Oh, yeah…

_To: Karin From: kamiam714_

_Question: "DO you know that you're just a clone? And that Kazune is your "real persons" (Suzuka Kujyou) husband's clone?"_

Karin: "Oh, I almost, totally forgot about that…GAH! I'M A FREAKING CLONE! LIKE STAR WARS, EXCEPT I'M PRETTY!"

Kazune: "Yeah, pretty **stupid.**"

Karin: "KAZUNEEEEEE!!!!!" –constantly punches Kazune-

Panda-Chan: "God, do they love each other or not?

_To: Kazune From: kamiam714_

_Question: "Do you really love Karin? OR do you love her just because she is a clone of your lover?"_

Kazune: "So not true! Just because Karin is a clone doesn't mean she is just NO ONE! I love her with all my heart!"

Karin: "Oh, Kazune…"

-Two dream about each other, as they look into each other's eyes-

Panda-Chan: "Wow…nice…

_To: Michiru From: kamiam714_

_Question: "I LOVE YOUR NAME! You remind me of a sailor moon character, Sailor Neptune. Which ironically is your god power. Anyway, do you like the Kujyou Himeka? Do you? Huh? Huh, huh, huh??"_

Michiru: "Me a sailor scout? COOL!! SMASHING! I've always wanted to hang around with Sailor Moon and the Sailor scouts!"

Panda-chan: "Pfft…thanks for announcing that to the world, Micchi…heheh!"

Michiru: -ignores Panda-chan- "Himeka-chan? She's cute, but I think I have yet a girl to discover in the very near future…someday soon…but, I won't say a descriptive answer for you fanfic authors who like to write about us as a couple…but the girl of my dreams might be—…"

Michirians: "OMG, us???"

Michiru: "Maybe, ladies, maybe…" –winks- -Michirians squeal, take cell phone pics, or faint-

Panda-Chan: "What a freak…okay…

_To: Both Himeka's from: kamiam714_

_Question: "Are you surprised to find out that you are one in the same? And that you are truly Kazuto daughter? And really Kazune's child? And Suzune is your brother?"_

Himeka Karasuma: "Ah, so many things to be surprised about!"

Himeka Kujyou: "Why, yes, agreed."

Himeka Karasuma: "Well, I guess we are both shocked since we both barely know each other that well, you know."

Himeka Kujyou: "And Kazuto-san is both our father!"

Panda-Chan: "Wow…they keep rotating their speaking…like geeks…"

Himeka Karasuma: "How…"

Himeka Kujyou: "Cruel…"

Panda-Chan: "Nevermind, just continue answering, please…"

Both Himeka's in perfect unison: "Suzune is our little brother, how adorable!!"

Suzune: "Um…eh?"

Panda-Chan: "He is adorable, that sneaky bastard!"

_To: Jin From: kamiam714_

_Question: "I don't know much about you other than what I read in Wikipedia, but are you really related to the Karasuma's? And do you find that odd to hear it form me. A non-fan of yours that knows only from a site? Oh and that Karin does not like you and really like Kazune?"_

Jin: "Me related to the Karasuma's, how did you know? And for those who didn't know, my relation with them is a secret, until you read Chu! It really isn't that odd to hear it from you, babe. And…my goddess…how could she betray a superstar like myself? How could she?"

Panda-Chan: "Just lose the sap, pretty boy, get over it."

Jin: "Dude, why are you so, like, smashing me against a wall, here?"

Panda-Chan: "Dude, just shut up…

_To: Future Rika Karasuma and Shingen Tsutsumi From: kamiam714_

_Question: "I need to know more abut you other than that your possibly the future Himeka and Michiru."_

Shingen: "DUDE! WE FINALLY HAVE A QUESTION!"

Rika: "Niceness! YAY!"

Panda-chan: "Holy crap, they're nicer than I thought!"

Shingen: "Well…let's see…I have a crush on Rika-chan…oh, snap! She's standing right here!"

Rika: "Huh?"

Jin: "What?"

Kazusa: "Who?"

Kirio: -angry at Shingen-kun- "WHEN?"

Himeka: "Where?"

Michiru: "How?"

Panda-Chan: "Why?"

-Silence…crickets chirp-

Rika: "Anyway…for spoilers, I AM KARASUMA HIMEKA FROM THE FUTURE!"

Himeka Karasuma: "Holy –bleep-!"

Panda-Chan: "Um…we already knew that…from Wikipedia and kamiam714's question…duh…"

Rika: "Darn. I didn't notice."

Shingen: "Like how you do not notice me…" –sobs-

Rika: "What?" –confused-

Shingen: "SEE WHAT I MEAN?"

Panda-Chan: "Anything else, you two?"

Shingen: "I'm a best friend with Kirio…"

Kirio: "That's right…we're both…"

Shingen and Kirio: "EXCELLENT!" –electric guitars play quickly as the screen flashes rainbow-

Panda-Chan: "Make yourselves at home, you two, you'll probably get more questions soon enough…

_To: Kazune-Z From: KamichamaKarinLover25_

_Question: "Gak. ASH KETCHUM?! You're a B-O-Y and G-A-Y!"_

Kazune-Z member (true name Ash Ketchum): "I knew that was going to happen! Damn you, grandpa for naming me after your favorite television program!"

Kazune: "My fan club is somewhat retarded now…"

Panda-Chan: "Let's see what's written down now—…" –Rika grabs notebook full of questions-

Rika: "You thought we would go easy on everyone because we were invited, but no! We shall continue **keeping Up With the Karasuma's!**"

Panda-Chan: "Not this again…" –sweatdrops-

Shingen: "Besides, don't you get kind of tired when you read off every single question asked?"

Panda-Chan: "Sometimes, but it isn't a pet peeve or anything like that…"

Shingen: "Well, for resting-sake, we shall read them off for you!"

Panda-Chan: "I don't trust you, period."

Shingen: "To Panda-Chan…from Shingen-kun…why do you have a small brain?"

Panda-Chan: "THAT'S IT! LUCY!"

Karin: "No, you vowed not to call in any more other anime characters in a Kamichama Karin fanfic! Remember?"

Panda-Chan: "-Bleep-…"

Shingen: "All right, all right! I'll ask the real question!"

Panda-Chan: "Only one question…"

Shingen: "Fine…

To: Kazune-Z 

From: KamichamaKarinLover25

Question: "**MUHAHAHA! I heard from a little birdie that KxK were making out!"**

Kazune-Z: "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

-The fan club marches to Karin-

Kazune-Z: "Bring in Mariko-Chan!" (Another character from Elfen Lied)

Panda-chan: -Gasps-

Kazusa: "They're breaking the rules!"

-Mariko enters in her wheelchair-

Mariko: "This place looks like fun…" –giggles-

Kazusa: "What's the matter, Panda-Chan? You look speechless…"

Panda-Chan: "OMG! MARIKO-CHANNNNNNNNNNN!"

-Huggles Mariko-chan-

Panda-Chan: "Biggest fan, right here!"

Mariko: "Yay!"

Kazune-Z: "They befriended?!"

-After a long hour, Mariko finally leaves to her own anime-

Kazune-Z: -tied up Karin with duct tape- "Good enough…"

Panda-Chan: "Well…I guess Karin won't get any more questions for a while now…

_To: Kazune From: KamichamaKarinLover25_

_Question: "(after Kazune-Z come to torture Karin for making out...)  
-innocently-  
Oh Kazune!  
Your little fan club is bullying Karin again!"_

Kazune: "WHAT?! WHAT?! WHAAAAAAAAAAAAT?! I THOUGHT I TAUGHT THEM A LESSON!"

Panda-Chan: "Teach them again, sensei!"

Kazune: "Oh…I will…I will…"

-Walks over to Kazune-Z…three minutes later, Kazusa and Q-chan take them to the hospital…again…-

-Karin's duct tape is unraveled-

Karin: "Yayness!"

Panda-Chan: "Thank you, Mariko-chan…" –holds package-

Kazune: "What's that you have there?"

Panda-Chan: "Mariko-chan gave me a present, isn't that cute?"

Kazune: "What is it, a head?"

Panda-Chan: -glares- "Very funny, pretty boy…" –opens package-

Karin: "Um…what is that?"

Panda-Chan: "Mariko baked a cake…" –the cake does not look edible, it is all slimy and the center is hard as stone- "Thank you…Mariko-chan…"

Rika: "That's all the time we have for, today! We're not behind any more questions! YAY!"

Kirika: "Please ask more questions, as many as you want, as random as you want, as serious you want, as kind as you want!"

Shingen: "Oh, and don't forget that Kamichama Karin Chu will come out in English VERY SOON! I'll be in it, too!"

Suzune: "So will me!"

Panda-Chan: "Happy March, peoples. See you in question page 6!"

_End, to be continued…_

--


	7. Confessions of a teenage panda lover!

**We Know All!**

**6**

Panda-Chan: "OH MY GOD!"

Michiru: "What is it, love?"

Panda-chan: "One, don't call me love, I'm not a fan of yours, and two, I just had a weird, creepy dream about a Kamichama Karin anime English dub."

Karin: "Hmm…strange, because I am also wondering who the lucky talented voice actress will be for me…"

Panda-Chan: "Well…the problem was…Arnold Schwarznegger was the voice of Kazune in my dream…"

Kazune: "Oh…my…"

Panda-Chan: "Yeah…scary, huh?"

-Meanwhile, behind the curtains-

Kirio: "This time, we'll be sure to take over the "We Know All" studio and begin "Keeping up with the Karasuma's!""

Kirika: "And, why am I doing this again?" –sweatdrops-

-

Panda-Chan: "All right, let's begin!

_To: Suzune From: MewCuxie12_

_Question/Statement (Yup, we're changing it to Question/Statement, cuz that's cooler!): _

"_Such language! o.O But you're so cute, so you're forgiven "_

Suzune: "I'm sworry, blame my pwarents…for wrestling…"

Kazune: "My Lord, we scarred our child to death…"

Panda-Chan: "I'll say, you're both 13! Anyway…

_To: Kazune From: MewCuxie12_

_Question/Statement: "__Ok. I've been reading Chu and I want to know why is it that every time you even get near anything alcoholic you turn perverted. Seriously! I've seen you get that way just from smelling sake! WHY?!"_

Kazune: "Ah, the alcohol questions just keep flying at me like drunken, rabid pigeons…"

Panda-Chan: "Oh my gosh, genius way to put it, Kazune-kun! Seriously! Badass!"

Kazune: "Um…anyway…hmm…when alcohol goes through me, my brain turns from normal to a perverted morsel, and I can't seem to control it until I pass out…"

Karin: "So the alcohol takes over?"

Kazune: "Precisely…"

Panda-Chan: "Wow…

_To: Kazune From: MewCuxie12_

_Question/Statement: "__And while I'm on the subject why the hell do you even have a liquor cabinet?! YOU'RE 13!! Does Q-chan let you drink?"_

Kazune: "Just…when I'm "over-thinking" about Karin, so I—…" –Karin smacks Kazune-

Karin: "HOW DARE YOU, LECH!"

Kazune: "I knew this was gonna happen to me…ugh…" –passes out- -carried off by Kazusa-

-Kazusa returns-

Kazusa: "He's just back stage since the Kazune-Z hogged up all the space in the hospital…"

Panda-chan: "Wow…heheh, Arnold will have fun with his character…squee…

_To: Q-Chan From: MewCuxie12_

_Question/Statement: "Do you let Kazune drink?"_

Q-chan: "Hmm…I must say that I never noticed Kujyou-san had an obsession to alcohol when he is only a young boy. I never seemed to notice at all…oh, well, I shouldn't really care that much, he's not in rehab…"

Panda-Chan: "Thanks for being so responsible, Q-Chan…"

Q-Chan: "Pleasure's all mine…"

Panda-Chan: "Ahem, sarcasm…anyways…

_To: Jin From: MewCuxie12_

_Question/Statement: "I hate you. That's not a question. I just wanted you to know."_

Jin: -gloom- "Um…thanks MewCuxie12…appreciate that…a lot…ugh…"

Jin fans trying to get inside: "JIN-KUNNN, WE STILL LOVE YOUUU!"

Jin: "Thanks, ladies!" –Jin skips over to fan club, pushes them out window, and locks doors-

Jin: "There, problem solved."

Panda-Chan: "Um…good strategy, I guess…

_To: Kazune-Z From: MewCuxie12_

_Question/Statement: "__Why are you all so pathetic? Kazune-kun doesn't love any of you so get over him. You all need to get lives."_

Panda-chan: "OH SNAP! HAHAHAHA!"

Kazune-Z: "NEVER! WE STILL HAVE A CHANCE WITH KUJYOU-KUN!"

Kazune: "Karin, I love you…"

Karin: "I love you, too, Kazune-kun…" –huggles! –

Kazune-Z: "DAMN IT ALL!"

Karin: "Damn straight!"

Panda-Chan: "Okay, enough of the love wars…

_To: Karin From: MewCuxie12_

_Question/Statement: "__Heehee. Do you like Kazune-kun when he drinks? Honesty...honesty...honesty (perpetual echo)"_

Karin: "Um…sometimes when he reveals secrets I didn't know that I wanted to know, then yes…but when he's just a pervert, then there is no way in hell I would."

Kazune: "Thanks a lot, Karin…"

Panda-Chan: "Haha, BURN!

_To: Auntie From: MewCuxie12_

_Question/Statement: "Why are you such an old hag?"_

Auntie: "Old hag?! This is insanity! I mean…ahem…we all live, we all die, we all turn old…that's how the circle of life is…"

Miyon and Yuuki: "CIRCLE OF LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIFE!"

Panda-Chan: "Ah, yes, the mini-adventure in The Black Ring…"

Miyon: "Continue with that, please, we were just getting presents from Mufasa-sama!"

Yuuki: "Yeah, seriously, dude!"

Panda-Chan: "Writer's block, you know that disease?"

Yuuki: "Oh, I see…we'll help think of ideas!"

Panda-Chan: "Arigato, friends…

To: Miyon From: MewCuxie12 Question/Statement: "Is your hair naturally green?" 

Miyon: "Yup, it has been! Don't ask why, because I don't think anyone in real life has naturally green hair, but oh well!"

Panda-Chan: "Now that I think of it, why is it that anime characters have the weirdest hair colors? I mean, when I go to school, I don't see a Korean girl with long green hair with red tassels in her hair walk in the halls…seriously…"

Miyon: "It's pretty cute though…"

Panda-Chan: "Totally…

_To: Panda-Chan From: MewCuxie12_

_Question/Statement: "OMG!! YOU LIKE KIRIO? NO WAY!!"_

Panda-Chan: "Dang, someone remembered my secret!"

Miyon: "Ooh, so it's true?"

Panda-Chan: "Oh –bleep-!"

Kirio: -blush-

Karin: "Confess…confess…confess…" –characters begin slow clapping, then get faster and more people start to clap-

Panda-Chan: "EVERYONE SHUT UP! THIS ISN'T YOUR CONCERN! GRAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

-The studio is having some technical difficulties, so enjoy some elevator music until the studio begins working properly again, arigato 3-

Dum-da-da-dum Do-do-da-da-dum –De-da-dum-da- 

_**-In background-**_

_**OW! MY SPLEEN! **_

_**-**_

And we're back…

Panda-chan: "Um…sorry…a bat escaped into the studio…hehe…"

Kazune: "Liar…"

Panda-Chan: "Um…enough of that, put the past behind us, they say…eh?

_To: Kirika From: MewCuxie12_

_Question/Statement: "__Have you ever worn a dress since you became a transsexual?"_

Kirika: "Hmm…maybe once or twice, I really don't recall remembering…"

Karin: "I wear dresses all the time!"

-Silence, crickets begin chirping-

Panda-chan: "Really, no way! I never noticed! Idiot…

_To: Himeka Karasuma From: MewCuxie12_

_Question/Statement: "__How on Earth did a little girl like you grow up into the evil –bleep- that is Rika?"_

Himeka Karasuma: "I dunno, I guess we all change somehow…"

Rika: "How dare she call me that? I'm not a bitch!"

Panda-Chan: "Really, you weren't a bitch when you stole the notebook full of questions from me…really?"

Rika: "Oh…well…darn…"

Himeka Karasuma and Panda-Chan: "Damn straight!"

Kirio: "Fools…"

Panda-Chan: "Ahem…

_To: Rika From: MewCuxie12_

_Question/Statement: "Why are you such an evil –bleep-?"_

Rika: "…"

Panda-chan: "…"

Shingen: "…"

Panda-Chan: "Holy cow, where did you come from, Shingen-kun?"

Shingen: "Pizza Hut…"

Rika: "I'M SO NOT A BITCH, OKAY?"

Panda-chan: "Really now, okay, let's just go with that…heheh…"

Rika: "Shut up, you."

Panda-chan: "Never! MWAHAHA!

_To: Kirio From: MewCuxie12_

_Question/Statement: "Do you like Panda-Chan?"_

Kirio: -blush-

Panda-Chan: "Oh, -bleep-…"

Kirio: -blush-

Jin: "Just answer the woman!"

Karin: "Yeah!"

Kirio: "Well…uh…I…er…eh…you see…uh…"

Panda-Chan: "TIME'S UP! NEXT!"

Kirio: "H-hey, wait a second!"

Panda-Chan: "Shut up, beastie boy…-blushes-…

_To: Kirio From: MewCuxie12_

_Question/Statement: "__It's been said that you are technically in love with Karin. Is that true?"_

Kirio: "Why would I EVER fall for a greenhorn goddess like her? I prefer someone crazy, someone hyper, someone caring and loyal to her friends, someone just like—…"

Panda-Chan: "…

_To: Karin From: MewCuxie12_

_Question/Statement: "__Have you and Kazune-kun kissed at all in the last 24 hours?"_

Karin: "Oh, um…I don't think so, really…surprisingly…"

Kazune: "WHEEE! SAKE IS YUMMY!"

Karin: "Oh my –bleep-ing god! He's drunk again!"

Kazune: "KARINNNN, Let's KISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS…"

Karin: "No, we have to set a long record and—" –interrupted by Kazune kissing her-

Ami: "AH! THE SCANDALOUS MAID IS AT IT AGAIN!"

Panda-Chan: "Ah, you're back again…"

Ami: "I haven't gotten a question in a while, but I have a really good feeling about today!"

Panda-Chan: "We'll hafta see, then…

_To: Yuuki From: MewCuxie12_

_Question/Statement: "Why do you love Miyon?"_

Miyon: "Ooh, what does the question say?"

Yuuki: "Miyon…um…er…"

Himeka: "Miyon! Shirtless boys are outside!"

-Miyon runs outside-

Panda-Chan: "Nice work, Himeka-chan!"

Himeka: "Damn straight!"

Yuuki: "Um…I love her because…I have a lot of faith in her as much as she has faith in me with my music and such…"

Panda-Chan: "Aw, how precious!" –Miyon returns-

Miyon: "What creeps, tricking me like that again…"

Panda-Chan: "Whoopsies…

_To: Michiru From: MewCuxie12_

_Question/Statement: "Why are you so immature?"_

Michiru: "I'm not immature, I'm just weird!"

-Everyone in the room sweatdrops-

Kazune: "Sure…"

Shingen: "Um…is anyone gonna eat this pizza or not?"

Panda-Chan: "PIZZA BREAK, Y'ALLS!"

-And we feast upon the Pizza of the Hut-

Panda-Chan: "All right, back to business…

_To: Ami From: MewCuxie12_

_Question/Statement: "Why do you have such a big mouth?"_

Ami: "I love to report the latest scandals! If I didn't, I wouldn't be Ami! I…would be…just plain Ami whatever-my-last-name-is!"

Panda-Chan: "Ah, so you like paparazzi?"

Ami: "Yuppers!"

Panda-Chan: "Woot!

_To: Himeka (Kujyou) From: MewCuxie12_

_Question/Statement: "__I don't really like you. You get in the way of Karin and Kazune's relationship. Why won't you die?"_

Himeka: "That was kinda mean, anyway…I don't like-like Kazune-kun any more, so, and I won't be getting in the way of anything for a while now!"

Kazusa: "She takes it like she isn't offended at all, incredible!"

Panda-Chan: "Anywho…

_To: Suzune From: MewCuxie12_

_Question/Statement: "__UWAH!! You are the world's cutest chibi! How does the little face on your bunny hat change to match how you're feeling?"_

Suzune: "The hat is apart of my soul, so I use it for my emotions and inner feelings and thoughts, et cwetra…"

Panda-Chan: "That's like Misha-San's bunnies in Pita-Ten!"

Suzune: "Yeah, exactly!"

Panda-Chan: "On to the next question, dudes…

_To: Suzune From: MewCuxie12_

_Question/Statement: "Do Jin, Micchi, Himeka, etc. have kids in the future?"_

Suzune: "You'll have to find that out in Chu, folks!"

Panda-Chan: "Yes, he takes my lines from me, good boy…"

Suzune: "Yay, auntie Panda-chan!"

Panda-Chan: "OMG! YAYNESS!

_To: Jin From: KamichamaKarinLover25_

_Question/Statement: "When will you give up on your 'goddess'?"_

Jin: "NEVER EVER! I will love her for the rest of eternity!"

Panda-Chan: "Try…"

Jin: "Huh?"

Panda-Chan: "If you haven't noticed, Karin and Kazune-kun are in a relationship…duh…"

Jin: "Crap."

Panda-Chan: "Sucks for you, sucker!

_To: Kazune-Z (Ash Ketchum) From: KamichamaKarinLover25_

_Question/Statement: "Wait a minute! Your GRANDPA watches POKEMON?!"_

Ash Ketchum: "Um…yes…and it's embarrassing to mention it…"

Panda-chan: "What a loser…haha…

_To: Panda-Chan From: KamichamaKarinLover25_

_Question/Statement: "How was Mariko-chan's cake? Or should I say, what happened to it?"_

Panda-Chan: "Oh, um, the cake she gave me…"

-Mariko enters-

"Mariko: "Ah, yes! Was it yummy?"

Panda-Chan: "_If I say the truth, I would probably be torn in half…literally…"_

Mariko: "Well?"

Panda-Chan: "D-Delicious, sweetie, delicious."

Mariko: "Yay! Because I made you some brownies, too!" –hands silver tray full of gloppy, unappetizing looking brownies-

Panda-Chan: -shutters- "Um…arigato, Mariko-chan…"

Mariko: "Okay, bye-bye!"

-Mariko, once more, returns to her own depressing, violent anime-

Kazune: "Those brownies look like crap…"

Karin: "I think it might be crap…literally…"

Panda-Chan: "Hey, if I told her the truth, I would've been toast!

_To: Panda-chan From: KamichamaKarinLover25_

_Question/Statement: "You know, go to mangafox (website) and you can get a head start of KK Chu!"_

Panda-Chan: "Thanks! I'm actually reading and typing this story at the same exact time! By the way, Rika, I take back the things I said, you are so GORGEOUS in the manga! I thought you were some dumb brat in the first episode of the anime, but; man, was I wrong! You're BEAUTIFUL! And I mean that by heart…"

Rika: "Thanks!"

Panda-chan: "But, you're still a bitch…anyway…

_To: Ami From: KamichamaKarinLover25_

_Question/Statement: "Why do and how do you get so lost?"_

Ami: "My brain can shut down on a certain side, the side where I travel to certain places, and I tend to get lost so easily…I'm thirsty…I'll get some Dr. Pepper…"

-Ami walks over to the drink table, but, since the side of her brain shut down, she walked behind the curtains of the stage, loud crashes are heard from behind the scenery-

Kirio: "Curses! Our plans to destroy the studio are foiled!"

Kirika: -sighs- "As I expected…"

Ami: "Damn straight!"

Panda-Chan: "Wow…nice try, Kirio-kun…"

Kirio: "Help…I'm kind of lying on the ground, here…"

Panda-chan: "Oh, um, here…" –Kirio grabs Panda-chan's hand, he stands up, the two blush-

Characters: "OOOHHHHH!"

Panda-Chan: "Turds…

_To: Kazune From: WinterClover_

_Question/Statement: "YAYNESS! (Not Really a Question but…Damn straight:D)"_

Kazune: "Er…thank you very much?"

Panda-Chan: "Hahaha, nice!"

Shingen: "Well, looks like all the questions have been cleared once more!"

Panda-Chan: "OMG, fastest fanfic update ever!"

-HALLELUJAH-

Himeka: "Well, the questions sure were interesting…now what? Since we haven't run out of pages yet, what's next?"

Panda-chan: "Hmm…I dunno…"

Yuuki: "There's always these brownies Mariko-chan made for us…" –holds up plate, a few globs of brownies fall to the floor and splatter-

Rika: "Should we eat them?"

Panda-chan: "Hmm…I know what to do with them…" –pulls out white Walkman Slider-

Panda-Chan: "Hey, how's the hospital, Kazune-Z? Guess what? Kazune—no, Kujyou-kun made brownies for you guys as a Get Well gift…heheh…"

-Kazune-Z enters in hospital beds dragged by Q-Chan and Kazusa-

Kazune-Z: "Brownies, how thoughtful! We'll return to the hospital now…"

-Kazune-Z exits-

Panda-Chan: "This should be good…we'll find out the results in question page 7…heehee…"

Ami: "Bye everyone!"

_End, to be continued…_

_-_


	8. Auntie's Age Revealed!

We Know All

**We Know All**

**7**

Panda-chan: -singing- "CUZ WE FIND OURSELVES IN THE SAME OLD MESS SINGING DRUNKEN LULLABIES! HYAH!"

Yuuki: "Nice voice…"

Panda-chan: "Hey, I like that song, Drunken Lullabies by Flogging Molly!"

Karin: "Just get to the questions already…please…"

Panda-chan: "Yeah, yeah…

_To: Kazune-Z From: KamichamaKarinLover25_

_Question/Statement: "How were the brownies? AND BE TRUTHFUL!"_

Yuuki: "Are the Kazune-Z still in the hospital?"

Karin: "Hmm…that's weird, because they said that they would come out of the hospital today…are they late or what?"

Kazusa: "Excuse me! There is a note from the Kazune-Z!" –hands Panda-chan note-

_**We are not coming due to food poisoning…sorry…**_

_**-Kazune-Z**_

Kazusa: "Does this answer your question, KamichamaKarinLover25?"

Panda-chan: "BWAHAHAHAHAAA! MARIKO-CHAN, YOU ARE INCREDIBLE! HAHAHAA!"

-Mariko appears-

Mariko: "Damn straight!"

-Mariko leaves back to her own anime once more-

Panda-Chan: "-sniff- Haha…hahaha…-sniff-…Hahaha…

_To: Panda-chan From: KamichamaKarinLover25_

_Question/Statement: "…Of all the characters to like you actually like Mr. Glasses Man?! Oh boy…why?!"_

Panda-chan: "-Bleep-! The readers never seem to forget about that!"

Karin: "I think it affected their lives in many ways…"

Kirio: "I'm back from backstage— I mean, the bathroom…what's the question…? Let me see it!" –swipes notebook, peers down at question, but before he could read it all-

Panda-chan: "SWIPER, NO SWIPING!" –uses paper fan to make Kirio fly into a wall, he eventually falls out of a window-

Panda-Chan: "Anyway…ahem…when I first read Kamichama Karin, the first volume, I thought he was just a creepy guy who was a child molester…but…he sorta grew on…especially in his god form…-snickers-…"

-Kirio wobbles to stage in pain-

Kirio: "That rather hurt a lot, you bitch!"

Panda-chan: "Oops, my hand slipped! Heheh…

_To: Panda-chan From: KamichamaKarinLover25_

_Question/Statement: "Can we dare the Kamichama Karin characters? PLEASE!"_

Kazune: "Now, listen here…"

Panda-chan: "Shut up, Kazune Kujtard, I'm the one who got the question here! Of course you can!"

Kazune: "Of course we can…" –sighs- "Kujtard? That's new…and pathetic…"

Panda-chan: -ignores Kazune's remark-"Haha, this'll be very interesting! MWAHAHA!

_To: Jin From: KamichamaKarinLover25_

_Question/Statement: "__Fine. If you mean you'll love her for the rest of eternity, that means when you die and reincarnate, you will fall in love with Karin again, despite any age differences?"_

Jin: "EXACTLY! What else did you think I meant?"

Panda-chan: "Unbelievable, Jin-kun…unbelievable…"

Jin: "Damn straight!"

Panda-chan: "Nice…

_To: Ami From: KamichamaKarinLover25_

_Question/Statement: "Why do you keep calling Karin the scandalous maid? Don't you know her name by now?!"_

Ami: "Her name is Karin?"

Kazune: "Uh…yeah…girls are so stupid…"

Ami: "Why you!"

Panda-chan: "Break it up, or no one gets a chocolate bunny!"

Ami and Kazune: "Chocolate bunny?"

Panda-chan: "It's Easter today! Yay!"

Ami: "But…we're Japanese…and Japanese people don't celebrate Easter Day…"

-Crickets chirp loudly-

Panda-chan: "Screw that, let's all get drunk on chocolate bunnies, anyway!" –passes out chocolate bunnies to Kamichama Karin cast-

Yuuki: -After getting handed a chocolate bunny- "Why bunnies? Why not turtles or starfish instead?"

Panda-chan: "Don't ask me that…but how about KamichamaKarinLover25 ask this question!

_To: The Karasuma's From: KamichamaKarinLover25_

_Question/Statement: "Will you stop trying to take over the show with "Keeping up with the Karasuma's!" Yes, especially you, Mr. Glasses-Man!"_

Kirio: "We've actually stopped today, since Panda-chan bribed me…"

Karin: "Bribed you for what? Do we want to know?"

Kirika: "For the readers, maybe. Readers, if you're a Karasuma fan, Panda-chan is starting up a new fanfic, yes, keeping up with the Karasuma's!"

Himeka Karasuma: "Read Panda-chan's profile for a little more details on it…"

Kazune: "So, Panda-chan, what exactly did you bribe Karasuma?"

Panda-chan: "1,000 bucks…but since he doesn't know about American money, I gave him 1,000 dollars…from my old Monopoly game…just to get rid of him trying to take over the whole entire studio, you know?"

Kazune: "Never knew Karasuma was so oblivious…"

Panda-chan: "I know! Okay…so…

_To: Jin From: KamichamaKarinLover25_

_Question/Statement: "Do you wear makeup?"_

Jin: "Didn't I get this question earlier before?"

Panda-chan: "Ah, what the hell, answer it again!"

Jin: "When I'm either really good-looking or happy, I leave it out…but when I'm depressed or the acne thing, I put it on to make things a little tiny bit better…"

Panda-chan: "Coolness…"

Karin: "Hey! That's my line! Well, besides, I AM GOD, and GODDESS THUNDER, that is…but I say it quite a lot!"

Panda-chan: "Who gives a crap? Oh, well, I have my own line…but that's not your problemo…

_To: Kazune From: Sugar Minion_

_Question/Statement: "OHEMGII! You're going to die... Like... Soon… In the future…;-; How do you feel about that?? w"_

Kazune: "I will stay alive! Just you wait!"

Karin: "Yeah, I'm sure you're going to live through all this…especially getting dragged into this We Know All studio mess…"

Panda-chan: -Angrily stating words-"Mess? Change that to _opportunity_, thank you very much!"

Kirio: -Sarcastically-"Yes, this is a huge opportunity to us…"

Panda-chan: "HOLD UP! DID YOU ALL NOT HAVE ANY FUN THE PAST FEW QUESTION PAGES? LISTEN, I'M IN A BAD MOOD! I WAS ON AN EASTER EGG HUNT AND OUT OF 42 EGGS I ONLY FOUND 10! I'M HAVING THE TIME OF THE MONTH AND MY HAIR LOOKS SLOPPY! SO EVERYONE SHUT UP AND RETHINK THEIR WORDS, DAMN YOU ALL!"

-Silence…-

Karin: "Panda-chan gets really scary when pissed off…"

Kazune: "Proven just a few seconds ago…" –shutters-

Panda-Chan: "Shut…it…"

Kazune: "O…kay…then…I suppose I'll live when I try my best…"

Panda-Chan: -Before reading question- "…You know what, I've had enough of this!" –hands notebook to Kazusa- "I'm just gonna go to my room, get a kiwi smoothie, and just chill out with strawberry cheesecake scented candles, all right? I'll be back…screw you guys…for now…"

-Panda-chan leaves to her changing room…Kazusa takes over-

Kirio: "Why her?" –points to Kazusa-

Kazusa: "You seem to be dissing Panda-chan's favorite Kamichama Karin character, Mr. Kirio Karasuma…"

Kirio: "Oh, and she's the one in love with me…hahaha, I'm not being hit by a frying pan by Panda-chan! Excellent! MWAHAHA!" –starts going wild, then gets drunk on soda pop, passes out-

Kirika: "Brother gets scary when drunk, just like Kazune-kun when he turns all perverted…"

Kazune: "Ugh…"

Kazusa: "May I please begin? You don't want me to get angry, either!

_To: Karin From: Sugar Minion_

_Question/Statement: "Karin... How do you feel about you and Kazune.. Making Suzune..?  
((Maybe too private?? w"_

Karin: "oO"

Kazune: "oO"

Suzune: "Where do babies come from?"

Michiru: "You see, little Suzune, when your mother and father love each other very much, they perform a—…"

Karin: "GODDESS THUNDER!" –Zaps Michiru, who faints-

Kazune: "Nice shot, Karin…"

Karin: "Damn Straight!"

Kazusa: "This is getting super chaotic! When Panda-chan was here, she handled chaos very nicely! We should all try to cooperate just this once, just like if Panda-chan was still in this very room!"

-Michirians accidentally start a fire backstage-

Kazusa: "Heheh…" –singing- "Everything's gonna be…all right…everything's gonna be…all right…all right…all right…"

-Panda-chan enters-

Panda-chan: "I feel much better…"

-Fire is extinguished in a mere second-

Panda-Chan: "Sorry about that everyone…let's continue, thank you for assisting, Kazusa-chan…"

Kazusa: -hands Panda-chan notebook full o' questions- "Don't mention it…" –shutters-

Panda-chan: "So…

_To: Jin From: MewCuxie12_

_Question/Statement: "I feel so sorry for you. Having to live in your backyard and all and having your dad hate you. So sad. Your life sounds really suckish...but I still hate you. Oh! And on top of that, Karin doesn't love you either so...Damn! Your life really sucks!"_

Jin: "Yeah, I know it does, it sucks bad…except I have _fan girls_!" –tons of fan girls trying to escape into studio are screaming from outside and peering in random windows-

Panda-chan: "You mean _stalkers_…"

Jin: "No…_fan girls_…"

Panda-chan: "Oh, just get on with it already!"

Jin: "So…anywho…she will love me! I will do anything for her! I swear to it!"

Karin: "Anything? Can you carry my shopping bags when I go to the mall tomorrow?"

Jin: "Of course! Simple task!"

Kazune: -quickly-"_Good Luck_…"

Jin: "Huh?"

Kazune: "What are you talking about? I didn't say anything?" –snickers like rabid hyena-

Panda-chan: "So…continuing…

_To: Kirika From: MewCuxie12_

_Question/Statement: "So you ARE a transsexual? You date girls?"_

Kirika: "Um, no. Not really…"

Panda-chan: "Hahaha, that's good…" –everyone laughs cheesily and cheerily-

Kirika: -interrupts cheery-ness-"I am _bisexual_ though…"

-Crows caw-

Panda-chan: "What?"

Kirika: "Don't you remember? Kamichama Karin, volume five…quote on quote…

"_**I had my own crush on you, woman to woman…"**_

"Now do you remember?"

Panda-Chan: "Oh, yeah…well, I thought you were just comforting Karin-chan instead of making her feel rejected!"

Karin: "WHAT?!" –Glooms-

Kirika: "GAK! Karin, don't listen to Panda-chan!"

Panda-chan: "Huh?"

Kirika: "Don't act all innocent!"

Panda-chan: "Innocent? Like Mariko-chan?"

Kirika: "Ugh, just forget all about this already…continue, please…"

Panda-chan: "Okay!

_To: Suzune From: MewCuxie12_

_Question/Statement: "I think you should date Shino from Pita-Ten. You two would make the CUTEST chibi couple! Don't you think?(I'm actually thinking of basing a fic on that)"_

Suzune: "Shino? Who is that?"

-Shino from the manga/anime **Pita Ten** appears in studio-

Shino: "I'm Shino! Nice to meet you, Suzune-chan!" –giggles and blushes-

Suzune: -blushes- "Promise you'll marry me when the future comes…" –two hold hands and go to a playground, their first date, aw -

Panda-chan: "KAWAII! And I cannot wait to read it, MewCuxie12! All right then…

_To: Karin From: MewCuxie12_

_Question/Statement: "Is there any guy in the KK universe that you HAVEN'T punched, kicked, slapped, etc.?(Besides Suzune-kun I mean) If so, who? You better not have ever hit Suzune-kun."_

Karin: "Okay, one, I would never hit Suzune-kun even if I was forced to! He's too cute to get a bruise on his face!"

Kazune: "What about me?"

-Karin punches Kazune-

Karin: "Dammit! I did it again! Oh, uh, anyways…hmm…good question there, MewCuxie12…Yuuki! I haven't hit him yet…I think…"

Yuuki: "You scratched my cheek when you tried to snatch away the ring I was wearing in the play…does that count?"

Karin: "CRAP!"

Panda-chan: "Life is life, eh, Karin?

_To: Kazune From: MewCuxie12_

_Question/Statement: "How many times has Karin hit you?"_

Kazune: "Ah, I lost track over 50 slaps and/or punches ago…"

Karin: "You've got some nerve, Kujtard…"

Panda-chan: "Get your own damn lines, Karin!"

Karin: "Kujtard is a line?"

Panda-chan: "Who invented it? C'mon, c'mon, just say it…" –Patiently waits-

Karin: -sighs- "You did…"

Panda-chan: "EXACTLY! So, no more stealing lines, okay crappy line princess?

_To: Kazune/Karin From: MewCuxie12_

_Question/Statement: "What would you say if Kazune/Karin told you that he/she wanted 9 kids?"_

Karin: "I'd punch him…"

Kazune: "I would get on with it…"

-SILLLLLLEEEEEEENNNNNCCCCEEEEEEE-

Kazusa: "Oh my…"

Panda-chan: "I'll say…let's say the next question before another riot happens…-gasp- I love that song, Riot by Three Days Grace! _LET'S START A RIOT! A RIOT! LET'S START A RIOT!_ Oh yeah…

-Characters have no comment-

_To: Karin and Kazune From: MewCuxie12_

_Question/Statement: "How many kids do you two plan on having?"_

Karin: "We'll see…if Kazune-kun doesn't get too perverted…"

Kazune: "Shut up, Karin…"

Panda-chan: "Let's start a riot! A riot! Let's—…"

Karin: "JUST GET ON WITH IT, IMBECILE!"

Panda-chan: "Sheesh…

_To: Himeka (Kujyou) and Michiru From: MewCuxie12_

_Question/Statement: "Are you dating Micchi/Himeka?"_

Himeka: -blush-

Michiru: -blush-

Karin: "Um…are you…?"

Himeka: "…….MAYBE…"

Michiru: "That's right…" –blushes-

Ami: "GEH?"

Panda-chan: "Ooh, love mysteries! MWEHEH!

_To: Kazusa From: MewCuxie12_

_Question/Statement: "Sorry I didn't get you last time. I was wondering, why does Kazune-kun hide you from the world? And why aren't you in Chu? How can you turn into a bird? Why don't you go to school? Do you eat bird food? Have you ever eaten a worm? If you're Kazune-kun's sister doesn't that technically make you Suzune-kun's aunt? How old are you? Do you have a boyfriend? Would you date Micchi? I want you to date Micchi. Himeka doesn't deserve him. Or anyone else for that matter… That's it."_

Kazune: "Holy crap, that's long…!"

Panda-chan: "That's what she said…"

Kazune: "Shut up, Panda-chan…"

Kazusa: "Wow…um…time me…one minute…GO! –Panda-chan sets cell phone timer- Big brother hides me to keep secret from Karin-chan back in the original series, but now she knows I exist as his younger sister. I don't know why, it's very sad to even think about it. I turn into a bird because of my special kamika powers. I do not attend school because I need to tend the household with Q-chan. No, I do not eat bird food. I lost a bet one day and I did have to eat a worm. Yes, I am Suzune-kun's aunt. I'm a little, tiny bit younger than Kazune-kun…maybe, like, a minute or so. No, I'm still single. Um, I would need to know more about this Micchi. Um…okay…I suppose I could, anyway…and the time was?"

Panda-chan: "59.99 seconds! WOOT!"

Yuuki: "Unimaginable!"

Kazusa: "Damn straight!"

Panda-chan: "Kazusa-chan rocks my socks, y'all!

_To: Rika From: MewCuxie12_

_Question/Statement: "I do not agree with Panda-chan. You are an ugly, insensitive, uncaring, heartless, -bleep-. Stop denying it and tell me why you're like that!"_

Rika: "…"

Panda-chan: "…"

Shingen: "…"

Panda-chan: "Shingen, where did you come from…AGAIN?"

Shingen: "My parents…" –Panda-chan sweatdrops-

Rika: "That was rather cruel!"

Panda-chan: "Actually, I kinda misunderstand the big butterfly on your head…I mean, what the crap? I've NEVER seen a girl walking around with a big old butterfly on her head! You reading, have you seen a girl walking around with a butterfly attached to her head? Cuz I haven't!"

Rika: "Well, I've never seen a girl with such a small bust…"

Panda-chan: "YOU ARE A –BLEEP- AFTER ALL! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOUR NERVE OF SAYING THAT! HOW DARE YOU!"

Rika: "It's true…nearly A? Pathetic…"

Panda-chan: "K-K-K-K-Karin is on my side, right?" –Karin blinks-

Karin: "Actually, I'm A…"

Panda-chan: "NOOOO!

_To: Himeka (Kujyou) From: MewCuxie12_

_Question/Statement: "Why are you so dumb?! You went all the way to London or England or whatever just to find out what your dad looked like when you have a picture! AND Kazune-kun! And how the hell did you plan on finding out what he looked like by 'studying abroad'? I don't know what your problem is but I bet it's hard to pronounce."_

Himeka: "OH, THAT'S RIGHT! I HAVE A PICTURE! Oops…I guess going to London was pointless!"

-Kazune gets angry for spending so much money for two tickets to London-

Panda-chan: "Smart, Himeka-chan, you're so intelligent and dedicated…"

Himeka: "Um…damn…straight?"

Panda-chan: "Ah, why not…

_To: Shi-chan From: MewCuxie12_

_Question/Statement: "Do you think you sustained any brain-damage when Karin flung you against the wall?"_

Shi-chan: "Ah! I reeeeeeemembered that day…"

Panda-chan: "And…?"

Shi-chan: "I surprisingly recovered all injurrrrrrrries."

Panda-chan: "Incredible, Shi-chan, I must say!"

Shi-chan: "Damn straaaaaaaaaaaaight!"

Panda-chan: "Kawaii…

_To: Shi-chan From: MewCuxie12_

_Question/Statement: "If those 3 little kittens are yours, then who's the daddy cat?"_

Shi-chan: "I have yeeeeeeeeeeeeeet to find that out…the kittens just appeared right thhhhhhhhhhhere…"

Panda-chan: "Um, kinda off topic, but, why do you slur your words, Shi-chan? And, why does your name mean death?"

Shi-chan: "I dunnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnno, it's actually kinda funnnnnnnnnnnnnnn!"

Karin: "Auntie named her Shi-chan because she hates cats…"

Auntie: "Damn Straight!"

Panda-chan: "Wow, I'm surprised I heard that from **you**…

_To: Karin and Kazune From: MewCuxie12_

_Question/Statement: "When do you two plan on getting married?"_

Kazune: "I suppose when we're the right age…I mean, what kind of thirteen year old teens get married? Is that even legal?"

Karin: "Maybe about early twenties, late teens…like, 19 or so…"

Panda-chan: "Oh, the age I thought Kirio was at first!"

Kirio: "Zip it, Panda-chan…"

Panda-chan: "But, you don't look 15! My 16 year old sister still looks like she's my age and you look like a grown man! Same thing with Miaka in Fushigi Yugi, she's 15 years old and all these guys are in love with her! Ridicule! She looks, like, 18!"

Kirio: "Well, maybe you just see it wrong because you're so underdeveloped and—…"

-SMACK! -

Panda-chan: "You shut the –bleep- up, fiend!

_To: Karin From: MewCuxie12_

_Question/Statement: "You really need to put a lock on the liquor cabinet."_

Karin: "Yes, we've tried that many times before…but, unfortunately…Kazune uses MY bobby pins to open up the lock…that dirty thief…"

Kazune: "Hey, what if your addiction was trapped behind a small piece of metal?"

Karin: "I'd move on…depending on what the object actually was…"

Panda-chan: "Y'all better not lock up my Kakashi plush…"

-Silence-

Panda-chan: "I mean, uh…-sweatdrops-…nevermind…

_To: Auntie From: MewCuxie12_

_Question/Statement: "How old are you? (Heh. I just felt like being rude) But seriously? How old ARE you? 80? 90? Or have you hit 100 yet?"_

Auntie: "I'm 49, thank you very much!"

Panda-chan: "Really now?" –snickers, puts elbow on Auntie's shoulder- "Because Wikipedia says nothing about that being your age…mweheh…"

Auntie: "Um, I'm not even _in any_ Wikipedia article…I'm too minor of a character…you know?"

Panda-chan: "49…hmm…let's take a look at Michelle Pfeiffer, also, conveniently, 49 years of age…" –pulls out random picture of celebrity Michelle- "Hmm…she's actually quite stunning for 49 years old…and, now, a pic of Auntie…"

-Pulls out pic of Auntie from Kamichama Karin volume one-

Auntie: "Humph, you've got nerve…I already know what you're gonna say…"

Panda-chan: "You've GOT to be older!"

Auntie: -sighs- "All right, I'm 53…"

-Panda-chan raises eyebrow-

Auntie: "56! Happy now?"

Panda-chan: "Good…good…heheh…

_To: Auntie From: MewCuxie12_

_Question/Statement: "If Karin's mom is your sister and Karin is a clone of her mom then why don't you look like Suzuka? She's pretty and you're ugly. Why?"_

Auntie: "UGLY? I was once the prom queen—…"

Panda-chan: -singing- "**_YOU SAY YOU WANNA REVOLUTION, WELL, YOU KNOW, WE ALL WANNA CHANGE THE WORLD!"_**

****silence-

Panda-chan: "Forgive me…yopp…"

Kazune: "Yopp?"

Panda-chan: "You guys didn't know, I'm JoJo in Seussical! I'm one of the big parts, you know…I have to shout YOPP really loud so the sour kangaroo, the Wickersham brothers, and the jungle citizens know that the Who's do exist and that Horton the elephant wasn't lying!"

-Crickets chirp…-

Panda-chan: "I wear braided pig-tails, too…heheheheheheheehehe…I love braided pigtails, like Karin's old school look…that was actually pretty cute, especially in the anime…"

Karin: "Would you please quit changing the subject all the time?" –sweatdrops-

Auntie: "Ahem…I was quite busy…"

Panda-chan: "Sumimasen…" (**Sorry,** in Japanese)

Auntie: "Anyway…Suzuka, yes…I was always jealous of her being with another boyfriend everyday…"

Karin: "What about the prom queen thing?"

Auntie: "Ah, that was bull –bleep-, don't listen to me…"

Karin: "Oh…um…okay…" –sweatdrops as well as Panda-chan-

Panda-chan: "Yopp…

_To: The Boy Michirian (Holy cow, I didn't know until now that there was a male member of the group…and in volume 5, I looked closer…OMG, REN FROM KON KON KOKON!) From: MewCuxie12_

_Question/Statement: "Why? (I think you know what I'm talking about…)"_

Ren: "Michiru is so COOL! And, no, I'm not gay, I love Himeka!"

Himeka: "Oh, uh, who are you again?"

Ren: "Remember in elementary school? Ren Hinonishi?"

Himeka: "Uh…no…"

Ren: "Damn…"

Panda-chan: "Go make out with Kokon-sama, the cutie fox demon, you belong with her instead!

_To: Michiru From: MewCuxie12_

_Question/Statement: "Are you gay? Why did you make out with Kazune-kun?"_

Michiru: "Truth is, I'm not gay…when I first saw Kazune-kun, I was so excited…I sort of got confused…you know how you do that sometimes?"

Panda-chan: "That reminds me when it was Christmas day, I was happy to see presents under the tree, I attempted to do a cartwheel…and I almost knocked down the tree…haha, good times…"

-Sweatdrops-

Panda-chan: "Anyway…

_To: Himeka (Kujyou) From: MewCuxie12_

_Question/Statement: "Don't you think it's weird that you've never been in your own basement?"_

Himeka: "Uh, yeah, I guess so…I really couldn't care less anymore, though…it sorta slipped my little mindy windy…"

Kazusa: "By the way…in volume 7 of Kamichama Karin…when we see each other for the first time…I don't think we look _exactly_ alike!"

Panda-chan: "Come to think of it, how come NO ONE looks ALIKE when someone says "Ooh, that person looks exactly like me!" they only have, like, what, one thing in common? The only person that is an exception is Suzune…"

Suzune: "Damn straight!"

Karin: "Naughty language, Suzune-kun!"

Suzune: "Hey, don't look at me, silly…you and daddy are the ones who swaid it…"

Karin: -sweatdrops- "Ughh…"

Panda-chan: "Hem…hem…

_To: Kazune From: MewCuxie12_

_Question/Statement: "How can you afford such a big house? How did you get so rich?"_

Kazune: "Since my father was a scientist, he made a crap load of money, so, he bought a big house, became a rich bastard, and you know it…"

Panda-chan: "Kazune doesn't look like Professor Kujyou! The professor's hair was friggin' black!" –silence-

"Ugh, just forget…

_To: Karin and Kazune From: Tsubasa344_

_Question/Statement: "If Kazune/Karin died, would you move on and find some other guy/girl later?"_

Karin: "I wouldn't, I would mourn too much over his death, knowing my emotional side…"

Kazune: "Same here…I would never live without Karin, so, I would probably turn suicidal…"

Panda-chan: "EMO BOY!"

Kazune: "Not emo, just…I would, like, throw myself off a building or something…"

Panda-chan: "Really?"

Kazune: "Hmm…no, now that I think about it, I really wouldn't turn suicidal…just, be mournful…"

Panda-chan: "Okay, emo boy…yopp…

_To: Karin and Kazune From: Tsubasa344_

_Question/Statement: "If you died, would you want Kazune/Karin to move on so he/she wouldn't get lonely or something?"_

Karin: "That's a pretty tough question…hmm…I guess I would want him to move on but not take me out of his life for the rest of his eternity, you know?"

Kazune: "I would do the same thing, here…"

Panda-chan: "How touching!"

Karin and Kazune: "…"

Panda-chan: "Tremendous drama!

_To: Miyon and Yuuki From: animelover345_

_Question/Statement: "Okay, why are you guys so oblivious about each other's feelings even though you are even more obvious that you like each other than Karin and Kazune's relationship? (You must answer this together because then you can be couple at last)"_

Miyon and Yuuki: "O-oblivious…to…each other's…feelings…" –blush-

Panda-chan: "Everyone, time to watch entertainment of relationships!" –cast lowers light, puts spotlight on the academy students, and hushes voices-

Miyon: "Um…Y-Yuuki…I like you…a lot…"

Yuuki: "So…do…I…"

-HUGGLE TIME, awww-

Panda-chan: "YAY! They're finally a couple now! Yayness!"

Karin: "That's a relief!"

Panda-chan: "Yuppers!

_To: Panda-chan From: mangalvr_

_Question/Statement: "Ok, in the beginning, are you offending Card Captor Sakura or Naruto? You better not be!"_

Panda-chan: "Uh, no, I was just naming some anime/manga titles that had a bunch of fanfic stories…I forgot about that contest…ah, well, everyone's a winner! YAYNESS!"

Karin: "You're oblivious…"

Panda-chan: "What?"

Karin: "See?"

Panda-chan: "You're so full of it, Karin-chan…

_To: Panda-chan From: mangalvr_

_Question/Statement: "Why was there a little part of your story (The Black Ring)? That was uncalled for and dumb."_

Panda-chan: "I dunno…the Black Ring's dumb that way, squee…"

Kazusa: "The Kazune-Z have fully recovered and are back finally!"

-Kazune-Z enters-

Kazune-Z: "We never felt better now!"

Panda-chan: "I'm shocked you guys are still alive…

_To: Kazune-Z From: mangalvr_

_Question/Statement: "When will u stop loving Kazune? Hm? Cause if he gets re-married to Karin (IF!), what will u do then? Yes, I know, I'm evil!"_

Kazune-Z: "We will do anything to be with Kujyou-kun! And we would destroy the world if that girly got married to Kujyou-kun!"

Karin: "With what? Your cell phones?"

Kazune-Z: "Uh, no…hmm…good question…"

Karin: "Damn Straight!"

Panda-chan: "Uh, hello…

_To: Panda-chan From: mangalvr_

_Question/Statement: "In KKChu, since I haven't read it yet, how idiotic/good is it? People keep on saying that Jin's an idiot (I sort of agree, but like I said, I haven't read the book- curse you idiotic translators!) and stuff. Heehee…"_

Panda-chan: "I actually think it's better than the original series…despite the fact Kazusa-chan is not in it…-sniffle-…and, I actually don't think Jin's that much of an idiot, really. Sure, he ruins Kazune and Karin's relationship, but he still needs some love, doesn't he? And I like how more characters were added, like Suzune-kun, Jin, and of course, the baddies we know and love, Rika and Shingen…"

Rika and Shingen: "Damn Straight!"

Panda-chan: "Ahem…

_To: Shi-chan From: mangalvr_

_Question/Statement: "Do u ever get annoyed by any of the cast? (INCLUDING PANDA!)"_

Shi-chan: "Sometimeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeees, but really, not Panda-chaaaaaaaaaan…"

Panda-chan: "Yayness!"

Kirio: "I still think you're annoying…" –coughs-

Panda-chan: "You…you…you!" –Panda-chan trips and falls on Kirio, making them land in a position-

Karin: "Finally, girl on top of boy! In your face!"

-Panda-chan and Kirio blush-

Kirio: "Get off of me…please…" –Panda-chan gets up, and for some reason, Kirio rushes to the bathroom-

Kazune: "Haha, he's gonna pee himself!"

Panda-chan: "I doubt he likes me…like the guy I like (name finally revealed in "I'm Pretty Average, chapter two!)…I mean, we talk all the time, his friends give me hateful glares, he complimented my looks, he always gives me a smile, and—…"

Karin: "He likes you…"

Panda-chan: "Hahaha, you're such a comedian, Karin-chan!

_To: Suzuka/Kazuto From: mangalvr_

_Question/Statement: "Why did you marry each other?"_

Suzuka: "Ah, don't you remember, honey?"

Kazuto: "Ah, why, of course, baby boo…"

-No comment…-

Suzuka: "It was at high school, our senior year…we were in each other's chemistry class…we became partners…Kazuto was such a shy little thing…heheheh…"

Kazuto: "Then later, I didn't have anyone to go to the winter dance with…so…I asked her, and she said yes…"

Suzuka: "And, while we were slow dancing, he asked me out…and, realizing I was crushing on him, I said yes…heheh…"

Kazuto: "We were the only couple in school that actually stayed together for the entire school year…and, then, when I finished my studies in college…I asked her to marry me, and she accepted, of course…" –blush-

Suzuka: "Hehehheheh…good times…"

Panda-chan: "How…romantic…

_To: Kazuto From: mangalvr_

_Question/Statement: "Why did you ever create the transformation rings in the first place?"_

Kazuto: "I was quite addicted on experiments…and since I found out Himeka was in danger, I took a step in and created the god rings…"

Panda-chan: "Why rings? Why not a necklace, I mean, Kazune-kun took that style!"

Kazuto: "Rings were the smallest to make…"

Panda-chan: "And not earrings?"

Kazuto: "That would be a little gay, now, wouldn't it be?"

Panda-chan: "You got a point there, Kazuto-san…I JUST REALIZED SOMETHING! WITHOUT YOU, KAMICHAMA KARIN WOULDN'T BE LIKE IT WOULD BE TODAY! THANK YOU, KAZUTO-SAN!" –Huggles-

Kazuto: "Get off of me!" –shakes, then finally scrapes off Panda-chan-

Panda-chan: -teary eyes- "But…but Kazuto…we love you…"

Karin: "You take things after movies too much…"

Panda-chan: "Ah, be quiet…

_To: Suzuka From: mangalvr_

_Question/Statement: "Did Kazuto persuade you to become 'reborn'? Or did you just do it?"_

Suzuka: "I was baking some muffins, Kazuto-san's favorite, and I walked down into his lab, since he wasn't responding when I called him up to get some…and, then, he looked at me and said, quote on quote _You can be my experiment instead, come here_, and, before I knew it, Karin was born…"

Karin: "Ahh, I see…"

Kirio: "Phew, I've returned…anything important missed?"

Kazune: "Yeah, Panda-chan was belly-dancing…"

Kirio: -blush- -rushes to bathroom again-

Panda-chan: "Ugh…TMI…"

Kazune: "Damn straight!"

Panda-chan: "Well, we got a lot of questions in this chapter, and they're all answered! So, it's time to go…"

Kazusa: "Keep reading and asking questions!"

Michiru: "Cheerio!"

Panda-chan: "Yopp!"

_Continued in next question page…_


	9. April Showers, Bring Us Weirdness!

We Know All

**We Know All!**

**8**

**(Dates: April 1-25)**

Ami: -Walks into WKA studio- "Sorry I am late everyone, the guy in front of us was slow and started to—" –Everyone in the studio is sprawled on ground, including Panda-chan-

"Panda-chan, get up! Time to start the question-answering process again! Uh…Panda-chan?" –Panda-chan doesn't budge…-

"Oh, God! Is she dead? I'm too scared to check for a pulse! Oh my God! Panda-chan, arise, please!"

Mariko: -Wheelchair slowly squeaks while entering, with cute, but evil, chuckles-

Ami: "Mariko-chan, thank goodness you are here! It's Panda-chan, she's not moving at all whatsoever, as well as everyone else in here—hey, what's so funny?"

Mariko: "Ami…Ami…you're next…" –giggles-

Ami: -Falls to ground- "No…no…you couldn't have…you couldn't…you couldn't have killed your biggest fan…no way…this cannot be happening…" –cries-

Panda-chan: "APRIL FOOLS!" –Ami screams and briefly faints-

"Haha got you! Now Kazune has to give me five bucks! SHAZAM!" –Kazune mumbles a cuss word while giving Panda-chan five dollars-

Ami: "I hate everyone! That was too mean!"

Panda-chan: "Thanks for helping us out here, Panda-chan. Lucy was too moody to help us, so, I got my favorite cutie in the world to assist us!"

Mariko: -giggles- "It was fun! Bye again!" –exits-

Panda-chan: "You readers probably wanna hurt me for doing that, oh well…

_To: Ren Hinonishi (AKA, Boy Michirian) From: mangalvr _

_Question/Statement: "Anyway, I feel sorry for you because Himeka doesn't even know you in this manga/anime. Who agrees?" Ren: "Yes, unfortunately for me…I miss the good old days where we would talk about monsters and all sorts of stuff…it was great…"_

Himeka: "I'm sorry, but I REALLY don't know who you are"

Ren: -sobs- "THIS CANNOT BE!"

Panda-chan: "Dude, I mean, Ren-kun…I will say this slowly so you can understand me…**Go…out…with…Kokon…**she deserves you more than Himeka-chan does."

-Kokon appears-

Kokon: "H-h-hi! Hinonishi-sama, I came to repay you!" –Glomps Ren-

Ren: -blush-

Kazusa: "Isn't that fox demon girl breaking the rules by coming in a Kamichama Karin fanfic?"

Panda-chan: "Doesn't she _sorta _count as a Kamichama Karin character though? I mean, she knows Kazune-kun and Himeka-chan and all but oh well.

_To: Panda-chan From: mangalvr_

_Question/Statement: "__What do you think of the cast? Be honest. (I MEAN EVERY SINGLE PERSON!)"_

Panda-chan: "Let's see…I'll name all…GO!

Karin, pretty cool, even though she can be stupid sometimes and she's kind of a weakling, and her catch phrases are not-so-good, Kazune is pretty cool, as well…despite his pervy side and the fact that he drinks, I like him, he would be a good friend. Himeka is not a favorite of mine; she ruins the K x K relationship sometimes! Kirio…um…-blush-…Kirika is okay, she needs to be a bit more feminine though, I still get confused with her gender even when I know she's a girl…Himeka Karasuma is Kawaii…Michiru is cool, he would be a really cool guy to become friends with! Miyon is cool, she reminds me of myself sometimes…Yuuki, he needs more importance and love, I must say! I would date him (Besides…nevermind…), oops; you didn't hear that from me, Miyon-chan! KAZUSA is my favorite character! Totally, seriously! I love her clothes, personality, she's got a Badass transformation and her hair is so silky smooth –plays with Kazusa's hair-! The Kazune-Z and Michirians are really annoying. Shi-chan is Kawaii. Q-chan is actually kind of creepy…I dunno why…Ami, is totally cool! I love her hair, too! And her eyes when in chibi-form are pretty neat. I was upset that she wasn't in the anime at all! Jin is pretty cool, even though he can be annoying. Rika is a bitch, even though she's pretty. Shingen is awesome! I dunno why, either…he's just cool that way…oh, and Auntie…she can just jump off of a cliff or something…AND SUZUNE! Cutest character in the series besides Kazusa!

Okay, I think that's everyone…hopefully I got everyone…"

Karin: "You need to slow down your talk time…"

Panda-chan: "Um, sure…but…DAMN STRAIGHT!

_To: Kazune-Z From: mangalvr_

_Question/Statement: "__Will all of you marry Kazune? Or just one of you? Who will it be? (SO EVIL!)"_

Kazune-Z: "GAK! WE'VE NEVER THOUGHT OF THAT BEFORE!"

Karin: "Very smart thinking…"

Kazune-Z: "WE WILL ALL MARRY KUJYOU-KUN!"

Yuuki: "Is polygamy allowed?"

Panda-chan: "I'll never know…

_To: Ami From: kamika-stars_

_Question/Statement: "__I have been wondering this since you first came into the story...How on earth did you learn Japanese that quick? You just randomly came to Japan from England hmm... strange..."_

Ami: "I did some extra foreign language studying before I moved to Japan! In school, we were taking Spanish, but I switched to Japanese just before the semester ended and I moved to Japan!"

Panda-chan: "Come to think of it…why are you from England and your name is Japanese? Same goes with Michi…"

-Crickets chirp-

Michiru: "I have no idea…"

Ami: "Bollocks…that's another question yet to be unsolved…"

Panda-chan: "Whatever, nevermind…

_To: Panda-chan From: kamika-stars_

_Question/Statement: "Kazusa is in Chu! Yayness!!"_

Panda-Chan: "YAYNESS INDEED!" –Glomps Kazusa-

Kazusa: "Uh…thanks?"

Panda-chan: "Your haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaair is soooooooooooooooooooo smooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooth…"

Kazusa: "Um...thanks again?"

Panda-chan: "K's, I'm done…

_To: Kazune From: kamika-stars_

_Question/Statement: "__so...er... why do you cross dress so much... I could understand one time maybe you know, when you helped Karin but still… you seem to make a bit of a habit of it..."_

Kazune: "Ugh…Karin forces me to…in all sorts of ridiculous situations…"

Karin: "Oh, Kazune! Time to wear your Haruhi Suzumiya costume!"

Kazune: "NOOOO!"

Panda-chan: "Dang, I love Haruhi Suzumiya!

_To: Kirio From: kamika-stars_

_Question/Statement: "If you're so annoyed about being called Glasses man, why not get contacts? (Sorry if that's already been asked S)"_

Kirio: "I'm the type that cannot handle the responsibility of contact lenses…"

Panda-chan: "What happened?"

Kirio: "One landed in my mouth and it didn't taste good…"

Panda-chan: -Bawls out laughing- "OH MY LORDY LORD! SOMEONE IS BATHED IN STUPID!"

Kirio: "What the –bleep- did you just say?"

Kirika: "Brother…you look better in glasses…"

Kirio: -clears throat- "Fine…"

Panda-chan: "Hahahha…

_To: Kazune From: MewCuxie12 (She's gonna eat you guys with the dares, haha)_

_Question/Statement: "__I know I've been on you a lot lately about your drinking problem, so to make things fair I have this question: What's Karin like when she's drunk? If you don't know then..."_

Karin: "Uh-oh…"

Kazune: "She's CRAZY!"

Karin: "You weren't supposed to tell them that I drink, too!"

Panda-chan: -Puts hand to ear- "What's this I hear? Ohoho! Karin drinks too?"

Karin: "Not as much as Kazune-kun does, but…I lost a bet, okay?"

Panda-chan: "I see…

_To: Karin From: MewCuxie12_

_Question/Statement: "__I DARE you to chug down 3 gallons of sake! (Panda-chan please shove it down her throat if she doesn't do it)"_

Panda-chan: "Ooh, this'll be fantastic!"

-Kazusa and Q-chan bring in 3 gallons of sake-

Karin: "GAK! I couldn't…"

Panda-chan: "Open wide, Karin, I'll put my fist in your mouth so you'll open wider to chug down this sake!"

Karin: "Okay, okay! I'll do it!"

Cast: "CHUG! CHUG! CHUG! CHUG!" –Karin chugs down the 3 gallons, belches, then passes out-

Kazune: "Holy crap! Hanazono down!"

Auntie: "Ah, who gives a damn…"

Panda-chan: "Sheesh, Auntie, give some respect to your own niece…

_To: Suzune From: MewCuxie12_

_Question/Statement: "__YOU ARE SO CUTE!! AH!! NEwayz...I was wondering, how do you feel about Himeka? Sister-wise?"_

Suzune: "She's nice…although…she drwesses me up in drwesses and wibbons…I'm a boy, not a girl, Himeka-chan!"

Himeka: "But he's such a cutie I have to dress him up!"

Suzune: "NOO!" –sobs, Panda-chan slaps Himeka-

Panda-chan: "You made him cry! I bet Rika was behind this!"

Rika: "Damn."

Panda-chan: "Uncoolness!

_To: Panda-chan From: MewCuxie12_

_Question/Statement: "__I told you Rika was a –bleep-...but you gotta admit, nearly A? XD That is kinda pathetic. No offense."_

Rika: "Oh, in your face! Even Karin beat you in that department!"

Panda-chan: "Actually…I was measured the other day…and I'm A…HAHA! IN **YOUR** FACE RIKA!"

Rika: "Dang it!"

Kazune: "Um…what brought on this subject in the first place?" –blushes-

Panda-chan: "I don't know…it is kind of odd, isn't it?

_To: Michiru From: MewCuxie12_

_Question/Statement: "__Would you ever cheat on Himeka with Kazusa? (I'm thinking of making a story on that)?"_

Kazusa: "Oh dear…"

Himeka: "Oh me, oh my!"

Michiru: "Hmm…Kazusa is quite an attractive lady, I must say…hmm…I'll think about it…even though Himeka is just as cute…"

Himeka and Kazusa: "Arigato!"

Kazusa: "Hey, Panda-chan…don't you get tired of saying a different statement before reading off a question?"

Panda-chan: "Huh? What do you mean?"

Kazusa: "I mean that before you read off a question, you have to say a remark or a statement, you know?"

Panda-chan: "Hmm…your right…what should I do?"

Kazusa: "Hmm…I don't know…maybe let another character read off a question?"

Panda-chan: "Okay! We already did Kirio with his keeping up with the Karasuma's thingy…Shingen with his theft…and you when you replaced my absence…so…who's next up in line?"

Rika: "I know! How about me?"

Panda-chan: "It's obvious I would pick you—Suzune!"

Rika: "HIM? HIM? HIM? HE'S JUST A KID!"

Panda-chan: "And you're just a bitch…" –Rika pouts-

Suzune: "YAY! I just learned how to read, too! Time to read again!

**_To: Kazune From: MewCuxie12_**

_**Question/Statement: "**__**Would you ever abuse Himeka (this would also be in that story I'm thinking of making)?"**_

Kazune: "I would never abuse my own cousin/daughter unless she did something REALLY bad!"

Panda-chan: "Like what?"

Kazune: "Hmm…I dunno…SOMETHING REALLY BAD!"

Panda-chan: "Nice defensive words there, Kazune-kun…-faces Suzune- Good job, little Suzune! Time to give the notebook back to me!"

Suzune: "Okay!"

Panda-chan: "Ahem…

_To: Kirio From: MewCuxie12_

_Question/Statement: "God Man! Keep it in your pants! Geez!"_

Kirio: "Ugh…er…um…it was rather an emergency…"

Panda-chan: "Huh? What was? Eh?"

Kirio: "Nothing! Nothing! Nothing!"

Panda-chan: "Weird…OH! OH! OH! DISNEY'S SECRETS ARE REVEALED AT LAST!"

Cast: "HUUUHHHH?"

Panda-chan: "Some classic Disney films have secret innuendos in them, I think that's hilarious…I did research on them!"

Karin: "Do you have a life?"

Panda-chan: "Hm, not really…

_To: Kirika From: MewCuxie12_

_Question/Statement: "__My friend is bi so I'm not judging. But do you still like Karin?"_

Kirika: "Well, that's a relief, then. Hmm…I think I got over her a long time ago…so, there's no one special in my mind right at the moment…"

Panda-chan: "Hey, Kirika! Which color looks best on me? Black or green?"

Kirika: "Hmm…black…why?"

Panda-chan: "Cuz I need a dress for our 8th grade dance! We're all gonna look prettiful!"

Miyon: "Say, Panda-chan, isn't your birthday coming up very soon, hm?"

Panda-chan: "WHY YES, IT IS! THE SIXTEENTH OF APRIL! Yay!!"

Cast: "_Happy Birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Panda-chan, happy birthday to you…"_

Suzune: "And many more, on channel four…"

Panda-chan: "YAYNESS!"

Mariko: "Happy birthday! Here's another cake I baked! It's vanilla with strawberries!"

-Again, the cake looks the opposite of edible-

Panda-chan: "Er…thanks Mariko-chan, go back to trying to fight Lucy now…

_To: Kazune From: MewCuxie12_

_Question/Statement: "How do you feel about Kirika liking Karin?"_

Kazune: "Well, at first, before I found out she was really a woman, I was pretty jealous because all Karin would talk about was her "Senpai". But now, since Kirika said she was over Karin, I'm fine with it now."

Panda-chan: "_I believe I can fly…I believe I can touch the sky…_"

Kirio: "Ugh…why do you insist on singing 24/7?"

Panda-chan: "It's cuz I heart da music!"

Kirio: "It's quite annoying, really…"

Panda-chan: "Shut up, Mr. "Contacts taste bad"-man…

_To: Himeka Karasuma From: MewCuxie12_

_Question/Statement: "Okay. So if Micchi starts going out with Himeka, but cheats on her with Kazusa, then eventually breaks up with both of them, would you go out with him? (Also in the story)"_

Himeka Karasuma: "Oh, I would love to—…"

Kirio: "SHE'S WAY TO YOUNG TO BE FLIRTACIOUS WITH OLDER MEN!"

Himeka Karasuma: "Ugh, Kirio-san…you're so embarrassing sometimes…"

Kirio: "He's too old for you!"

Himeka Karasuma: "Is not! Panda-chan is too young for you, cradle robber!"

-Eerie silence…-

Kirio: "T-That's different! She'll be turning 14!"

Himeka Karasuma: "You're 15…"

Kirio: "Damn it all! I mean, oh yeah…"

Panda-chan: "Ehehehehehehheh…-gulps-

_To: Suzuka From: MewCuxie12_

_Question/Statement: "Did you Karin's auntie get along?"_

Auntie: "…"

Suzuka: "My, my, Auntie always had such a temper, but I always solved her problems…hehehe…"

Auntie: "You're too optimistic, Suzuka…"

Suzuka: "Eh?"

Panda-chan: "You're too minor, Auntie…

_To: Ugly Old Bat (Auntie) hahahaha From: MewCuxie12_

_Question/Statement: "How much do you weigh? You're clearly in the thousands, but be specific."_

Auntie: "Thousands? THOUSANDS? I think not! I'm clearly 434 pounds!"

-Silence, crickets begin chirping loudly…"

Panda-chan: "434, eh? Thanks for the revealing of a secret, Auntie…"

Auntie: -sadly sighs- "-unenthusiastically- damn straight…"

Panda-chan: "What could be next!

_To: Kirio/Panda-chan From: MewCuxie12_

_Question/Statement: "I dare you to kiss Panda-chan/Kirio!"_

-Cast gasps in excitement, they pull out picture phones and cameras-

Kirio: "…" –blush-

Panda-chan: "…" –blush-

Karin: "KISS! KISS! KISS! KISS! KISS!"

-Kirio inhales, grabs Panda-chan's shoulders, and kisses her gently on the lips-

-After about 20 seconds, Kirio breaks kiss-

Panda-chan: "Ummmmm…" –blushes beat red-

Kirio: "Um…yeah…"

Panda-chan: "Next…-blush-…"

Michiru: "WAS THAT YOUR FIRST KISS?"

Panda-chan: "I wouldn't count it as a first kiss, since Kirio's a fictional character, you know…oh well…

_To: Kazusa From: Mew Mew Kazusa_

_Question/Statement: "Did you know Artemis is a few minutes older than Apollo? Artemis actually helped with Apollo's birth. I learned this from T."_

Kazusa: "I know! Even Panda-chan saw that mistake when she first read about me!"

Panda-chan: "Artemis was older than Apollo and saw her own mother give birth to Apollo, which made Artemis go "Holy –bleep-! I'm never gonna have kids!"…I also read that Artemis has 100—"

Kazusa: "Keep this rated T, please…"

Panda-chan: "My bad…-sweatdrops-…

_To: Kazune From: Mew Mew Kazusa_

_Question/Statement: "Y'know, me and my friend T agree that Apollo is the gay god. I think that kinda fits you. I mean you cry, you're scared of bugs, kinda girl stuff. Heh... you got a gay god..."_

Kazune: "Unfortunately, she has a point…I even agree with her…"

Panda-chan: "Sheesh that IS unfortunate…"

Kazune: "Apollo was pretty cool though…"

Panda-chan: "For being a gay poet…"

Kazune: "Shut your mouth!"

Panda-chan: "NEVER! MWAHAHA!

_To: Panda-chan From: WeHoldTheseTruths_

_Question/Statement: "So, will you please tell the readers how you really feel about Kirio WITHOUT cutting the confession short and/or avoiding the question completely… If you don't answer honestly I'll eat you. :"_

Panda-chan: "Oh no! I refuse to be eaten!"

Karin: "So, will you finally confess?" –puts elbow on Panda-chan's shoulder-

Panda-chan: -sighs- "Okay…I think Kirio is one of the top 5 sexiest anime/manga characters in the world and I'm madly in love with him…"

Kirio: -blushes-

Panda-chan: "I hope you're all happy…

_To: Karin and Kazune From: kazunexkarinfan4_

_Question/Statement: "I dare Kazune-kun and Karin-chan to kiss for 15 seconds straight! XD hehe…"_

Kazune-Z: "OBJECTION!"

Panda-chan: "Go away, Kazune-Z, or I'll attack you with water balloons of doom!"

Kazune: "KARINNNNNNNNNNN, LETSA DO ITTTTTTTTTTTTT!"

Karin: "OMFG!"

-Kiss for over 15 seconds…poor Karin-chan…-

Kazune: "YAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!"

Karin: "You're a monster…"

Kazune-Z: "OBJECTION!"

Panda-chan: "Shut up, stupid peoples!

_To: Suzune From: kazunexkarinfan4_

_Question/Statement: "This isn't a question but I just wanted to say Suzune-Kun is soo cute! XD wah!_

Suzune: "I'm still cuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuute!"

Panda-chan: "That you are, yopp!"

Suzune: "Yopp! Yopp! Yopp!"

Kazune: "Panda-chan, stop ruining our child's mind with your stupidity!"

Panda-chan: "You stop ruining your child's mind with pervy-ness…

_To: Suzuka and Kazuto From: kazunexkarinfan4_

_Question/Statement: "Say, how did you guys meet?"_

Suzuka and Kazuto: "HIGH SCHOOL, BABY!"

Suzuka: "He was actually the geeky one and I was the popular, innocent girl!"

Panda-chan: -gasps- "Don't tell me you were a slut!"

Suzuka: "No, I wasn't, I was just a crush target, tehehe…"

Panda-chan: "Ah, I see…

_To: Panda-chan From: animelover345_

_Question/Statement: "Okay, first off, 'presuming' means 'excuse me' while 'gomen nasai' means 'I'm sorry'. I'm just saying. Now, the question, are you still wondering about the KK and peeing? Because I found in the 4th book, the side story, it has Kazune-kun needing to go to the bathroom! :)Also, why do you think Kirio-san doesn't like you? It's obvious that he does."_

Panda-chan: "Damn friends for always being incorrect of their Japanese! I should've known!"

Kazune: "How come you didn't ask us for help?"

Panda-chan: "You were too drunk and partying away…I was at home watching "Juno"…"

Kazune: "The party! Gah! Panda-chan, we didn't invite you because it was for Kamichama Karin characters only!"

Panda-chan: "Whatever…anyway…YEAH! AHA! KAZUNE IS, LIKE, THE ONLY ONE WHO REVEALS THE SECRET OF TRUTH! INNER WASTES BE GONE!"

-Silence…-

Panda-chan: "And…Kirio…oh! That little thing I was talking about on the last question page…_"I doubt he likes me…like the guy I like (name finally revealed in "I'm Pretty Average, chapter two!)…I mean, we talk all the time, his friends give me hateful glares, he complimented my looks, he always gives me a smile, and—…"_

I was being sarcastic, I accidentally deleted the "-sarcastically speaking-…" gomen nasai…yes! I did it! Woot!"

Karin: "So, what is your crush's true name?"

Panda-chan: "His name is finally revealed in chappy two of I'm Pretty Average…but if you're too lazy to look there or for those who didn't read it yet, I'll let you play hang man!"

"Five letters…any vowels?"

Kazune: "A!"

Panda-chan: "Crud…"

-A--

"Any other vowels?"

Suzune: "Q!"

…

Panda-chan: "Uh, no…"

Michiru: "OH! THAT FELLOW MARCO!"

Panda-chan: "I'll kill you, Micchi…" –grits teeth-

Kirika: "Does he even know you like him?"

Panda-chan: "I don't know…but I'll let him get a hint at our 8th grade dance, baby!"

Kirika: "Wow, good luck…"

Panda-chan: "Thank you…

_To: Karin From: animelover345_

_Question/Statement: "You have once been on top of Kazune when you fell. It was in the 5th book when you and Kazune were talking about Micchi-kun. Also, are you a dirty blond or a light brunette? I think your dirty blond, but people say other wise."_

Karin: "That's right! I did! Good eyes, animelover345!"

Panda-chan: "Remember when you called Kazune a butt face in that scene…that was pretty funny…" –chuckles-

Karin: "Um…sure…and, it's dirty blonde. In the manga, it does look light brunette, but it is definitely dirty blonde!"

Panda-chan: "Very off topic here, but, Himeka-chan…WHY DO YOU TALK SOOOO SLOWLY IN THE ANIME? IT'S FRICKING ANNOYING! IT TAKES, LIKE, AN HOUR TO LET YOU SAY ONE WORD!"

Himeka: "I…don't know…"

Panda-chan: "There she goes again…grr…

_To: Rika From: animelover345_

_Question/Statement: "Okay, if you like Micchi-kun in the past when you were Himeka Karasuma, does that mean that you like Shingen-kun because he looks so much like Micchi-kun? I mean, look at him! They even have the same weird personality!"_

Rika: "Hmm…wait a minute, who's Shingen again?"

Shingen: "IT CANNOT BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Panda-chan: "I pity you, Shingen-kun, I truly do…

_To: Michiru From: animelover345_

_Question/Statement: "Why do like to play as bad match maker? I mean, you pretty much put the moves on Karin-chan AND Kazune-kun. What's up with that?"_

Michiru: "Ah, what's a little fun in assisting relationships, eh?"

Karin: "Assist? More like tearing apart almost…"

Michiru: "Huh?"

Panda-chan: "OOH! DA LOVE DRAMAS!" –pulls out a random camera-

Kazune: "Put that camera away, Panda-chan, this isn't a love drama! Sheesh!"

Panda-chan: "Fine…

_To: Kazune From: animelover345_

_Question/Statement: "Why do people keep making you a pervert in all the fanfics when you only get like that when you're drunk? I, for one, don't think your pervert when you didn't have any alcohol. I actually think your sweet, but a sexist. Ask Karin, its most likely thinks your sweet, but a perverted sexist."_

Kazune: "Yeah! I've wondered the same thing!" –silence- "PANDA-CHAN!"

Panda-chan: "WHAAAAT? Ever since you got all pervy with Karin in the fifth book, you know, where you're touching her thigh and stuff…and all those positions you fell with her…I guess people took the whole thing that way of you…you know?"

Kazune: "Hey! The thigh thing was uncontrollable! I was…I dunno…"

Karin: "Drunk?"

Kazune: "Surprisingly, no…I dunno…"

Panda-chan: "What about the trips with the interesting positions?"

Kazune: "Accidents, all of them!"

Panda-chan: "Suuuure…

_To: Himeka (Kujyou) From: animelover345_

_Question/Statement: "I give you and Micchi-kun my blessings...Since you two said you are a couple, that is all I have to say. I think you two are cute together because you two are the ones that were in the way of Karin and Kazune's relationship '! Anyway, how's London?"_

Himeka: "London is fun! I saw Big Ben and I messed around with those stiff guard guys! Heheh, they didn't move an inch!"

Panda-chan: "I've always wanted to shake one…"

-Silence…-

Panda-chan: "You know, grab them behind the shoulders and shake them madly…haha, that would be so funny!"

Kazune: "You're a monster…"

Panda-chan: "Well, you're a sexist…so there…

_To: Jin From: animelover345_

_Question/Statement: "I hate you. You're an idiot. You're the only thing in Kazune-kun and Karin-chan's relationship. Do you know that Karin-chan and Kazune-kun are clones of Professor Kazuto and his wife Suzuka? Also, that they wed in the future? If this doesn't brake your heart, than you're a bigger love-struck idiot than I thought."_

Jin: "…"

Panda-chan: "Nice fan service, Jin-kun…"

Jin: "Ah, well…at least I have my goddess…"

Panda-chan: "Do you now?" –points at Karin and Kazune cuddling with each other-

Jin: "DAMN IT ALL!"

Panda-chan: "Damn! You're life really _does_ suck!

_To: Jin From: valorkairi_

_Question/Statement: "How are you so smexy?"_

Jin: "Yay! Fan girl!"

Panda-chan: "Wow! It's about time, too!"

Jin: "All my smexiness comes naturally, baby, yeah!"

Panda-chan: "You remind me of _him_…"

Jin: "Eh?"

Panda-chan: "Nothing…

_To: Himeka From: valorkairi_

_Question/Statement: "You scare me. How do you feel about that?"_

Himeka: "Me? Scary? Heheh, that's awfully funny! Tehe! Boogedy-boodegy-boo!"

Panda-chan: "What the hell was that?" –sweatdrops-

Himeka: "I'm a phantom! Whee!"

Panda-chan: "Phantom? Like Phantom of the Opera?"

Himeka: "Sure!"

Panda-chan: "Yayness!

_To: Kazune From: valorkairi _

_Question/Statement: "You scare me, too. But I still loves you XD…"_

Kazune: "Um…thanks?"

Panda-chan: "Now that valorkairi mentions it, you can be awfully frightening…like in the seventh book where you brutally attacked Kirio baby…well, it was really Kirihiko, but, you brutally attacked Kirio baby's hot bod!"

Kazune: "That wasn't scary, that was anger…I wanted to save Himeka!"

Panda-chan: "Something's bothering me about the fight scenes in the books and the anime…one, the fights are too short, I'm an action-crazy girl, two, enemies get defeated too quickly…and three…I don't think I've ever seen Karin win a battle _all by herself…_maybe once EVER, but that's it. Like, she got help from Shi-chan one time, she got help from Kazusa another time, she got TONS of help from Kazune, and other peoples assisted her, too…what up with that?"

Karin: "Are you calling me weak?"

Panda-chan: "Uh…yeah, I guess so…except when you punch Kazune…that's it…"

Karin: "How dare you diss us!"

Panda-chan: "Eeks! I'm not dissing you!"

Karin: "Good! You better not be!"

Panda-chan: "It was only a small statement, gosh…

_To: Karin From: valorkairi_

_Question/Statement: "How old were you when you got pregnant?"_

Karin: "Um…about 20 or something…"

Panda-chan: "SLOW DOWN, THERE!"

Karin: "You are disgusting…"

Panda-chan: "But, at least wait when you start drinking…oh, wait! You BOTH ALREADY ARE!"

Kazune and Karin: "SHUT UP!"

Panda-chan: "NEVER! BWAHAHAHAAAA!

_To: Kazune From: valorkairi_

_Question/Statement: "Your a perv in chu. Any reason why the sudden change? Although I'm not complaining... It's awesome when he goes into h mode."_

Kazune: "I guess when you hit puberty, many things begin to—…"

-Karin punches Kazune-

Kazune: "What the hell was that for?!"

Karin: "There are children here!" –points to Suzune and Himeka Karasuma, who stare blankly at nothingness-

Kazune: "So? They must learn about puberty sometime soon!"

Michiru: "You see, kids, puberty is the time in life where you become a boy or girl into a man or woman…like how woman develop—…"

Panda-chan: "MICCHI!"

Michiru: "Panda-chan hasn't developed much, she's only a small size…the poor thing…" –giggles- -Panda-chan pushes Michiru out of a window-

Panda-chan: "Anyway, we're all out of questions, so they've all been answered! Yayness!"

Kazusa: "Please continue asking questions to us, it is making us feel so honored! And we will answer as best as we can, too!"

Shingen: "See you in the future chapters!"

Cast: "DAMN STRAIGHT!"

_Continued in upcoming question page…_

_**WE'RE BACK AND ALIVE TO SELL YOU HIMEKA'S PLAID BUTTON ACCESSORIES! WE PROBABLY TOTALLY FORGOT ABOUT HER LITTLE BUTTONS IN HER HAIR AS WE CONTINUED THROUGH THE SERIES, BUT THEY'RE NOW YOURS TO OWN FOR JUST ONLY 19.95! GIVE THEM TO A FRIEND, WEAR IN YOUR HAIR, PUT THEM ON YOUR BACKPACK, BIKE, NOTEBOOK, OR LOCKER! ALSO DECORATE YOUR ROOM WITH OVER 1000 WHEN YOU ORDER NOW!**_

**Panda-chan: "DIE, IMBECILE!" –Shoots commercial ad announcer-**

**Panda-chan: "I wonder who that guy is anyway…oh well…"**

**Announcer: "The name's Announcer!"**

**Panda-chan: "What do you want with us?"**

**Announcer: "To sell Kamichama Karin items!"**

**Panda-chan: "Go do that on EBAY!" –shoots announcer again-**

**Panda-chan: "Goodbye for real this time…sheesh…"**


	10. Micchi's Search for a Therapist!

We Know All

**We Know All!**

**9**

Panda-chan: -singing- "_Happiness is a warm gun…_"

Kazune: "Is there a song you don't know?"

Panda-chan: "I dunno…"

Kazune: "How many songs do you have on your nano, anyway?"

Panda-chan: "A little over 300…"

Kazune: "They're all rock, alternative, metal, and J-pop…interesting…"

Panda-chan: "ALI PROJECT, yeah, babies!

_To: Oh Ancient and Huge one (Auntie) From: MewCuxie12_

_Question/Statement: "__AHAHAHAHAHA! My GOD!! You're old. You're fat. You're single. You have NO life. WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!"_

Auntie: "GRAH! I'M NOT OLD, I'M MIDDLE-AGED!"

Panda-chan: -nudges Auntie in the shoulder with elbow- "Really now…? Heheh…"

Auntie: "Oh be quiet! And nothing is wrong with me!"

Panda-chan and Karin: "-cough- liar –cough-…"

Panda-chan: "Anyway…

_To: Suzune From: MewCuxie12_

_Question/Statement: "__YOU ARE SO FREAKIN CUTE I CAN HARDLY STAND IT! "_

Suzune: "I'M CUTE! YAY!" –holds Shino's hand- "Come, we'll go to Chuckie Cheese's for our date tonight."

Shino: "Yay!"

Panda-chan: "OMG, KAWAII FEST!

_To: Rika From: MewCuxie12_

_Question/Statement: "__Who's that kid that likes you in Chu? He's just some random character isn't he? And do you like him?"_

Rika: "Someone likes me?"

Shingen: "RIKA-SAN! HELLO!"

Rika: "Wait…who the hell are you?"

Shingen: "WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?"

Karin: "Wow, that's pretty sad…its either Rika has short-term memory loss or she's just oblivious…"

Panda-chan: "I think it's the second one, Karin-chan…

_To: Karin From: MewCuxie12_

_Question/Statement: "__How often do you let Kazune-kun drink?"_

Karin: "I actually try not to let him drink at all, but he still manages to get his hands on some alcohol every once in a while…"

Panda-chan: "But what about you?"

Karin: "Shut up, Panda-chan!"

Panda-chan: "No! HAHA!

_To: Kazune From: MewCuxie12_

_Question/Statement: "How often do you sneak into the liquor cabinet? (And I know you do)"_

Kazune: "I admit it, I attempt to sneak into it just about every hour…"

Karin: "With MY bobby pins!"

Kazune: "Um…maybe…" –a crooked bobby pin falls out of Kazune's back pocket-

Karin: -punches Kazune- "You tard muffin!"

Panda-chan: "Wow…entertainment…

_To: Himeka Karasuma From: MewCuxie12_

_Question/Statement: "__So you really do like Micchi? About how old are you? I don't want too much of an age difference in my story. Which I've started btw…"_

Himeka Karasuma: "I'm about eleven years old…not that bad, hm? And, yes, I do like Micchi. Micchi's the only brunette boy in the series…yum!"

Michiru: -blushes-

Ami and Himeka Kujyou: "WHAT THE HELL?"

Panda-chan: "Uh-huh…and I'll read it, MewCuxie12!

_To: Panda-chan From: MewCuxie12_

_Question/Statement: "__WHAT THE HELL IS SO SEXY ABOUT KIRIO!! HE'S A FREAKIN LOSER!! Seriously! He has NO life outside the whole Gods thing. He's not even that good looking. And I'll admit damn near ALL the KK guys are sexy. Even Jin and Micchi even though they're annoying. But Kirio just doesn't crack that list."_

Panda-chan: "Now that you mention it…Kirio doesn't crack the list…he didn't crack my list of the top 5 sexiest male anime/manga characters…he came at number six…poor thing…"

Kirio: "WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS? I THOUGHT WE WERE IN A RELATIONSHIP!"

Panda-chan: "Well…you see…not anymore…is it all right if we were still friends though? I'm on the path to working on Marco's relationship, we're actually getting really close…"

Kirio: "…WE WERE NEVER FRIENDS TO BEGIN WITH!"

Panda-chan: "OH, YEAH, WELL, WHO GAVE ME THE FRIENDSHIP TOE RING WHEN THIS WHOLE FRICKIN FANFIC BEGAN, HUH? OH, YEAH, THAT WAS YOU, KIRIO!"

Kirio: "WELL, WHO WAS THE ONE WHO CONTINUOUSLY PUSHED ME OUT OF A WINDOW DURING THIS WHOLE MESS? THAT WAS YOU, PANDA-CHAN, THAT WAS ALL YOU! AND THE TOE RING THING WAS HIMEKA, YOU IDIOT!"

-Kirio and Panda-chan continue bickering-

Karin: "Holy –bleep-, this is frickin cool to watch Panda-chan and Mr. Glasses Man argue with each other!"

Kirio: "I'M NOT MR. GLASSES MAN FOR THE LAST –BLEEP-ING TIME! MY NAME IS KIRIO KARA—…"

-Panda-chan pushes Kirio out of a window-

Panda-chan: "Up yours, sicko!"

-Silence…-

Panda-chan: "GOOD LORD, WE'RE ALL HAPPY, ARE WE NOT?"

Cast: -salutes- "YES MA'AM!"

Panda-chan: "Excellent!

_To: Suzune From: MewCuxie12_

_Question/Statement: "__CUTE!! Ok. Are you scared of bugs like your girly father?"_

Suzune: "I'm still cute! And, a wittle bit, but not all the time…"

Kazune: "GIRLY?"

Panda-chan: "It's actually a little true…haha…gay god…" –Pokes Kazune in the side-

Kazune: "Whatever happened to you being all pissed off earlier?"

Panda-chan: "Hmm…I dunno…

_To: Himeka From: MewCuxie12_

_Question/Statement: "__Do you pass out easily? (Needed for the story)"_

Himeka: "Hmm…it depends on how I'm feeling…like when I feel really weak…"

Panda-chan: "You're weak all the time…you can't defend yourself…like Karin…"

Karin: "SHUT UP!"

Panda-chan: "You know what I'm gonna say, you know…NEVER! HEHEHA!

_To: Himeka From: MewCuxie12_

_Question/Statement: "__Would you go out with Kirio? (Also needed for the story) I mean like if your life was falling apart and nobody else wants you."_

Himeka: "Well…it would all depend on how he would treat me, you know?"

-Kirio returns from his window collapse, with bruises everywhere-

Kirio: "Where's that bitch Panda-chan?"

Panda-chan: "BWAHAHAHAAHAHA! You called me a bitch…well, a bitch is a dog, dogs bark, bark is on trees, trees are apart of nature, and nature is beautiful…thanks for the nice compliment, Kirio-san!"

Kirio: -blinks- "You're an idiot…"

Panda-chan: "So are you…

_To: Kazusa From: MewCuxie12_

_Question/Statement: "__Would you date Micchi if you knew he was dating Himeka? (Story)"_

Kazusa: "Well…I wouldn't want his relationship to be ruined or anything…but…if I was madly in love with him, I would unleash my demonic side…eheh…"

Panda-chan: "Geez, Kazusa, you bad girl!"

Kazusa: "Damn Straight!"

Panda-chan: "Oh, yeah!!

_To: Kazusa (again) From: MewCuxie12_

_Question/Statement: "100 what?"_

Panda-chan: "Oh, snap…"

Kazusa: "Goodness…"

Suzune: "Daddy said that Artemis had 100 boobs!"

Karin: "Suzune-kun!"

Panda-chan "Uh…yeah…"

Kazusa: "Thankfully, I didn't have that part to my transformation attire…"

Panda-chan: "_HAPPINESS IS A WARM GUN!"_

Kazune: "I'm guessing you're listening to your iPod right now…"

Panda-chan: "Yup, you'll never guess what song I'm listening to now!"

Himeka: "Something Kamichama Karin related?"

Panda-chan: "Yup! The second ending, Labyrinth in the Sky!"

Himeka: "Yay! Support!"

Panda-chan: "Yup! Yayness!

_To: Kazune From: MewCuxie12_

_Question/Statement: "Did you know Apollo was considered the most beautiful of the gods? Just a fact…"_

Kazune: "Yep! It matches me the most!"

Panda-chan: -cough- "Marcowouldwinoverthoselooks" –cough-

Kazune: "OH YEAH? PROVE IT!"

Panda-chan: "Fine!" –takes out seventh grade year book- "Happy frickin birthday, take a look!"

-Looks at picture of Marco-

Rika: "WOW! UBER HOTTIE! HE'S MINE!"

Panda-chan: "HE DOESN'T EVEN KNOW YOU, RIKA!"

Rika: "He will when we kiss!"

Panda-chan: "MOOOO! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Kirio: "We're surrounded by idiots…"

Kirika: -sweatdrops- "It seems so…"

-Panda-chan returns with a roll of duct tape-

Panda-chan: "Now that Rika has been tied up with my trusty duct tape, we can continue…

_To: Karin From: MewCuxie12_

_Question/Statement: "__Did you know Athena was a virgin goddess? XD Another fact…"_

Karin: "Well, that's interesting…"

Panda-chan: "Athena's your first goddess, correct? Well, two things wrong with that…one, she's a goddess of war, and you have none of that in a single bone of your body…and two, I don't think you're a virgin…"

Karin: "SH-SH-SHUT—…"

Panda-chan: "Nope! I won't! HHAAHAHAH!

_To: Kazusa From: MewCuxie12_

_Question/Statement: "Artemis is a virgin goddess, too."_

Kazusa: "Wow that is quite an interesting fact there."

Panda-chan: "Kazusa is pure, 99 percent Artemis within her!"

Kazusa: "99?"

Panda-chan: "The whole 100 thingy…you know? So, you're not fully one hundred percent…"

Kazusa: "Oh, I see…"

Panda-chan: "Yeah…

_To: Karin From: MewCuxie12_

_Question/Statement: "__Do you think you also got a little more perverted in Chu? Like Kazune-kun? It's just that your god ring is Aphrodite and she's SO not a virgin. She's got like a bajillion kids! (I've been researching the gods/goddess) So do you?"_

Karin: "Hmm…I'd say things got a tiny bit more pervy for everyone in Chu, but…the whole Aphrodite thing…NO WAY!"

Panda-chan: "Yes way…thanks to seventh grade Language Arts, I've learned all the dirty secrets of the gods and goddesses!"

Karin: "How very exciting for you…"

Panda-chan: "Yopp…

_To: Michiru From: MewCuxie12_

_Question/Statement: "__Do you like Ami? She's weird."_

Michiru: "Ami-chan? Well…uh…"

Panda-chan: "PLAYAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Ami: "Me weird? That's so—…"

Panda-chan: -singing- "_OOHOOH, OOHOOH, YEAH! OOHOOH, OOHOOH, YEAH! OOHOOH, OOHOOH, YEAH! LET ME BE WITH YOU!"_

Karin: " CHOBITS HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THIS!"

Michiru: "Anyway…um…I suppose so…"

Panda-chan: -singing- "_CALIFORNIA, REST IN PEACE…_

_To: Ami From: MewCuxie12_

_Question/Statement: "__Karin isn't a maid. And kissing your bf isn't "scandalous". I've bet you've made-out with Micchi a million times! Don't pretend to be innocent!"_

Ami: "Well, I guess that's true about Karin, but…uh…maybe…"

Panda-chan: "Oh me, oh my! A secret has been revealed!"

Ami: "Grr…"

Panda-chan: "Hehe…

To: Suzune From: MewCuxie12Question/Statement: "Can I have your autograph? YOU ARE JUST SO CUTE!!"

Suzune: "OK!"

-Scribbles down name on a piece of paper-

SUzUNe

Kazune: "He still needs to work on learning on the difference between capital and lowercase letters…" –sweatdrops-

Panda-chan: "Screw you, Kujtard, that's the sweetest thing EVER!

_To: Karin From: MewCuxie12_

_Question/Statement: "How'd you come up with the name "Suzune"? What does it mean?"_

Karin: "We actually took it from **Suzuka **and **Kazune**. Suzu from Suzuka and Ne from Kazune!"

Panda-chan: "WHOA! I never noticed that before!"

Kazune: "Pretty clever eh?"

Karin: "Damn Straight!"

Panda-chan: "We need to say that more often…

_To: Himeka From: MewCuxie12_

_Question/Statement: "Is Kazune-kun your only family? If he kicked your sorry –bleep- into the streets what would you do? (Story)"_

Himeka: "Hmm…I have no idea…"

Panda-chan: "Go with sick bastard Kirio…he'd probably eat your soul, though…"

Kirio: "Shut up, you sickening, devilish, imbecile!"

Panda-chan: "Afraid to call me a bitch again, eh? You just don't wanna the taste of my clever comeback…"

Kirio: "You got that stupid comeback from an avatar…"

Panda-chan: "…maybe…

_To: Michiru From: MewCuxie12_

_Question/Statement: "When's the last time you visited your therapist?"_

Michiru: "Silly goose, I don't have one!"

-Silence…-

Panda-chan: -Pulls out wallet, hands money to Micchi- "Here's some money, and go find a therapist, please…"

Michiru: "Um…why?"

Panda-chan: -pushes Micchi out of a window- "GO! NOW!"

Karin: "You actually handled that quite nicely, Panda-chan…"

Panda-chan: "Damn Straight!

_To: Panda-chan From: MewCuxie12_

_Question/Statement: "Do you love Kirio more than Marco?"_

Panda-chan: "KYAAAA! NOW MARCO IS MENTIONED IN THE QUESTIONS!!"

Kazune: "Is that a good thing or what?"

Panda-chan: "I guess so…AND THE ANSWER IS MARCO ALL THE WAY! Kirio is a pain in my ass, nothing else. Besides, I've known Marco longer…a few years I've known him."

Kazune: "Why do you like this guy, anyway?"

Panda-chan: "Five words…caring, funny, cute, athletic, and doesn't-care-what-people-look-like-or-how-they-act-and-cares-about-his-best-friends-and-good-friends…"

Kazune: "Five words, hm?"

Panda-chan: "Yup!

_To: Wicked Witch of the West (Auntie) From: MewCuxie12_

_Question/Statement: "Are you really Karin's biological aunt? You look NOTHING like Suzuka. Also, where'd you buy that wig?"_

Auntie: "I am, thank you! And that's because Suzuka had plastic surgery!"

Suzuka: "Ohohoho, you're so silly, Auntie, I never had plastic surgery, **you did**."

Karin: "Looks like the surgery failed…"

Panda-chan: "I agree…"

Auntie: "AND THIS IS NO WIG! SHEESH!"

Panda-chan: "I'm certain…

_To: Himeka From: MewCuxie12_

_Question/Statement: "I dare you to...hmm. Kick Kirio...where it hurts."_

Himeka: "Um…okay…" –attempts to kick Kirio, but passes out from exhaustion by walking over to him-

Panda-chan: "HOLY –BLEEP-! SHE'S SUCH A WEAKLING! EVEN WEAKER THAN KARIN!"

Karin: -sarcastically speaking- "Hahaha, very funny, bi—…"

Panda-chan: "Thanks for the compliment!"

Karin: "Ugh…"

Himeka: "Some help, please?"

Panda-chan: "GLADLY!" –Kicks Kirio over fifty times in the place where the sun doesn't shine-

Kirio: "CURSE YOU!"

Panda-chan: "That lifted tons of pressure off of my shoulders…

_To: Karin From: animelover345_

_Question/Statement: "Thank you for the answer on your hair color! So, now that I know that you drink, do you get into a H-mode like Kazune-kun? Also, what does H-mode really mean?"_

Karin: "Oh, it was nothing, really! And, no, I don't, that's all Kazune! And H-mode…that's when you get very "Hentai-y"…"

Panda-chan: "EWWWW"

Karin: "Agreed."

Kazune: "I don't go into H-mode THAT much, gosh!"

Panda-chan: "Uh, yes you do…

_To: Kazune From: animelover345_

_Question/Statement: "I've always wondered, but...how did Kazuto-san ruin your clone make-up? I mean, you're about to die for using up your power...and we don't even know how you got messed with..."_

Kazune: "Oh, that thing again…"

Panda-chan: "Yeah! What the hey? Seriously, dude, you need more details in the explanation!"

Kazune: "Well, you see animelover345 and Panda-chan, my dad gave me tons of power that was used in the god rings…and that made me faint every time I would transform…"

Panda-chan: "Ohh…I see…"

Kazune: "Say, Panda-chan, didn't school come out for you guys?"

Panda-chan: "Yeah, it did. I'M FREEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Karin: "Will you see Marco over the summer?" –Panda-chan stops cheering-

Panda-chan: "WAAAAAAAAAAAAGH! DAMN YOU, KARIN! YOU MADE ME THINK OF THAT! WAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"

Karin: "I'm guessing no?"

Kazune: "While Panda-chan is having a meltdown, I'll read off the next question listed down on the list…

_To: Suzune From: animelover345_

_Question/Statement: "Have you read my newest fic? The main character is you XD! Also, how can you go into the past? Wouldn't it change the space-time continuum?"_

Suzune: "YAYNESS! I'll be sure to rwead it! I have special powers that doesn't ruin the space-time contin…conti…continoom…"

Himeka: "Haha, Suzune-chan can't say continuum! Hehehe!"

Panda-chan: -Who finally stops her meltdown- "Shut up, Himeka!

_To: Michiru From: animelover345_

_Question/Statement: "Why are you leaving the group in chu? What, you think dying is going to actually happen? Knowing Koge-Donbo, she's going to keep you alive...maybe get you a girl..."_

Michiru: "Well…you've got a point there…maybe I might get a girl…like Panda-chan!" –Hugs Panda-chan-

Panda-chan: "This girl is not single…"

Karin: "W-WHOA! You're dating, Panda-chan? Who? Who? Marco?"

Panda-chan: "No…BALTHIER FROM FINAL FANTASY XII!"

-Silence-

Kirio: "Where's that bastard?!"

Panda-chan: "Drop it, Kirio, you are NOT coming back with me, period."

Kirio: "I know…but still…"

Panda-chan: "He's kept away safe in my PS2 memory card…"

Kirio: "Ah…only a video game character…"

Panda-chan: "Shut up, Kirio!

_To: Yuuki From: animelover345_

_Question/Statement: "I play the violin as well! It's awesome that you're an orch. dork like me! Anyway, how did you find out that you like Miyon? Is it because you've known each other for so long?"_

Yuuki: "That's great! Yeah orch. dorks!" –High fives animelover345- "Anyway…well…Miyon and I were both into music, classical and present-time…and we became close friends…then I started to admire her more than a friend…you know?"

Miyon: "Yayness!"

Panda-chan: "Blah, blah, blaiihhh…

_To: Miyon From: animelover345_

_Question/Statement: "Your hair looks awesomeness! Is that your natural color? And if so, HOW?! Also, do you play an instrument like Yuuki-kun?"_

Miyon: "Thanks a bunch! And yes, it is natural…I get asked that a lot…and I don't know why or how, some ancestors of mine had green hair…and no, I just help him out!" –wink-

Panda-chan: "Wow, you answered that pretty nicely…"

Miyon: "Damn Straight!"

Panda-chan: "Okay, to the next question!

_To: Himeka From: animelover345_

_Question/Statement: "Have you seen Shugo Chara? I think you look a lot like Nadeshiko-san...except she's a boy...kind of opposite of Kirika-chan..."_

Himeka: "Hm…I've heard of Shugo Chara…but I've never actually SEEN it." –Looks on Google images and types in "Nadeshiko"- "Holy cows! I do look like him…or her…"

Panda-chan: "It's a guy…so says Wikipedia…"

Himeka: "Just like Kirika! Except vice versa…"

Kirika: "?"

Panda-chan: "Okay, NEEEEXTAA!

_To: Kirio From: animelover345_

_Question/Statement: "OMG! CHILD MOLESTER! Hehe...sorry, I had to say that...anyway, why did you try to taste contacts? They're for your EYES not your STOMACH..."_

Kirio: "Well, it's not what it seems! I tried to insert one, but it accidentally went into my mouth…"

Panda-chan: "That's what she said…"

Kirio: "THAT'S DISGUSTING!"

Panda-chan: "That's what she said…"

Kirio: "Keep this rated T!"

Panda-chan: "That's what she said fanfic style…"

Kirio: "STOP IT!"

Panda-chan: "BWAAHAA! THAT'S ALSO WHAT SHE SAID!

Kirio: "I've had enough of this…" –Walks away-

Panda-chan: "That's what she said…

_To: Jin From: animelover345_

_Question/Statement: "I. Still. Hate. You. I don't care that you have a sad background. EVERYONE IN THE FREAKIN' ANIME WORLD HAS ONE! I'll give you a couple character examples...Naruto (Naruto), Karin (Kamichama Karin), L (Death Note), Ed and Al (Full Metal Alchemist), Mitsuki (Full moon Wo Sagashite), Tohru (Fruits Basket), Kyo (Fruits Basket), Gaara (Naruto), etc. Don't try to cover it with your fan girls...oh wait...STALKERS! You freakin'...tight girl pants wearing...emo...rockstar..."_

Jin: "Hey, people have their opinions…and…MY GODDESS HAS HAD A ROUGH LIFE! I'M SORRRRRRRRRRYY!" –Glomps Karin, he accidentally touches her butt and she punches him-

Panda-chan: "No matter how many people say it, he can't get over her…"

Kazusa: "That's pretty astounding…"

Panda-chan: "Um…I suppose…

_To: Kazune-Z and Michirians From: animelover345_

_Question/Statement: "GET. OVER. IT. You shall never get the boy-toys you're trying to snag. Since you guys only like them for how they look...nothing will ever happen. You don't even love them, do you? You're just obsessed with how they look...I say, get over them... Will you do me a favor? If yes, can you become Jin's stalking fan girls and ruin his life for me? If no, then I dare you to do my favor."_

Kazune-Z and Michirians: "GEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEYAAAAAAAAAH!"

Panda-chan: "Come on, girls, ruining Jin's life would be fun!"

Jin: "WHAT?"

Kazune-Z: "Hm…I guess you're right…"

Michirians: "Let's do eet!"

-The fan clubs push Jin into a closet…a closet that was really a disguise…the true room is a torture chamber…-

Panda-chan: "Good luck down there, Jin-kun!"

-From the chamber- Jin: "PANDA-CHAAAAAAAAN…YOOOOOOOOOOUUU…BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITCH!"

Panda-chan: "Thanks for the compliment!

_To: Panda-chan From: animelover345_

_Question/Statement: "(hands her a homemade banana cream pie) I hope you like bananas...You're doing so well keeping the cast in line...you deserve a treat! –Giggles-"_

Panda-chan: "HOLY –BLEEP-! BANANAS! YAYNESS!" –Eats the pie- "And thanks a ton! It gets so stressful around here…huh? RIKA! GET BACK TO GETTING TIED UP! DON'T YOU DARE…DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH THAT CAR! YOU CAN'T EVEN DRIVE YET! DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH IT! HE IS NOT YOUR MAN, YOU FOOLISH PIECE OF CRAP!" –Runs over to Rika, punches the pit of her stomach, and drags her unconscious body back-

Panda-chan: "Er…sorry about that…

_To: Karin From: colleenfrances_

_Question/Statement: "From reading Wikipedia, you, are Suzuka Kujyou, age reversed to a baby and had your memories put into the ring.  
When Kirio broke the ring you got all the memories back, right?  
So you remember naughty stuff you did with Kazuto?!  
Ohmigosh! –Twitches-"_

Karin: "Ugh, yes, unfortunately I did…but Koge-Donbo, thankfully…

RANDOM FLASHBACK

Anime company manager: "So, Miss Koge-Donbo, just for fun, can we put an extra memory for Karin in the last episode?"

Koge-Donbo: "Like what?"

Anime company manager: "Can we show Kazuto and Suzuka having sex?"

Koge-Donbo: "WHAT? NO! NO! NO! KEEP IT **PG** IN THE ANIME YOU PERVERT!"

Karin: "Yay Koge-Donbo! Woot!"

RANDOM FLASHBACK ENDED

Karin: "Thank God she said something to that perverted manager…"

Kazuto: "Hey! Don't forget about how tormented **I **would've been!"

Suzuka: "Same here!"

Panda-chan: "Um…settle down, puppies…woof…

_To: Kazune and Karin From: Lovely200_

_Question/Statement: "You now I am so in love with you, even if you are a stupid sexiest pig, but is like a fan love, don't get me wrong Karin (please). Well now that I have confessed I must ask:  
WHAT THE –Bleep- IS WRONG WITH YOU? CAN´T YOU JUST TELL KARIN THAT YOU LOVE HER (but not when you are drunk) AND KISS HER (but not when you are drunk). YOU ARE SOO –Bleeping-ANNOYING!  
And one last thing to Karin:  
Did you ever get attacked by Kazune in a pervert way (Ehh... you all now what I mean) when he was drunk?? And don't you love him? Because even if you think so like 200 times in Chu manga, you almost NEVER say it."_

Kazune: "Gah! I'm sorry!"

Karin: "Me too! Me too!"

Panda-chan: "Kiss each other already so we can all dance merrily in the field of tulips!"

Kazune: "Uh…"

Panda-chan: "Come on! JUST DO IT!"

-Kazune and Karin kiss…YAYNESS! -

Panda-chan: -Singing- "_CUZ EVERYTIME WE TOUCH I GET THIS FEELING! AND EVERYTIME WE KISS I SWEAR I CAN FLYYY!"_

Kazune: "We don't need your stupid singing!"

Panda-chan: "Geez…complainers…"

-Grabs a suitcase-

Karin: "Um…what are you doing?"

Panda-chan: "Come on! We have to pack our belongings to go to the Field of Tulips tomorrow!"

Karin: "YOU WERE SERIOUS ABOUT THAT?"

Panda-chan: "Why wouldn't I be serious about the Field of Tulips?

_To: Panda-chan From: Lovely200_

_Question/Statement: "Thank you for your time Panda-chan!"_

Panda-chan: "Aw, it was nothing!"

-Mariko enters! YAYNESS-

Mariko: "Hey, I smell banana cream pie in here!"

Panda-chan: "I saved the last piece for you, Mariko!"

Mariko: "Yayness!"

Himeka Karasuma: "Why does she keep entering, she's not in our anime/manga!"

Panda-chan: "Kamichama Karin is full of cuteness, right?"

Himeka Karasuma: "Um…yeah?"

Panda-chan: "And Mariko's cute, right?"

Himeka Karasuma: "Um…yeah, I'd say so…"

Panda-chan: "THE TWO FIT TOGETHER! SHE'S ALLOWED!"

Himeka Karasuma: "Fine…sheesh…"

Panda-chan: "Thanks for coming again Mariko, you're awesome!"

Mariko: "Damn Straight!"

-Mariko departs…yet again…-

Rika: "I'm alive!" –Stands up from her previous unconscious state-

Panda-chan: "Oh yeah, Rika, there's a side note on the list from Lovely200 for you…"

Rika: "Really? What does it say?"

_"And Rika…YOU ARE A BITCH!"_

Rika: "I should've known…"

Panda-chan: "Good for you little miss thief!

_To: Everyone From: Lovely200_

_Question/Statement: "KIA! I'm doing a work for school about Greek Mythology... Look what I found out!  
Karin: You are Aphrodite aren't you?? Well: Married Hefestos but lover of Plough. She is the goddess of the desire and of the love, of the beauty and the fertility. She is accompanied always of the loving desire (Eros/Cupid). She personifies the erotic impulse and also the pleasure of the sex, symbolizes the force of the passion and the delight of the love. She is merciless and rigorous on having punished those who disdain her power…  
I think someone should keep an eye on you Karin...  
Kazune and Michi: I think you are Apollo and Neptune? Well you guys fought each other and got kicked out of the Olympus, and went to earth...  
Oh! And Apollo, I think, is a little gay...A LOT maybe..."_

Karin: "Nice! Haha! Love conquers all!"

Kazune: "And…I don't think Apollo was gay…"

Panda-chan: "You think that…" –Flips through 8th grade year book-

Kazusa: "Oh, my, is this your yearbook?"

Panda-chan: "It sure is!"

Kazusa: "And…Panda-chan…something is different about you…"

Panda-chan: "DAMN YOU ALL! YOU DIDN'T NOTICE THAT I GOT A HAIRCUT! IT IS SHORTER NOW! AND LAYERED!"

Kazusa: "Oh my God! I'm so sorry I didn't notice! I am very, very sorry!"

Rika: "Haha, Kazusa didn't notice! Kazusa didn't notice!"

Panda-chan: "Shut up, Rika!Oh yeah, side note for Karin from Lovely200…

" _PS: Karin-chan, I hope that Kazune already knew this, if he didn't I hope he isn't too rush...or mean...or maybe pervert..."_

Karin: "I think he did…right, Kazune-kun?"

Kazune: "Well…uh…actually, Karin…"

Karin: "RIGHT, KAZUNE-KUN?"

Kazune: "Yeah! Yeah! I knew it! I knew it!"

Panda-chan: "Sheesh, Karin, you're pretty harsh…"

Karin: "Damn straight!"

Panda-chan: "Yeahh…

_To: Kazune-Z From: Lovely200_

_Question/Statement: "You are so annoying and I hate you."_

Kazune-Z: "Well, we'll still love Kujyou-kun and torture Jin for—…"

-Karin and Panda-chan smack them-

Karin: "Well, that's another goal accomplished…"

Panda-chan: "Uh-huh…

_To: Panda-chan From: mangalvr_

_Question/Statement: "What if the guy named Marco reads this story? What are you going to do then?"_

Panda-chan: "Hmm…that would be bad, now wouldn't it?"

Karin: "Well? What would you do?"

Panda-chan: "Hmm…HE WON'T FIND MY ACCOUNT!"

Karin: "But what if he happened to find this story and found it interesting…then what?"

Panda-chan: "Hmm…SCREW YOU, KARIN!

_To: Suzune From: mangalvr_

_Question/Statement: "How's Shino from pita-ten? Or did you break up? (Sniff)"_

Suzune: "We're still together! We just got back from Chuckie Cheese's! Didn't we have fun in the ball pit? We also won this cool kaleidoscope!"

Shino: "It's shiny inside!"

Panda-chan: "God, you two are so –bleep-ing adorable!"

Kazune: "One, watch your language in front of kids, and two, what about Mariko?"

Panda-chan: "She's adorable as well!

_To: Rika From: mangalvr_

_Question/Statement: "You seem like you have WAY bad memory."_

Rika: "I have bad memory?"

Shingen: "Yes, you do."

Rika: "Huh? Did I hear something?"

Shingen: "THAT'S IT! YOU'RE MONSTROUS!"

Panda-chan: "Told ya so, beach!"

Shingen: "Beach?"

Panda-chan: "My new and improved version of saying, "Bitch"!"

Shingen: "Interesting…" –sweatdrops-

Panda-chan: "Beach!

_To: Kazune-Z and Michirians From: mangalvr_

_Question/Statement: "What will happen when neither of them wants to marry both of you? Or the want to marry the person from other gang? (Gang-war 1!)"_

Kazune-Z: "Kazune-Z, prepare for battle!"

Michirians: "Michirians, prepare for battle!"

Jin: "Ooh, gang wars!"

Panda-chan: "Shut up, Jin!

_To: Announcer From: mangalvr_

_Question/Statement: "WHAT ARE YOU HERE FOR!"_

Karin: "Hey, Panda-chan…who the hell is "Announcer"?"

Panda-chan: "You mean you don't know? I've faced that son of a beach twice now!"

Announcer: "**HEEEEEELLLLLLLO EVERYBODY! NOW, I'VE GOT A MAJOR PRODUCT TO SELL! HERE'S THE—"**

Panda-chan: "GAAAAAAAAAH! GO AWAY! STOP SELLING SCAMS, BEACH!"

-Panda-chan grabs Karin's Athena staff and smacks Announcer out of the studio-

Karin: "Where'd you get my Athena staff? I thought Mr. Glasses Man's daddy destroyed it!"

Panda-chan: "Um…no where…"

Announcer: "**FROM ME!**"

Panda-chan: "GET THE HELL OUT!" –Smacks Announcer once more with Athena staff-

"Well then…shall we continue the legacy?

_To: Michiru From: mangalvr_

_Question/Statement: "You are weird, yet funny. Blah…"_

Kirika: "Hey, where did he go?"

Panda-chan: "Oh yeah, he's still on the search for a therapist…I forgot about that…"

MEANWHILE…

Michiru: -Somehow got lost in the South Pole; penguins surround him- "Um…hello?"

BACK TO THE STUDIO!

Panda-chan: "Geez…I hope he comes back…God knows where he is now…

_To: Panda-chan From: mangalvr_

_Question/Statement: "remember when you said in some chapter after suzune answered a question, you said "that, my friends, is an answer straight from the heart." well, after you said that, does that men that all of Kazusa's answers were completely useless too?  
Also, isn't suzune your favorite cutie in the world? I wonder if he's depressed because of you..."_

Panda-chan: "KYA! OF COURSE NOT! FORGIVE ME, KAZUSA!" –Sob-

Kazusa: "Er…it is quite all right…I never even noticed what you said…"

Panda-chan: -Singing- "Oh Mickey you're so fine! You're so fine you blow my mind! Hey Mickey! Hey Mickey!"

Kazune: "More singing? Great…"

Panda-chan: "Shut up, Kujtard!

_To: Ami From: Lovely200_

_Question/Statement: "Who is Amy? I mean i have no idea who are you, really."_

Ami: "Why, I first appeared in volume 6 of the manga!"

Panda-chan: "It sucks that you don't appear in the anime!"

Ami: "I know the story behind that, too…"

_FLASHBACK!! AGAIN!_

Manager: "Well then…I suppose we have everyone down to star in the anime!"

Koge-Donbo: "Um…what about Ami? You forgot all about her…"

Manager: "Just to piss Panda-chan off, I won't include her!"

Koge-Donbo: "You're…you're horrible!"

Ami: "I'll say!"

_FLASHBACK NUMBER TWO ENDS!!_

Panda-chan: "Wow, that manager has a mind of his/her own…

_To: Kazune and Karin From: Lovely200_

_Question/Statement: "Do you remember the times when you're past selves (Professor Kujyou and his wife) did pervert stuff? Like to have Suzune..."_

Kazune and Karin: "DON'T REMIND US!!"

Suzune: "Have me? Like when I came out of mommy's belly?"

Karin: "Uh…yeah…you came out of mommy's…er…uh "belly"…"

Suzune: "But how did I get there?"

Michiru: -Barges in out of no where- "You see, little Suzune, when you're parents get very—…" –Panda-chan, Karin, and Kazune punch him-

Panda-chan: "YOU SICKO! AND HOW DID YOU COME BACK HERE?"

Michiru: "I took the polar express!"

Karin: "Isn't that in the North pole?"

Panda-chan: "Hmm…oh well…

_To: Kazune From: ToastBandits_

_Question/Statement: "Do you like toast? (I mean the BREAD toast! Like when you put a piece of bread into a toaster and the piece of bread pops out of the toaster and it's toast!)"_

Kazune: "Um…yeah, toast is great…"

Panda-chan: "Do you know what else is great? Crepes…damn, those are really tasty…"

Karin: "Eel is good, too!"

Panda-chan: "Uh…yeah…sure it is…

_To: Panda-chan and Kirio From: Fuyuchi_

_Question/Statement: "Why don't you guys just get hitched already?"_

Panda-chan: "Oh…my…God…"

Kirio: "Oh…my…God…"

Panda-chan: "NEVER! NOT ANYMORE!"

Karin: "What caused the break-up anyway?"

Panda-chan: "He didn't make my top five list…here it is…

**Marco (Real life)**

**Balthier (Final Fantasy XII)**

**Fai (Tsubasa Chronicles)**

**L (Death Note)**

**Kakashi (Naruto)**

Karin: "He was number six?"

Panda-chan: "Bingo! So, we can't be together!"

Karin: "Harsh…"

Panda-chan: "I am not harsh! Sheesh!

_To: Kazune From: Fuyuchi_

_Question/Statement: "You should get drunk more often. -Wink, wink, nudge, nudge-"_

Kazune: "Hmm…you may have a point there—…"

-Karin slaps Kazune-

Karin: "HELL NO!"

Kazune: "Fine, I'll just use your new diamond bobby pins to open the liquor cabinet, Karin!"

Panda-chan: "OHHHHHH! You got served breakfast, lunch, and dinner!

_To: The Whole Cast From: Fuyuchi_

_Question/Statement: "I question all of your sanities... --…"_

Panda-chan: "So…anyone here in this very room that is actually sane?"

Michiru: "ME!!"

Panda-chan: "Um…no…OH! KAZUSA!"

Kazusa: "Huh?"

Panda-chan: "Kazusa is pretty sane! She is! Right, Kazusa-chan?"

Kazusa: "Hmm…I guess so…"

Panda-chan: "Way to go, Kazusa!"

Kazusa: "DAMN STRAIGHT! BEACHES!"

Cast: "…"

Panda-chan: "Who…who got careless and taught her that?!"

Kirika: "Er…that was you, Panda-chan…"

Panda-chan: "Well…whatever, beach!

_To: Jin From: Mew Mew Kazusa_

_Question/Statement: "You are annoying. Can't you just leave Kazune and Karin alone? Go find somebody else that will live in your "house" with you!"_

Jin: "You see Mew Mew Kazusa, I've already tried that…and…uh…let's just say it didn't work out…"

FLASHBACK!

Jin: -Facing the camera- "Hey, its Jin here. All of my fan girls are going to be interviewed and I'll see which one will be my new goddess!"

…

Jin: "Um…next please…"

Guy: "Hey there! I'm your biggest fan!"

Jin: O.O "Oh…my…God…"

Guy: "You're cuter in person!"

Jin: O.O "Turn off the damn camera…TURN IT OFF!"

…

END FLASHBACK!

Panda-chan: "Holy –bleep-, that was hilarious!

_To: The Entire Female Cast From: Mew Mew Kazusa_

_Question/Statement: "I dare you all to beat up anyone that is a chauvinist or Jin."_

Girls: "JIN!"

Jin: "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

-Twenty minutes pass…-

Panda-chan: "Ahh, that was so much fun!

_To: Karin From: Mew Mew Kazusa_

_Question/Statement: "What did you put in that food you let Kazune get drunk to?! I bet if you give it to him again, it will be book 6 all over again!"_

Karin: "Hmm…I know the incident to that…"

Panda-chan: "NO MORE FLASHBACKS!"

Karin: "Why not?"

Panda-chan: "They are just so annoying!"

Karin: "This one will be quick though, I promise you…"

FINAL FLASHBACK!

Karin: "I'll make Kazune's favorite meal!"

Michiru: "I'll help you cook!" –Tips over a bottle of vodka all over Kazune's appetizer plate-

Karin: "MICCHI!"

FINAL FLASHBACK ENDED!

Panda-chan: "So, the therapist man is behind the whole situation, eh?"

Michiru: "Damn Straight!"

Panda-chan: "Sure…whatever…

_To: Kazusa From: Mew Mew Kazusa_

_Question/Statement: "Are you afraid of bugs? I mean you're cloned from you brother that is afraid of bugs, but you can transform into a bird. Also you are totally my favorite character of all time. You should get a bigger part in Kamichama Karin."_

Kazusa: "Hmm…like Suzune-kun said, a little bit, but I do not freak out over them. And YES I TOTALLY AGREE WITH YOU! I need more love…"

Panda-chan: "That's right! Poor Kazusa-chan!"

Himeka Karasuma: "Well…I believe that we are all out of time…"

Panda-chan: "Yeah, no more questions remain on this list…"

Michiru: "Ask more questions and return! BYE!"

_To be continued…YES! THE ANNOUNCER IS GONE!_


	11. We Need No Peepee

Announcer: **"HELLO? IS ANYONE IN THE STUDIO?" –**long pause- **"ANYONE?"** –silence-

"**EXCEPTIONAL! SINCE PANDA-CHAN AND HER BUDDIES HAVE PUT THIS OFF FOR SO LONG, I SHALL TAKE OVER, SELLING YOU THE GREATEST KAMICHAMA KARIN MERCHANDISE OUT THERE!"**

Panda-chan: "YOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" –Does all those sweet martial arts techniques…uppercuts…headbutts…you name it-

Karin: "Panda-chan! You're finally back!"

Panda-chan: "My friends! My comrades! My associates! My companions! My allies! My –!"

Kazune: "Don't overdo it…"

Panda-chan: "Whatever." –Ahem- "Readers, please spare my life. This chapter is finally updated! –Happy rock music plays in the back- The studio has been redone, so it is prettier now, and we're back on track with answering your questions!"

Kazusa: "Here are the things that happened during the long absence…

Panda-chan got rejected by Marco, but she found a new love in marching band camp, although he was a senior, but later, she got over him, too, Panda-chan became a freshman in high school and her grades are much better than the ones in eighth grade, Panda-chan's kitty cat died, Panda-chan got her first OFFICIAL, real life kiss, three of them in one night, Panda-chan joined pit orchestra for the school's chosen musical "Little Mary Sunshine", Panda-chan got a new iPod nano for Christmas (it's a golden yellow color!), Panda-chan is obsessed over a book series called 'Akiko', Panda-chan kissed the same guy who kissed her before twice again, Panda-chan went to Chicago for her band trip, Panda-chan was asked out by the kisser during the trip, Panda-chan turned fifteen on April 16th, Panda-chan had an awesome birthday party on April 18th, on May 1st the kisser dumped Panda-chan, but they are still best friends, Panda-chan has only a few days of the ninth grade left, and Panda-chan currently likes the kisser, a guy nicknamed 'Hordy', and Kirio again ."

Panda-chan: "So, you didn't really miss much! Well, here's the moment we've been waiting for…the very first question of the year 2009!

To: Michiru From: yolapeoples

_Question/Statement: "__How was your trip to the therapist? Or did you never get there? If not, how were the penguins?"_

Michiru: "Well…the only therapist I found was an emperor penguin…they were really friendly, though! Awfully cuddly, those chaps!"

Panda-chan: -Blinks and rubs forehead- "Simply stunning…"

Michiru: "I shine like a star!" –strikes a random pose-

Panda-chan: -Eye twitches- "You think that, pal…

To: Kazune From: yolapeoples

_Question/Statement: "__-hits Kazune over the head- that is something I have always wanted to do."_

Kazune: -rubs head- "Ow…"

Karin: "Good! I'm not the only one hitting Kujtard!"

Panda-chan: "Make up your own damn words, Karin!"

Karin: "Hey, I liked your Kujtard word…it's scrumtrelescent…"

Panda-chan: "You can't steal that word, either! That was used in Saturday Night Live in a Will Ferrell skit!"

Karin: "Dang it."

Panda-chan: "Ahem…let's keep moving…

To: The Whole Cast From: xoxoAuroraWingsoxox

_Question/Statement: "WHAT THE HECK, I DIDN'T KNOW Nadeshiko WAS A BOY!? Oh that makes me sad, I liked her/him a lot too. -Glum me-"_

Panda-chan: "Yes, it's true, unfortunately…"

Kazusa: "?"

Panda-chan: "Shugo Chara language, sorry…back to Kamichama Karin-ness!

To: Jin From: xoxoAuroraWingsoxox

_Question/Statement: "HEY JIN, I just wanna tell you that I hate you. I don't understand why your fan girls exist. Oh and if Kazune is listening Jin's fan girls beat up Karin. Also Kazune while you're at it Jin was making really perverted moves on Karin! (Lord please let Kazune beat them all up -crosses fingers-) Do Jin's fan girls have an interesting/lame name like the Kazune-Z and the Michirians? I don't like you Jin and you make me not look forward to Chu! I agree with animelover345! A job I might want is a Psychologist (I know it's a weird thing for a 13 year old girl to want that, but I don't care), and kind of feel bad for you, but I still hate you! Even a thousand people have already have said it, but Karin doesn't love you, and she never will!"_

Jin: "…another hate comment…damn…" –While Jin is saying that, you hear Jin's fan girls screaming in pain and agony…Kazune comes back looking satisfied-

Kazune: "Bitches…"

Panda-chan: "Someone's having their time of the month, huh?"

Kazune: "I'm a _boy_."

Panda-chan: "Fine, fine, fine…

_To: Panda-chan From: xoxoAuroraWingsoxox_

_Question/Statement: "I LOVE EVERYTIME WE TOUCH! sorry just had to get that out there. Anywayz, for your sake, if you don't him too, I hope Marco doesn't read this. I've had an embarrassing experience like that with a boy I like (well used to). Oh and he got an Afro, which is kinda freaky, just thought I add that and the fact that my love life sucks. Oh and by the way good luck with him, I'm such a sucker for that kind of stuff! : D And let Rika get locked up in a closet if she tries to go after him, she's a beach. OH MY GOD, I LOVE CREPES! Sorry again, you don't need to post any of my blab in any or my statements/questions. Fai reminds me of Micchi, sorry I'm reading and writing this review at the same time, so I add stuff as I go along so I won't forget like that beach!"_

Panda-chan: "Me too, that song is tremendous! He won't, he doesn't even know what Kamichama Karin is, although he does love anime as well! Wow, an afro…that is freaky…I must say…I tried that before, but she escaped from the closet, that beach! Crepes kick major hiney! He does, but I would prefer Fai over Micchi, although Micchi is still an awesome dude! YEAHS!"

Kazusa: "New record time…"

Panda-chan: "Damn Straight!

_To: Announcer From: xoxoAuroraWingsoxox_

_Question/Statement: "Sorry to those who don't like him, I'm sorry. But I love announcer he makes me laugh, haha. Oh damn it did I bring him back, hehe sorry!"_

Panda-chan: "Uh-oh…lock the doors…QUICKLY!"

Kazune: "Too late…" –Sweatdrops-

Panda-chan: "Huh?"

Announcer: "NEW ITEMS JUST CAME IN TODAY! THIS TIME, YOU CAN LOOK JUST LIKE YOU CAME FROM THE ACADEMY WHERE KARIN AND HER BUDDIES GO TO! YES INDEED, FOLKS, IT'S THE SAKURAOKA ACADEMY UNIFORM! IF YOU ORDER NOW, NOT ONLY WILL YOU GET THE AUTUMN/WINTER UNIFORM, BUT YOU ALSO GET THE SPRING/SUMMER UNIFORM FOR **FREE! **THAT'S RIGHT, TOTALLY **FREE!** ORDER IN THE NEXT FIFTEEN MINUTES AND YOU'LL ALSO GET YUUKI'S VIOLIN, MIYON'S HAIR TASSELS, A GUM WRAPPER THAT FELL OUT OF KAZUNE'S POCKET, AND THIS SPAGHETTI NOODLE THAT I JUST STEPPED ON! ORDER NOW!"

Panda-chan: "NEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEVVVVEEEEEEEEEEEER!" –Punches Announcer, who falls out of a window- "Glad that's all over…"

Yuuki: "Why the hell did he take my violin!?"

Miyon: "And those weren't even my tassels, they were pieces of red thread with bobby pins on them!"

Panda-chan: "Obviously he's going bankrupt…

_To: Michiru From: xoxoAuroraWingsoxox_

_Question/Statement: "You're so funny, too…"_

Michiru: "Why, thank you, love!"

Panda-chan: "Um…Micchi…not to be insulting or anything, but, you shouldn't call random girls "love", it creeps me out when you call me that all the time."

Michiru: "What's your point, love?"

Panda-chan: -About to shout something, but stops herself- "Nevermind…

_To: Michirians From: xXStarryangelzXx_

_Question/Statement: "Why is there a boy in the fan group??"_

Ren (The boy in the fan group): "I AM NOT GAY!"

Panda-chan: "Um…just answer the question, we know that, since we saw what you did with Kokon last night, buddy boy…"

Ren: -blushes- "That…um…"

Panda-chan: "Pwnage…"

Ren: "I just support Nishikiori-san, that's all…"

Kokon: "Kon! Kon! Kon!" –Hugs Ren-

Panda-chan: "Another match made in heaven…

To: Kazune From: ToastBandits

_Question/Statement: "__I love you!! Can I give you a hug?! I love your hair! It's so pretty! Has anyone told you about that? Did you know I'm also scared of bugs too?! When I see a ladybug I scream! And when I saw this roly-poly I screamed! Hooray! We have so much in common! Isn't that great?! Do you think I'm crazy?"_

Kazune: -After hugging ToastBandits- "Um…I like my hair too, thank you. I don't think so…at least I don't know yet. Really, that's pretty nice. Hmm…you're not as crazy as Panda-chan, though…"

Panda-chan: "KAZUNE-KUN, MAKE ME A SANDWICH!"

Kazune: "Make your own damn sandwich!"

Panda-chan: "You leave me no choice!" –Snaps fingers, in comes Shion from the anime Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni…or is it Mion? I don't know things anymore…it's one of the green-haired girls…wait, wait, wait…nevermind, I don't know, let's just say it's Shion …okay, that's settled now…continuing-

Kirika: "How many other anime characters cross over with this story?!"

Shion: "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Panda-chan: "Shion, use your tazer on Kazune-kun! Go! Go! Go!"

Shion: "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Panda-chan: "Um…what's so funny…you must've watched a really funny episode of The Office…now, pronto, to Kazune-kun!"

Shion: "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Panda-chan: "My God lady, stop laughing!"

Shion: "HAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA!" –Eyes grow enormously large-

Panda-chan: "MY LORD! STOP IT! I'M GONNA HAVE A HEADACHE!"

Shion: "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Panda-chan: -Grabs Shion and throws her out the window-

Shion: -While falling- "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Panda-chan: "Okay, screw her…" (**Panda Side Note! **If you haven't seen "Higurashi No Naku Koro Ni", it's a drama/horror anime that has a lot of scenes with the main girls usually laughing evilly all the time, especially Shion and Rena. The joke in this was that Shion was laughing a lot and evilly like she did in the anime…so…now you get it…hopefully…) "Hmm…hey Shion! Did Rika commit suicide yet?" (Um…spoilers for Higurashi?)

Shion: -From outside- "HAHAHAAHHAHA! NO! HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Panda-chan: "Yes! Bring in Rika!"

-Rika from "Higurashi" comes in with all her cuteness! –

Rika: "Nipah!"

Rika Karasuma: "My God, another Rika…I'm way better than her, though."

Panda-chan: -Pushes the Kamichama Karin Rika out of the way- "HOLY –BLEEP-, IT'S A CUTIEEEEEEEE!" –Glomps Rika from Higurashi-

-Mariko enters-

Mariko: "What about me? HOW DARE YOU!" –Prepares super deadly vectors-

Higurashi Rika: "Should I leave?"

Panda-chan: "Wait! Mariko! You're super cute, too! Both of you are equally cute!"

Mariko: "Yayness!"

Higurashi Rika: "Clap! Clap! Clap!"

Karin: "Excuse me, but, THIS IS A KAMICHAMA KARIN FANFIC! THIS ISN'T ELFEN LIED OR HIGURASHI NO NAKU KORO NI SLASH HIGURASHI NO NAKU KORO NI KAI, DEPENDING ON WHICH SERIES IT IS! PLEASE, WE'RE TRYING TO ANSWER SOME QUESTIONS HERE!"

Mariko and Higurashi Rika: "Fine, fine, fine…" –Two become friends and leave-

Panda-chan: "Karin, you party pooper…

To: Jin From: ToastBandits

_Question/Statement: "Did you know that your hair is hard to draw?! Yup! It is! I was drawing a picture of you and your hair was hard to draw. I love you too (But not as much as Kazune. 'Cause Kazune is cuter!)!"_

Jin: "Wow! I'm surprised it isn't a hate comment!"

Panda-chan: "That's a rare find!"

Jin: "I know! And, yeah, I even tried to draw myself one time, and my hair turned out to look like a flat afro more than my regular hair!"

Panda-chan: "You draw yourself?"

Jin: "You do, too! In your comics!"

Panda-chan: "That's cuz I am not an anime character, duh…

To: Kazune From: Chara-Nari2728

_Question/Statement: "Kazune, Every time you say something rude, Karin hits you. How the freaking hell does your bruise go away so fast?"_

Kazune: "…I actually have no idea…"

Panda-chan: "Here, let me try something…" –rubs chin, then punches Kazune-kun in the face, who falls backwards into a food stand, food getting all over him-

Kazune: "Thanks a lot, Panda-chan…"

Panda-chan: "Okay, you have a bruise…EVERYONE, LOOK AWAY FROM KAZUNE!" –Everyone turns their heads- "Now turn back…"

-The bruise has disappeared! DUN! DUN! DUUUUUUUUUUN! -

Himeka: "Holy –Bleep! –!"

Kazune: "I have no idea what just happened…"

Panda-chan: "Hahaha, me either!

_To: Michiru From: Chara-Nari2728_

_Question/Statement: "Micchi-Senpai...um...are you single? Because um...I would go out with you...-blushes deep red-…"_

Michiru: "Yes! A love request! All the other girls and boy in my fan club are too afraid to ask me this, and one stands up! You passed the test! I will go out with you!"

Himeka Karasuma: "WHAT?"

Kazusa: "WHAT?"

Panda-chan: "WHAT?"

Himeka Karasuma and Kazusa: -Facing Panda-chan- "EHH?"

Panda-chan: "I'm surprised he was holding a test this entire time!

To: Karin From: Chara-Nari2728

_Question/Statement: "Every time you get close to Kazune, the Kazune-Z (his fan girls) be mean to you. Why don't you tell them off? Or better yet, why don't you get Kazune to protect you?"_

Karin: "Well, I—…"

Panda-chan: "You see kids, Karin's _special_, and she can't protect herself or get anyone else to protect her because she's afraid…and _special_."

Karin: "SHE DIDN'T ASK THE QUESTION TO YOU!"

Panda-chan: "Oh, so you want to hit me? Do you want to slap me Karin-chan?"

Karin: "I WILL! IF YOU SAY SOMETHING MEAN ONE MORE TIME, I WILL DO IT!"

Panda-chan: "Karin is a feeble little girl."

Karin: "THAT'S IT! HERE COMES A FIST FOR YOU!" –Karin is about to punch Panda-chan, but Panda-chan dodges and Karin ends up beating up the Kazune-Z- -After five minutes or so, Karin returns-

Panda-chan: "Problem solved, eh?"

Karin: "Y-yeah…thank you…in the most unexpected way…"

Panda-chan: "Thank me later…

To: Panda-chan From: Chara-Nari2728

_Question/Statement: "Hello Panda-chan! If you could go out with ANY anime boy (besides Micchi, cause I already love him ^-^ And Ikuto from Shugo Chara XD) who would you choose?"_

Panda-chan: "Hmmm…not Kirio, cuz I already did for a few weeks, and he was an asshole…"

Kirio: "Grr…"

Panda-chan: "Umm…I guess I would have to chooooooose…Suzune!"

Karin and Kazune: "WHAT?"

Panda-chan: "If he was single and my age, I would date him."

Karin: "You would?"

Panda-chan: "Uh-huh, I have a feeling he'll grow up to be this really hot guy with a great heart…he will so be a ladies man."

Karin: "That's a good way to put it, I guess…but not my son! Besides, he's dating Shino!"

Panda-chan: "I'm sorry, but everyone else is taken, damn you!

To: Karin From: MewCuxie12

_Question/Statement: "What would you name Suzune's little sister? If he ever gets one (and he most likely will)."_

Karin: "Well, we're sort of thinking of— HEY! WHAT DID THAT MEAN IN THE PARENTHESES?"

Panda-chan: "You guys will start to 'operate' again…hehehe…"

Karin: "OUR PERSONAL LIFE IS TO BE KEPT OUT OF YOUR LIFE!"

Panda-chan: "Your old gears are still working, aren't they, Karin-chan?"

Karin: "I SAID TO—!"

Kazune: "We're thinking Suzuki or something like that."

Panda-chan: "Ooh, like in MewCuxie12's poll on her profile! I voted, by the way!

To: Suzune From: MewCuxie12

_Question/Statement: "UWAH!! Thanks!^^ How would you feel if someone kidnapped Shino? Also...YOU ARE THE CUTEST THING TO EVER WALK THE FACE OF THE EARTH!!^-^"_

Suzune: "YAY! Oh, yeah, about the kindnwapping thingy…I WOULD DESTROY THEM!"

-Crowd scared by Suzune's glare-

Suzune: "Then I'd save Shino!"

Shino: "My hero!" –Suzune kisses Shino on the cheek-

Panda-chan: KYAAAAAAAAAA!! KAWAIIIIIIIIIII!

To: Suzune From: MewCuxie12

_Question/Statement: "There have been recent polls and debates to determine the cutest character in the KK universe and it seems that your only competition is your father. How do you feel about that? (Yes I know I sound like a reporter) I voted for you btw!;)"_

Suzune: "Daddy's handsome, I cute!"

Panda-chan: "…THAT IS THE CUTEST STATEMENT I HAVE EVER HEARD!"

Kazune: "It is kind of true." –Holds up mirror-

Karin: "Why do you have my mirror?"

Kazune: "I'm fixing up my hair."

Panda-chan: "No comment…

_To: Kazune From: MewCuxie12_

_Question/Statement: "According to similar polls you are in the running for the official KK bishie...and you're winning. What do you think of that?"_

Kazune: "Haha, I am quite invincible!"

Jin: "Say, what place am I in?"

Panda-chan: "Hell."

Jin: "What? That was too mean!"

Panda-chan: "That's why it was funny XD,

_To: Kazune From: MewCuxie12_

_Question/Statement: "Do you have any romantic feelings at all for Jin? (Gets ready to take notes)"_

Kazune and Jin: "ROMANTIC FEELINGS?! WHAT THE –BLEEP-?!"

Panda-chan: "Don't worry…no one's gonna hear…hehehe…"

Kazune and Jin: "-BLEEP- NO!"

Panda-chan: "I guess not…homos…

_To: Jin From: MewCuxie12_

_Question/Statement: "I—."_

Jin: -Before even listening to the next words of the comment- "HOLD UP! This is another hate comment, isn't it?"

Panda-chan: "W-Wait, Jin-kun, it's—."

Jin: "You're not gonna fool me, Panda-chan, I am so out of here!" –Walks away-

Panda-chan: "IT SAID _"I CHANGED MY MIND ABOUT YOU, YOU'RE KINDA CUTE! **KINDA!**" _–Too late, Jin is in the sea of fan girls- "YOU STUPID BASTARD!

_To: Suzune From: MewCuxie12_

_Question/Statement: "YOU'RE STILL THE CUTEST!!"_

Suzune: "Yayness!"

Panda-chan: "Damn Right!

_To: Shi-chan (When was the last time someone asked her a question???) From: MewCuxie12_

_Question/Statement: "If you're a goddess, is it possible for you to die?"_

Shi-chan: "Hmmm…I really don't knoooooooow."

Panda-chan: "You're so cute!" –Cuddles with Shi-chan-

Shi-chan: "Damn straaaaaaaaaaaaaaight!"

Panda-chan: "Teehee.

_To: The one that smells like coffee and cat-hair (Auntie) (**Oh, these names get better and better…hehehe)** From: MewCuxie12_

_Question/Statement: "Have you ever stopped to count your wrinkles? If so how many did you count? I don't blame you if you stopped after the first hundred."_

Himeka: "Hey, where is Auntie?"

Karin: "Hiding in the closet from MewCuxie12…"

Auntie: -From closet- "_Is that a question for me?_"

Panda-chan: "Yes."

Auntie: "_Is it mean?"_

Panda-chan: "…No."

Auntie: "_Is it from MewCuxie12?"_

Panda-chan: "…No."

Auntie: "_Good!"_ –Comes out of closet- "What does it say?" –Reads question-

Panda-chan: "Fooled ya."

Auntie: "DAMN YOU ALL TO HELL! SO WHAT IF I HAVE OVER SIXTY!" –Runs back into closet-

Panda-chan: "Okay…anyone else hungry?"

Shingen: -Randomly comes up from behind Panda-chan- "I brought snacks."

Panda-chan: "HOLY –BLEEP-ING HELL! SHINGEN, YOU CREEPER!"

Shingen: "I'm sorry, but I went to some milkshake place. I got chocolate with banana swirl for you, Panda-chan." –Hands milkshake to Panda-chan-

Panda-chan: "Yumness!" **(Ooh, new word! SPOILER ALERT: We're probably going to be saying it in the fic a lot, like "Yayness" and "Damn Straight!")** –About to take a sip, but Auntie takes it into closet with her- "BITCH STOLE MY MILKSHAKE!"

Shi-chan: "RWARRR!" –Scratches Auntie's face, returns milkshake to Panda-chan-

Panda-chan: "You're…my hero…"

Shingen: "How shocking…"

Panda-chan: "YAYNESS!

_To: Karin From: MewCuxie12_

_Question/Statement: "Was Kazune-kun drunk when…er…Suzune happened?"_

Karin: "Honestly, I don't remember."

Kazune: "I think it was the other way around."

Karin: "WHAT? IT WAS?"

Panda-chan: "Oh…my…God, I know what to tell my friends on IM tonight!"

Karin: "I despise you…"

Panda-chan: "Nice to know.

_To: Ami From: MewCuxie12_

_Question/Statement: "Your eyes look weird."_

Ami: "I call them my creeper eyes."

Panda-chan: "I'm not too scared of anything, try them on me…"

-Ami stares at Panda-chan-

Panda-chan: "Well this isn't that bad…" –12 seconds later- "OH MY GOD WOMAN, STOP IT!"

Ami: "Hence the name creeper eyes…"

Panda-chan: "I now know why…sheez…

_To: Rika From: MewCuxie12_

_Question/Statement: "I DARE you to lock yourself in the freezer. Because I hate you."_

Rika: "Oh, a challenge! I'll do it!"

Karin: "Seriously?"

Rika: "Hells yeah! Ready, steady, go!" –Locks in freezer-

Kazusa: "Um…should we call someone? She could freeze in there…"

Panda-chan: "Hmmm…nah, she'll be fine…hehe…

_To: Michiru From: MewCuxie12_

_Question/Statement: "Is it true that you're only friends with Ami because you feel sorry for her?"_

Michiru: "No, it isn't."

Ami: "Why does it seem like I'm emo?"

Panda-chan: "The creeper stare."

Ami: "Ah…good point."

Michiru: "I was Ami's friend since childhood, so, there."

Ami: "Yeah!"

Panda-chan: "That settles it then…is Rika still in there?"

Karin: "Er, yeah." –Sweatdrops-

Panda-chan: "No one go in the freezer…heheh…

_To: Michiru From: MewCuxie12_

_Question/Statement: "Pick. Now. Himeka or Kazusa? No if, ands, or buts about it. I want a solid answer! A one-word answer! Your life depends on it!"_

Michiru: "KAZUSA!"

Panda-chan: "What about Chara-Nari2728?"

Michiru: "HER TOO!"

Panda-chan: "You really aren't supposed to date two people at once, you know."

Michiru: "IT'S THE PRESSURE, LOVE, THE PRESSSUUUURRREEE!" –Runs around, then runs into a wall, and collapses into the fruit punch bowl-

Panda-chan: "My God, man, chill out…

_To: Suzune From: MewCuxie12_

_Question/Statement: "If you could wish for anything in the world what would it be? I'll get it for you because you're so adorable! ^^"_

Suzune: "I want a billion dollars and a big mansion so Shino and I can live there and have thirty children and raise them together as a rich couple and soon they will be rich and famous and star in many movies, where Shino and I can be the actors, directors, and the producers."

Panda-chan: "…"

Karin: "…"

Kazune: "…"

Panda-chan: "SO CUTE!

_To: Suzune From: MewCuxie12_

_Question/Statement: "What do you want to be when you grow up? Life dream and whatnot…"_

Suzune: "Um…daddy!"

Karin: "Aw, that's precious ^^"

Suzune: "So I can drink that juice box flavor called liquor and act all crazy with mommy at nighttime!"

Kazune: "AAAAAAAGGGGHHH!"

Panda-chan: "When you two get dirty, don't forget about your child, idiots…-sweatdrops-

_To: Suzune From: MewCuxie12_

_Question/Statement: "Do you want a little sister? CUTE! CUTE! CUTE!! ^^ I needed to get that outta my system."_

Suzune: "A wittle sister, eh?" –Rubs chin- "If she doesn't pee on my stuff, then yes!"

Karin: "Pee on your stuff?"

Suzune: "My personal belongings need no peepee!"

Panda-chan: "Karin-chan, listen to your son! If your son wants no peepee, then he shall have NO PEEPEE!"

Karin: -sighs- "Whatever you say…"

Panda-chan: "Good, that's specifically what I wanted to hear.

_To: Karin From: MewCuxie12_

_Question/Statement: "How do you feel about having Shino as a daughter-in-law?"_

Karin: "Well, I won't worry about that just yet. We've got a long way to go before little Suzune-kun here is allowed for marriage."

Suzune: "Our wedding is planned!"

Shino: "Yes! Yes!"

Karin: "W-When?"

Suzune: "Tomorrow…"

Karin: "T-T-T-Tomorrow?!"

Panda-chan: "Can you answer now?"

Karin: "Um…it's, uh…thrilling…"

Panda-chan: "Isn't it? Isn't it?

_To: Kazune From: MewCuxie12_

_Question/Statement: "Same question as Karin."_

Kazune: -Faints-

Panda-chan: "Hey, he fainted, just like in the manga and anime!"

Karin: "Oh my gosh, Kazune-kun, are you all right?"

Kazune: -twitches-

Panda-chan: "I'll take that as a yes…

_To: Kazune From: MewCuxie12_

_Question/Statement: "When is your anniversary? Has it passed yet? What did you get Karin?"_

Kazune: "Oh…crap…"

Panda-chan: "What?"

Kazune: "I completely forgot about the anniversary!"

Karin: "Huh? What's going on?"

Panda-chan: "Nothing, Karin!" –Pushes her into a closet- "Kazune-kun, I have a plan!"

-30 minutes later-

Karin: -Out of the closet- "What the hell was that for?"

Panda-chan and the cast: "Happy anniversary!"

-Panda-chan hands Karin a box, Karin opens it, inside is a "beautifully" baked cake from Mariko-chan-

Karin: "Uh…thank you…what flavor is it?"

Mariko: "Carrot cake!"

Panda-chan: "Isn't it darling like Mariko herself? Well, enough of this, time for some more questions to answer!

_To: Karin From: MewCuxie12_

_Question/Statement: "I know you and Kazune-kun argue a lot. Has the thought ever crossed your mind to get a divorce?"_

Karin: "WHY WOULD I EVEN THINK ABOUT THAT? I LOVE KAZUNE!"

Panda-chan: "Kamichama Karin wouldn't be Kamichama Karin anymore…it would be…it would sort of be…_a manga about Karin and her divorced and miserable life!!! _Or something around those lines!"

Announcer: **"IN STORES TODAY!"**

Panda-chan: "No it isn't!!!!" –Kicks Announcer out of the window again-

Kazune: "Phew, thanks for saying that Karin." –Two snuggle-

Panda-chan: "ahem…you're in the public…"

Karin: "Oh…that's right…" –There's a long pause, until Karin smacks Kazune-

Kazune: "Of course…she's smacking me…in the public."

Panda-chan: "Hehehe…poor thing…oh! Song time! _He had this wife you see, pretty little thing, had a chance for a moon on a string. Pooor thing…pooor thing…there was this judge you see, wanted her like mad, everyday he would send her a flower. But did she ever come down from the tower? Sat there and sulked by the hour. Poooor dear. But there was more yet to come, poor thing!" _

Karin: "What kind of song is that?"

Panda-chan: "Didn't you ever watch **Sweeney Todd**: **The Demon Barber of Fleet Street **before? Sheesh…

_To: Kazune From: MewCuxie12_

_Question/Statement: "Karin in boxing gloves. Does that thought scare you?"_

Kazune: "Yes."

Panda-chan: "Such a quick answer!"

Kazune: "Wouldn't it scare you, too?"

Panda-chan: -Imagines Karin in boxing gloves…it terrifies her so- "Yes."

Kazune: "See? Quick answer."

Panda-chan: "Okay, next, before I get haunted by those thoughts…

_To: Karin From: MewCuxie12_

_Question/Statement: "I think you should get rid of the liquor cabinet all together. I mean, Kazune-kun does go over the top sometimes, and Suzune-kun has a girlfriend now so you wouldn't want them imitating your little stunts."_

Karin: "Oh…I've tried that, too…Kazune wasn't that happy."

Panda-chan: "Really? What did he do?"

Karin: "…torture methods."

Panda-chan: "Owie…

_To: Himeka From: MewCuxie12_

_Question/Statement: "I know for a fact that when Kirio and the –bleep- (yes, I'm talking about you, Rika) kidnapped you they never really restrained you or anything. So what I wanna know is why didn't you ever stop to think "Hm, maybe I should at least TRY to get out of here." Or does your brain not function properly?"_

Himeka: "Oh…I…don't know…"

Panda-chan: "Of course…hey, where is Rika, anyway? Where did she go again?"

Cast: "Yeah, where is she?"

Panda-chan: "Dang it, that's gonna bother me all day now!

_To: Rika From: MewCuxie12_

_Question/Statement: "If Himeka Karasuma likes Micchi, doesn't that mean you like him too?"_

Karin: "By God, where is Rika?"

Panda-chan: "Hmm…maybe she got McDonalds or went to some store…or maybe she's break dancing on the roof…or maybe she's—OH MY GOD! SHE'S STILL IN THE FREEZER! Get her out!"

-The freezer opens up and there is Rika…who is now stuck in a large ice cube-

Himeka Karasuma: "W-will she be all right?"

Kirio: "Just get some blow dryers…" –Plug in blow dryers…the ice is slowly melting away-

Himeka Karasuma: "Well…just because she's my clone doesn't mean that she likes Micchi as well…like how I don't like Kazune when the other Himeka does."

Himeka: "Used to."

Panda-chan: "While we're all trying to melt the ice off of Rika, we're gonna answer these next questions!

_To: Kazune From: MewCuxie12_

_Question/Statement: "Are you 100 percent SURE you're a boy? After I saw KazuneMiku I wasn't entirely sure. Or do you just like to cosplay?"_

Kazune: "Like to cosplay? Uh, no! Karin and Panda-chan dress me up in the weirdest outfits!"

Panda-chan: "This time, it's gonna be Yuna from Final Fantasy X!" –displays the costume-

Kazune: "NOOO!"

Panda-chan: "Hehehehe…

_To: Karin From: MewCuxie12_

_Question/Statement: "How do you feel about Kazune-kun's cosplaying issues?"_

Karin: "Oh, I dress him up in all kinds of stuff!"

Panda-chan: "We just said that…"

Karin: "Oh…"

Panda-chan: "Whatever…Yuna time!"

Kazune: "NOOOOOOOOO!" –Hides in closet-

Panda-chan: "Lawl,

_To: Karin From: MewCuxie12_

_Question/Statement: "What's your GPA? That's Grade Point Average because I know you're not that bright."_

Karin: "…"

Kazune: "She would've shown you on the paper we got in the mail the other day…but…she tore it up and threw it out."

Panda-chan: "I'm guessing it's low?"

Kazune: "Oh, I felt sorry for her…then I laughed."

Panda-chan: "Very supportive…

_To: Kazune From: MewCuxie12_

_Question/Statement: "Is Kazusa smarter than Karin? I figured you'd know better than anyone."_

Kazune: "She's probably the smartest person in the entire cast…even smarter than Q-chan…"

Panda-chan: "Hey, where is Q-chan, anyway? Check the freezer!"

Some random character: "Nope! He isn't in there!"

Panda-chan: "Thank goodness…"

Q-chan: -Suddenly appearing- "I've returned."

Karin: "From where?"

Q-chan: "Jamaica."

Panda-chan: "Holy moo-moo, he went on a vacation!" **(Oh, hey, a new word. Moo-moo…that's a cow…another new word we shall use!)**

Kirika: "Attention, everyone! Rika has been unfrozen!"

Rika: "So…c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-cold!"

Panda-chan: "That's what you get…_WHEN YOU LET YOUR HEART WIN! WHOAHOHOHOHHHH!"_

Rika: "Quit singing!"

Panda-chan: "So what if I like Paramore, biotch?

_To: Rika From: MewCuxie12_

_Question/Statement: "How much do you weigh? Don't even start with the "HOW RUDE!" and all that crap. Just answer the damn question!"_

Rika: "Ha! 101 lbs! Beat that, suckers!"

Panda-chan: "94 lbs! In your face!"

Rika: "Dammit!"

Panda-chan: "Conquest!

_To: Shingen From: MewCuxie12_

_Question/Statement: "You do know Rika's the bad guy right? She is NOT a "defender of justice" or whatever the hell you call it. I don't even think she can transform."_

Shingen: "She is a good guy to me!"

Panda-chan: "Isn't it strange to think that Rika's side is like 'Karin-chan is the baddie, attack!' while they think they're the good guys? Just a random thought…"

Rika: "That's because I am a good guy!"

-Panda-chan says nothing, so she only throws a bucket of ice on Rika…who is shivering like mad again-

Rika: "So…c-c-c-c-c-c-c-cold!"

Panda-chan: "Hehehe…

_To: Bitchy (Rika) From: MewCuxie12_

_Question/Statement: "Can you transform?"_

Rika: "No…not yet…but when I gain all of my goddess and kamika powers from Karin and her pesky little allies, then I shall take over the world!"

Panda-chan: "What exactly will you do with it?"

Rika: "What was that?"

Panda-chan: "The world. What will you do with it?"

Rika: "Well…uh…that's a terribly good question."

Panda-chan: "Like in Disney movies and stuff, the enemies are like "I will marry the princess and then I will destroy the world! MWAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!" but when they destroy the world, EVERYONE DIES! And, eventually, he or she will die off, too!"

Rika: "That's an extremely good point!"

Panda-chan: "Which is why I said it, stupid.

_To: Kazune From: MewCuxie12_

_Question/Statement: "When you drink do you only go into H-mode with Karin or is it whatever girl you're with at the time?"_

Kazune: "Karin-chan, of course!"

Panda-chan: "No affairs?"

Kazune: "No affairs!"

Panda-chan: "You sure?"

Kazune: "Fo sho!"

Panda-chan: "Good boy." –Pats Kazune on the head- "Let me poke your angry buttons!"

Kazune: "My what?"

Panda-chan: -Begins poking Kazune everywhere- "You're angry buttons!"

Kazune: "How does this make me angry?"

Panda-chan: -Pokes Kazune-

Kazune: "STOP POKING ME!"

Panda-chan: "Miii…

_To: Miyon From: MewCuxie12_

_Question/Statement: "When I first saw you in the manga I thought you'd be a blonde. Heh." _

Miyon: "That's why manga sometimes pesters me, because then you don't know the color of everything on the characters!"

Panda-chan: "No need to brag, but, the only time I was wrong on guessing a character's hair color was Kirika. I thought she had blonde hair, but its brunette."

Miyon: "So you knew my hair was green?"

Panda-chan: "For some weird reason, yes."

Miyon: "T-that's noteworthy!"

Panda-chan: "Damn straight!

_To: Yuuki From: MewCuxie12_

_Question/Statement: "What's the purpose of your character?"_

Yuuki: -sobs-

Panda-chan: "Yuuki does need more love! He couldn't even transform or do anything with the ring in the manga! And in the anime, they totally didn't include anything about Yuuki! Poor thing…"

Yuuki: -sobs even more-

-Even gives Yuuki a comforting hug-

Panda-chan: "Okay, let's answer some more of these here…

_To: Kazune From: MewCuxie12_

_Question/Statement: "How the hell did you get a liquor cabinet?! I just thought of that. Who the hell lets a 13-year-old BUY alcohol to put in a liquor cabinet in the first place?!"_

Kazune: "Q-chan bought it."

Q-chan: "Er…yes…"

Panda-chan: "So Q-chan's the mastermind!"

Q-chan: "…"

Panda-chan: "More IM tales to friends, tonight~!

_To: Suzune From: MewCuxie12_

_Question/Statement: "I'm so sorry you have to have a drunk for a father!! You poor thing! Someone call child services!"_

Suzune: "Drunk? What does that mean?"

Michiru: "You see, little Suzune—…"

Panda-chan: "Not again!" –Punches Micchi-

Michiru: "That was rather excruciating…"

Panda-chan: "And I'm desperately hoping it brought some sense into you, too!

_To: Kirio From: MewCuxie12_

_Question/Statement: "Why are you so pathetic?"_

Kirio: "I am not pathetic!"

Cast: "…"

Kirio: "Rika…Kirika…Shingen…I'm not, so help me here!"

Kirika, Rika, and Shingen: "…"

Panda-chan: "Hey! I just noticed something! **Rika** and Ki**rika**! Weird, huh?"

Kirika: "I can't share my name with a bitch!"

Rika: "WHAAAAATTT?"

Panda-chan: "Then we'll just call ya Ki-chan!

_To: Kirika (**AKA, Ki-chan**) From: MewCuxie12_

_Question/Statement: "Why do you put up with him? Kirio I mean."_

Kirika: "You get used to it after spending your lifetime with him."

Kirio: "What's that supposed to mean, Kirika?"

Panda-chan: "Doncha mean Ki-chan?"

Kirio: "No. Kirika."

Panda-chan: "KI-CHAN!"

Kirio: "KIRIKA!!!!"

Panda-chan: "KI-CHAAAAAAAAANNNNN!!!!!"

Kirika: -sweatdrops-

Panda-chan: "Hem…hem…

_To: Panda-chan From: MewCuxie12_

_Question/Statement: "Update 'The Black Ring'!! Please!!"_

"You're in luck, my dear friend, because I'm working on chapter four right now! I'm updating ALL Kamichama Karin fics during these next two weeks! That's a promise!"

Karin: "Thank the almighty Lord."

Panda-chan: "Hahaha, Dane Cook…

_To: Panda-chan From: animelover345_

_Question/Statement: "Okay, I don't mean to be rude, but you like guys for only their looks in animes/mangas/video games? That's kind of shallow. I mean, Kirio-kun is crazy, but you have to say that it's hilarious when his plans are foiled. Also, it's most likely that he would care for you like he does with Himeka and Kirika-chan."_

Panda-chan: "Hey, at least I'm not bad as Twilight obsessors…no offense, I love Twilight myself, but not enough to go 'Ohmigawd, it's –bleep-ing Edward Cullen and the Cullens!'"

-Edward Cullen appears-

Edward: "That was harsh."

Kazune: "How…many…-bleep-ing…crossover…characters…are…in…this…fanfic…?"

Edward: "Enough to bring in a vampire."

Panda-chan: "Look…Edward…you better leave before all the Twilight fan girls take over this question page…"

Edward: "Hmph. Whatever…"

-Edward leaves, and the studio is safe from stampeding fan girls-

Panda-chan: "Now that we're officially safe, let's keep going…

_To: Kazune From: animelover345_

_Question/Statement: "Does Karin-chan go into ANY mode when she gets drunk? You know, like is she smart or more stupid or more violent or anything? I'm just curious."_

Kazune: "She's pretty much in 'So-drunk-my-brain-feels-like-combusting-but-at-the-same-time-I-am-very-hyperactive' mode."

Karin: "Wow, that really tames my anger…"

Kazune: "But isn't it the truth?"

-Karin's answer to Kazune is only a punch in the nose-

Panda-chan: "Ah, that's love…

_To: Karin From: animelover345_

_Question/Statement: "Okay, since Kazune was asked this, have YOU ever had dirty thoughts of Kazune-kun? Don't deny you haven't because you know you can't stop thinking anything dirty of him. Especially since he's so HOT!"_

Karin: -after a slightly long pause- "Maybe a few times…"

Panda-chan: "AND THAT'S THE BIG TWIST! DUNDUNDUUUUUNNNN!"

Kazusa: "It doesn't seem much of a big twist to me…"

Himeka Karasuma: "The twists in volume seven of the manga were better than that…"

Ami: "Is that the best she can really do?"

Panda-chan: "Shut up, I was just adding the somewhat theatrical effects…

_To: Rika From: animelover345_

_Question/Statement: "SERIOUSLY?!?! Tell me the truth; do you really not know Shingen-san? Whatever answer you have, I think you and Shingen deserve to be happy, I dare you to go on a date with Shingen-san. After the date, tell me how much he's like Micchi."_

Shingen: "Yes! She's finally going to recognize me!"

Rika: "This is Shingen…?"

Shingen: "Uh, yeah."

Rika: "…"

Shingen: "Y-yes?"

Rika: "You have two minutes to find a restaurant for us to eat at. Go."

Shingen: "Yes ma'am!"

-The two run out of the studio-

Panda-chan: -whispering to the crowd- "He's gonna suck at the date…

_To: Kirio From: animelover345_

_Question/Statement: "CHILD MOLESTER! YOU TRIED TO MARRY KARIN-CHAN! YOU TRIED TO GET WITH PANDA-CHAN! YOU PRACTICALLY LOVE YOUR HALF-SISTER HIMEKA! Other than that, I think it's sweet on how protective and determined you are for your weak half-sister. Not to mention, I think you are a good guy, not a bad guy. You're just thinking this the wrong way."_

Kirio: "Thank you! Someone actually understands me!"

Panda-chan: "That's a shocker!"

Kirio: "Well, Panda-chan, you should owe me a little more respect."

Panda-chan: "Your mom deserves a little more respect…

_To: Himeka Karasuma From: animelover345_

_Question/Statement: "Okay, if you are in seventh grade when you come to the future...not to mention, you're from the same time as Suzune, who is five, then... HOW OLD ARE YOU NOW?!?! I mean, doesn't that mean you're like, 19...plus 5...minus...holy crap! my calculation says your 2!"_

Himeka Karasuma: "Well, I'm—."

Panda-chan: "Wait, before Himeka K answers, **how old is she really?** I wish I had Koge-Donbo's cell phone number or e-mail address or just message her on Facebook or something, but, unfortunately I can't…"

Kazusa: "Well, I honestly don't think that she's two years old…." –Eyes all peer on Himeka K-

Panda-chan: "Let's have a competition!"

Kirio: "Oh, God…"

Panda-chan: "Get out your calculators, my friends, and whoever finds the real age of Himeka Karasuma wins a prize!"

-The cast of Kamichama Karin sigh and groan as they have to do one of the worst subjects to exist…mathematics-

Panda-chan: "I got…84? No…that's not right…maybe if I subtract this…negative 14? That's not right, either!"

Karin: "Ugh! My brain is going to sizzle and fry!"

Himeka: "I got 4,062 as MY answer!"

Panda-chan: "THIS IS TOO HARD!! MY BRAIN CAN'T TAKE THIS SHIZ ANYMORE!"

Himeka K: "Just give up…I don't really even know…"

Panda-chan: "This is another reason why we worship Koge-Donbo…she is the only one who knows the truth…"

Kazusa: "Unfortunately, this is all the questions we can fit in for now. But don't fret, we will get everyone else's questions up soon! Just wait a little bit more, questioners!"

Panda-chan: "See ya!"

_**To be continued…**_


End file.
